Haunted
by alexithymiaa
Summary: A single moment in Derek's apartment, that memory still haunts him. Slowly, Derek finds Karen's presence slipping into his head and skin something which he can't fathom. Just not yet. Would Karen feel the same? This story focuses on their journey from the beginning. Eventual M.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 

"Happy birthday to you," a soft voice beckoned from the shadows. Derek Wills, tyrant and brilliant director felt himself slowly sitting upright on his couch as Karen Cartwright leisurely stepped into the living room looking as if she had woken up from bed after a good round of sex. Her raven hair tousled around her face, doe eyes glinting with anticipation and a dark emotion, a white men's shirt donned on her – his in fact – unbuttoned just enough to show what God had blessed her with. Derek found his eyes lingering at where the hem of his shirt fell and welcomed the sight of long endless legs heading towards him.

"Happy birthday to you," she sang and smiled seductively as she came to the couch and straddled him. He could feel his pulse quicken but held restraint and gave a smirk as if nothing had fazed him. "Happy birthday Mr President, happy birthday to you..." Karen's voice dropped an octave lower as she leaned in towards him.

Closing his eyes, Derek found himself mirroring her. So close. Her warm breath skimming his lips. '_Please.' _He thought, shocking himself. He never begged, not once in his life because he always got what he wanted. As if hearing his silent plea, Karen's lips met his.

That was his undoing, his right hand found purchase around her waist, the other quickly snaking around her nape pulling her deeper into the kiss. She moaned in approval. He began trailing kisses down her neck. "Oh Derek..." He stilled at the sound of the voice.

"Derek? Derek?"

He opened his eyes to find Ivy perched above looking down at him.

"Bloody hell!" Jerking upright so quickly his head crashed into her jaw causing her to yelp in pain while rolling off him to the other side of the bed. Cursing he turned to face her. "What in God's name are you doing here?" he demanded angrily. Sleep chased away, he was pissed off. Realizing now that what had happened was simply his mind adding on to the night when Karen had coolly turned him down during the couch audition.

Ivy set up nursing her jaw. "I'm sorry, did a truck run over you and make you forget that you came to my apartment last night?" It definitely felt that way. His forehead was throbbing after knocking into Ivy and he needed a cold shower to rid the after effects of that dream. It wasn't the first time that that scene had come back to haunt him, the only difference was that kiss which Derek took to be normal. Any straight guy would want to kiss or even do more to a woman who looked like Karen.

"You surprised me. Waking up and seeing you..." he gestured in front of him.

"I was trying to wake you up." She smiled seductively, quickly sidling towards him and leaned in for a kiss. Derek quickly turned away and got up. He just wasn't in the mood. "I've got to go meet Eileen. See you at the studio."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers, thanks for all your reviews keep them coming (: Looking at chapter 2 I'm thinking that I should have combined the content here with chapter 1 earlier on but I just wasn't sure. Testing the waters I guess. My original flow of the story may seem disjointed for now because what I had intended was at least 2 long chaps for each character which doesn't seem to be happening. Blame it on my brain to provide me with short spurts of story ideas lol. **

**Maybe I should publish 2 chaps each week? We'll see how it goes. Happy reading.**

**Chapter 2:**

"Again!" Derek shouted from where he stood. He watched as the ensemble moved back to their starting positions. "Music!" The first few strains of 20th Century Fox Mambo began. The ensemble spun perfectly on their spots whereas Karen though quick on her feet stumbled and almost crashed into another couple. "Cartwright!" His British accent thickening whenever he became agitated.

"Sorry...I must have lost count." Karen said sheepishly, looking at him for a second before glancing down as she was aware that everyone was now staring at her. Derek found himself swallowing a sigh. He knew she had the potential and wished the scared bird routine would just stop. She had wowed him when she sang Beautiful and intrigued him even more after that couch audition. There was a silent confidence in her which she wasn't aware of.

"Let me show you." He walked up to her, reached for her right hand and circled her till he stood behind. One hand found its place near her ribs. Her chin tilted up, face to the side. There wasn't much difference in their height especially when she wore heels. Derek's face was only a hair's-breadth from her. He noted the light vanilla scent that lingered around her as he brought his face closer to hers. "Now relax." He felt her startle for a second but quickly recovered, this time her body becoming rigid and her abdomen muscles tensing up.

"Karen, you can do this. Close your eyes and feel."

Though hesitant, she did as he asked and the music started again. Putting slight pressure at her hips, he guided her and she followed. Derek watched as a small frown formed between her eyebrows but soon gave away when the music and dance continued. Slowly her face relaxed into a smile. He twirled her and when the music came to a crescendo, Derek pulled her against him causing her eyes to snap open. He felt himself smile in return and then he dipped her. Derek watched in fascination as a myriad of emotions seemingly chased across her face and then his eyes fell onto her lips that were now parted, reminding him of that dream.

"Alright people, lunch break." Tom clapped loudly scattering the ensemble that was staring openly at Derek and Karen. Breaking out of his reverie, Derek lifted Karen up and swiftly stepped away from her without a word.

He knew everyone was staring at him as if he had grown two horns on his head but he wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of acknowledging that. They could all bugger off for all he cared. Tomorrow was the big day where potential investors would have a glimpse of what the musical of Marilyn Monroe had to offer and he wanted everyone to be at their best even if it meant being nice to certain people.

'_Oh you were more than nice_,' the small voice in him quipped.

Derek ran his fingers through his already messed up hair and sighed. That was just about right. Who was he kidding? He had taken note of the vanilla scent that surrounded Karen, the way she became alive when she was immersed in the dance, the way she couldn't hide her emotions and the way her lips had looked

'Y_ou're starting to sound like a creepy stalker,' _he chided himself. Confusion coursing through him, he leaned against the table and tried to focus on the notes he had gathered for the rehearsal later. '_Pressure for tomorrow that must be it.' _

He was going to need a drink or any sort of distraction for that matter just to get his head back into the game. Just then Ivy stood in front of him, tell tale signs of discontentment surrounded her.

"Derek, we need to talk."

Oddly enough, Derek had a feeling he knew what was going to be put on the table. It was either about him putting her off this morning or him being nice to Karen. He would bet that it had to do with the latter.

Recently, he had the feeling that somehow, Ivy was intimidated by Karen. Especially when they had all witnessed how great a singer she was when she was asked to sing like Marilyn. To add further insult, he had asked Karen to help Ivy in that area. Ivy had not taken that lightly as he had come to know later on. To Derek however it was all part of his strategy of ensuring that Ivy could be the Marilyn he wanted to see on stage.

He had asked for a distraction and it came in this form. Though it wasn't positive, this was familiar territory.

'_There must be a God_,' he thought with amusement.


	3. Chapter 3

**I swear SMASH is seriously playing with our emotions. Every time I watch the show I always end up either being annoyed, wondering why certain story lines are still there, wondering why some story lines are not played to their very best, wondering why Karen can be so naive it's almost dumb (receiving the text msg about not needing to attend rehearsals and believing it...I mean, girlll) and why Ellis has to interfere in everything.**

**And did anyone see the promo for episode 13? That kiss that Derek had with Rebecca? Confused emotions.**

**Anyway, keep your reviews coming (:**

**Chapter 3:**

"What was that all about?" Sam enquired as Karen took off her heels and changed to flats.

"What?"

"That dance. C'mon Iowa we all saw that. The Dark Lord was being nice to you."

Karen had no explanation for that. It had left her confused and if not, wary considering what had transpired a few weeks ago. At least she had left with her head held high that was her only consolation.

"He probably had a good lay." She said nonchalantly.

"More like getting slayed." Bobby joked and motioned towards the front of the room.

Ivy and Derek were quarrelling again. At the moment it seemed that Ivy was doing more of the ranting. She was gesticulating for all that was worth and there Derek leaned against the table face devoid of emotion.

'_Like a wolf bored out of its mind.'_

As if hearing her thoughts Derek turned his focus on her. Karen would not show that she was intimidated by him and simply stared back. Ivy stopped at mid rant when she realized she no longer had Derek's attention and followed his line of vision. To overcome the awkwardness of both their stares, one filled with anger the other well, unreadable. She gave a half hearted wave from where she sat and then quickly gathered her things while getting up.

"Got to go meet Dev." she told Bobby and Sam who were both looking at her with amused smiles.

Bobby sighed and shook his head. Karen looked at him in question.

"You sure are clueless."

"About?" She could hear Derek placating Ivy behind her and it seemed to be working.

Bobby shrugged in reply, his face not revealing anything.

* * *

Karen looked at her watch and at the spot where Dev was supposed to meet, 15 minutes had passed but there was no sign of him. She took out her phone to check if there were any missed calls or messages but there were none. Maybe she had gotten the venue wrong. She decided to make a move, eyes searching for Dev while she dialled his number.

"Hey babe, are we still meeting for lunch?" Her bag beating a steady beat against her hip as she weaved through the New York lunch crowd while on the phone.

"I don't think so." Dev replied as laughter erupted in the background.

"What's that?" Deciding to grab a sandwich Karen took a left turn to the nearest cafe.

"Hmm..? Oh RJ being her usual self," he commented distractedly before attending to the commotion behind him "Give me a moment I'll be right back!"

"Hey I'll see you later at home alright?"

"Okay...I lo-"The dial tone greeted her instead. Dev had hung up on her. Karen looked at her phone flabbergasted. _Oh RJ being her usual self._ Those words still resounding in her head as she paid for her food.

"Stood up because of RJ? You've got to be kidding me_," _she muttered under her breath while making her way out of the cafe.

* * *

Still fuming, Karen slammed open the doors as she marched into the studio and tossed her bag in a corner startling a few of the dancers whom were stretching out their kinks. She sat down, un-wrapped her sandwich and began eating. She contemplated if both Dev and her were growing apart and if it was her fault because of the rehearsals that sometimes lasted for hours till late.

_Then again it's not as if he hasn't missed dinner because of work...or RJ._

Her thoughts were interrupted by that burning sensation of being watched. Karen looked up to find Derek who was sitting at his desk staring at her with a frown. She hated when he stared at her, it unnerved her in fact, and Karen wasn't one to usually back down. It wasn't because his stares were greasy or sleazy but his eyes always held something she couldn't quite put a finger on. Dark and guarded. There were moments where the thought of provoking him to see what else would happen had crossed her mind.

The late night couch casting was probably the only time she had witnessed something in him. Want. The need to be touched and accepted for the person he really was.

Karen watched as Derek realizing now he had been caught staring, fumble for a pen and went back to reading his papers as if nothing had happened. Derek was just odd she concluded.

Odd and intriguing.


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys, your reviews keep me motivated (: . To those who have requested certain song scenes for future chaps, I would take them into consideration however I wouldn't play them out exactly like how you would see in the show itself 'cos I'm trying to put a more personal touch to my story. So think familiar references once in awhile but perhaps in a diff situation. This chapter is rather short but I hope you like it and the next one would be up soon (:**

**Chapter 4:**

"Alright guys! Listen up!" Derek knew his voice and presence commanded attention. That was one of the highlights of being a director but he would never admit it out loud. Ivy, Michael and the rest of the ensemble had been practicing Lets Be Bad followed by History Was Made at Night and Derek could see they were all tired.

"Tomorrow the investors will be here so I want every one of you to perform like it is your last time being on stage."

A few murmurs could be heard among the group, everyone was clearly nervous but Ivy sat there with a grin on her face. Derek knew she had worked hard for this, after years of being in the ensemble of countless productions this was a huge break for her and he respected that burning fire within her. They were both alike like that, wanting to be the best and doing whatever it takes to get it.

"So, I'll see all of you here in the morning."

He went back to his desk to gather all his papers while Tom and Julia made last minute discussions about the music accompaniment. Ivy came up to him smiling "I'll see you later at your house?"

"How about yours instead?" he countered as he continued shuffling his papers without looking up.

A long pause ensued. Derek stopped to look up. "What now?"

"I...just...Why don't we ever go to your apartment?" she blurted out.

His eyebrows rose at that question and he almost laughed at the ridiculaty of having to discuss this in the approximity of others.

"Are we actually discussing this now?"

"I don't see the problem, Derek. Everyone is aware that we're sleeping together." she declared loudly.

"Well, isn't that great?" He turned to pick up his messenger bag and noticed Karen in the reflection of the mirror laughing at something that Bobby had whispered into her ear.

"Why don't we call it a night? Tomorrow's a big day for you." His eyes glancing at Ivy's reflection for a moment.

Ivy looked at Derek and finally relented. He knew she wouldn't argue when it came to that.

"Fine. You know what's best for me." Giving him a small smile, she went out.

He watched through the reflection while taking his time to pack. Bobby and Jessica finally left and then came Karen. He followed her out of the door, long legs catching up to her. Karen turned to look behind and gave him a tired smile before stopping to press the button to call the lift.

They both stepped into the lift, silence enveloping them once the doors closed.

"Are you alright?"

Karen looked up at him with confusion "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Erm..." he trailed off, unsure if he should bring up the fact that he had noticed her looking upset during lunch break. "Nervous about tomorrow?" he finished lamely.

Karen's face lit up instantly. "Probably more excited than that," she gushed "I think the investors would love it."

"Well, they bloody do," his eyes flicking to the descending numbers flashing on the lift "I wouldn't be called brilliant for nothing."

It was then when Karen made a sound that he least expected from her.

"Ms Cartwright, did you just snort?"

Karen turned to face him, laughter in her eyes.

"I wouldn't be called brilliant," she mimicked his British accent quite well "Derek darling, you really need to keep your ego in check."

With that the lift doors slid open and she walked out smiling, leaving him standing there lost for words.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Karen walked out of the building with a spring in each step. She couldn't shake off the weird thrill she had gotten after teasingly putting Derek in his place. It was part shock that she was ballsy enough to tease him in that manner and part amusement to see that reaction. It had not been intentional but with that given opportunity, she just had to.

Karen looked at her watch and sighed. It was probably best if she took a cab now instead of taking the subway home, noting how late it was. The only problem now was that there wasn't any cab in sight.

While looking out for a cab, she heard the front main doors swing open behind her, the light fall of footsteps and then the familiar woody scent comfortably surrounding itself around her. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was but feigned ignorance.

'_Where's a cab when you really need one?'_ she looked at her Iphone, casually shifting screens and then back up to the roads again.

The voice behind the scent sighed. "Are you just going to pretend I'm not here?"

Karen turned around, feigning surprise. "Derek!" Then she went back to looking out at the roads.

Derek rolled his eyes in response.

"You really should know lying isn't your forte." He remarked dryly.

Karen turned to face him. "I wasn't –"

"Look we all know it isn't," he interjected "Like how you tell me you're not afraid but your face and body tells me otherwise."

Karen felt herself bristle with indignation and was about to retort when she spotted a cab. She quickly flagged it down and was ready to enter when Derek stood in front to block her.

"Are you planning to steal my cab now?" She was getting annoyed and thought it was rather childish of Derek to be taking swipes at her now for teasing him earlier on, if that was what he was doing.

Derek's eyebrows rose in amusement "No darling, in fact I thought we could share."

"Wha-at?"

"Are you going to continue standing there gaping at me like a fish out of water?" He opened the cab door and motioned for her to get in.

Karen retracted her jaw immediately. "I wasn't gaping," she said irritably. Who was he to rush her into the cab that she had flagged and had no intent of sharing?

"Look, I'll pay for the ride. You can get off first then me." Derek gave her a smile as if that was the brightest idea he had ever made.

Karen felt herself blinking slowly. Derek never smiled, he rarely did. "What have you done with the real Derek?"

She watched as his smile dropped and the guarded look return.

"C'mon Cartwright. Big day tomorrow, I want to get home quickly." he stated, all business like suddenly.

Karen slipped in without a word. She had noted the sudden change in him and wondered if she had said something wrong.

The driver took off after both destinations were given. An awkward silence filled the car.

Karen found herself glancing at him from the corner of her eye. He was running his fingers through his evermore skewered hair and looking out of the window.

'_Brooding. What's new_?'

"Yes, I'm brooding," Derek said without turning.

"Did I...?" she gaped at him in horror, realizing what she had just done.

"Yes, you did say it out loud," Finally turning to face her, she noted that Derek was really looking like a tired wolf. "You might want to keep those thoughts to yourself." he smirked.

"Sorry." Karen found herself averting her gaze from his. In the darkly lit cab, his light green eyes were appearing more intense than usual.

Derek gave a short laugh. "I should be apologizing, not you."

"For being a stowaway on my cab?" she commented dryly.

Derek burst out laughing. Again, Karen found herself watching him. She noted the way his eyes crinkled at the side and how different he looked when he smiled. She could see why women would be attracted to him if he stayed this way but to see him laugh was so rare.

_"_For your information, I didn't secretly hide in the boot of the cab," Derek explained "I told you I wanted to share a cab and hurriedly ushered you in before you could reject me._"_

"And your point..." Karen raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry for badgering you into the cab. You really are something, you know that?" Derek gave her a half smile.

Karen laughed nervously. Derek being nice was making her off kilter, she wasn't used to seeing this side of him and it made her wonder if he was truly the Dark Lord they said he was.

Derek was watching her again.

"You really should stop that, you know."

"Stop what?"

"Staring..." Karen trailed off.

"I was?" With brows furrowed, Derek looked really lost.

"Nevermind, it's nothing. Well here's my place." Karen announced as the car slowed to a stand still.

"I'll walk you to the entrance." Before Karen could protest, Derek went out of the cab, around it and opened the door near her.

She smiled in thanks and they made their way up the small flight of stairs.

Karen was a ball of emotions. A ball of emotions all tangled up, she didn't know where to start to comprehend Derek's behaviour. He was cold and bossy in the studio and now he was nice and actually humane. It was baffling.

When they reached the entrance, they both looked at each other, not saying a single thing for a moment.

"I..." they both began at the same time and laughed. Karen motioned him to speak first.

"I'll see you tomorrow." His statement sounded more like a question to her ears.

Karen smiled in confusion but simply nodded.

"Rest well, Karen."

She watched as Derek walked back to the waiting cab and stood outside with a faraway look for a few seconds before he seem to shake it off with a frown. He entered the cab without a second glance and it went off.

With that Karen turned to enter, not realizing that Dev had been watching above from their apartment the whole time.

**A/N: Hmm..what can I say? Episode 13 of Smash is seriously blowing holes into all the possible ships btwn Karen/Derek and Ivy/Derek. It's somewhat killing the mood to actually write about Cartwills imo 'cos the way the Smash writers have done it it very much seems that Derek is just basically in love with the idea of Marilyn. Defo need to get inspiration for both their characters through other means..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Derek came into the studio the next morning with a smile on his face. It was so uncanny that even Tom had wondered if Hell and Heaven had a meeting that he was unaware of and had shook hands. He had let the comment slide and simply made sure the props and music accompaniment were all prepped and ready.

Last night had been an interesting night he reckoned. The Cartwright girl had managed to thoroughly surprise the brilliant director once again. '_Okay, maybe not so brilliant._' He told himself as he recalled the incident in the lift. Yes, he had deserved that.

Usually the people that he worked with in the industry would have just simply agreed to get into his good books or agreed hypocritically.

The ride in the cab was also different. Derek could recall the number of rides which he had shared with various women and they were all usually drunk meaningless gropes and kisses. Never had he had a ride though short, allowed him to realize a personal habit of himself which he had been unaware of and most importantly, a fellow passenger that made him laugh.

The studio doors swung open and in came Ivy and her best friend Sam, Karen trailing not so far behind. Derek found himself trying to catch Karen's eye but she did not give a second glance towards the front row of tables like she usually did, a small smile to greet anyone who sat there. Thinking that she was probably mentally preparing herself for later, he decided not to give it much thought and went into director mode after a cursory glance of the studio which told him everyone was present.

"Alright people, gather around! We're going to be focusing on the numbers throughout Joe DiMaggio's years one last time before the investors come in," Derek glanced at his notes "Ivy let's start from Let Me Be Your Star."

The ensemble got to their various positions with Ivy standing in front, Karen, Jessica and the other female dancers standing behind as Marilyn's shadow selves. As Karen stood on the raised platform, he noticed she looked rather different and realized why. Dark circles rimmed her eyes, a stark contrast against her fair skin which was looking rather pale now.

Ivy soon broke into a song causing Derek to focus on her. Ivy was at her 'A' game today, the way she moved, cooed at the right parts of the song to sound like Marilyn and flirted with the audience it was spot on.

While focusing on Ivy, he noticed Karen though she was getting every move right her body looked like it was just going through the motions and her mind else where. Something didn't feel right.

Rehearsals went well except for the slight hiccups and everyone was told to fuel themselves before coming back for the second round where the investors would be present.

Derek walked towards Karen who was talking with the usual clique. He placed a hand on her elbow and asked if he could talk to her which brought on curious stares. Seeing that he had to do this to avoid the attention, he pulled her out of the studio and into another room.

He watched as Karen leaned against the wall, arms across her chest and questions in her eyes.

Derek knew she was probably wondering if she had done something wrong again and he would be lying if he disagreed because today was probably the worst he had seen from her performance.

"Is everything alright?" Derek asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" she countered back "Was my dancing not on par again? Was I not able to follow the music like you wanted me to?"

Derek stared at her for a moment, not quite sure of what to say to her.

"Well?" she demanded.

Derek sighed in frustration. _Why couldn't Karen just be compliant for once and not counter him? _

"I wasn't going to bring that up but if you insist, the answer is yes," Derek moved closer "Now tell me is everything alright?"

"What is it with you Brits?" Karen exploded "Always demanding, wanting an answer!" Derek felt his eyes widen at that, unsure of what she was getting at. "Oh, and if it isn't that, you guys expect everything to go your way. Is that a common trait, pray tell?"

She continued ranting something about Dev and how all British men should shove their egos up their -

"Karen? Karen!" Derek raised his voice causing her to snap out of mid rant and look up at him like a deer caught in headlights. Derek took a long cleansing breath, willing himself to calm down. He watched as awareness settled in her eyes and they stared back at him as if she was trying to remember every feature on his face.

Derek was still figuring out how to continue the conversation when she leaned in towards him threatening the already small distance between the both of them. He felt his brain panic for a moment as it processed the thought of him caging Karen in without realizing it.

Her scent tickled his nose, making every nerve in his body come to attention.

_Was she testing him? _

All Derek had to do was close in and seal the deal however, confusion held him at bay.

Suddenly, the door swung open causing the both of them to jump apart. Derek caught a split second of confusion pass Karen's face before she turned to face the person that stood at the door.

_At least the feeling is mutual in that department. Confusion. What joy._

"Am I interrupting something?" an icy voice filled the room. Derek turned to face Ivy whose stare spoke volumes. "Ivy, I was just about to come out and get you," Derek smiled as he stepped out in front of Karen.

"Oh really, didn't seem like you were going to do that any time soon." If looks could kill, Karen would have been probably been not shot once but thrice.

"Oh god, Ivy he's all yours," Karen said in disgust "Now, if the both of you would like to excuse me. I'll be off now." Karen brushed past him and stalked off.

_'Now that's unsettled business, again.' _Derek thought as he watched her turn a corner, out of sight and the door close after her.

"Are you sleeping with her?" Ivy accused.

"I don't know what gave you the idea but it's ridiculous!" Derek exclaimed.

"Then what was that?"

"That? I was only asking her to step up," he was getting annoyed with her constant mood swings "Do you have a problem with that too?"

Ivy's strong demeanor instantly crumbled before him. She quickly looked down to avoid his stare but Derek saw the tears that formed. He couldn't have her unhappy especially when investors were coming in for the second half of the day.

"Ivy, you are wonderful as Marilyn," Derek quickly assured softly "You shouldn't feel threatened."

Ivy took a deep breath and looked up at him, her eyes still watery. "I know I'm wonderful. I just...I just don't like it when you're with Karen."

Derek looked at her in question, wanting her to explain further.

"People think you like her."

"Oh for God's sake," Derek snapped "Do I look like I'm capable of liking anyone for that matter?" He heard Ivy take a sharp intake of breath at those words and realized his error.

"I'm joking. You and I...we like being together in bed." Derek reached out for her enveloping him in his arms.

"Is that all?" Ivy's voice now muffled against his chest. Derek carried her and placed her on the edge of the desk. "Well, I like the position we're at now." He whispered before quickly capturing her lips and silencing her with his talented fingers and mouth.

**A/N: Now wouldn't we all want to be silenced by Derek Wills? lol oh well I had difficulty writing this chapter for some reason but I do hope this is up to your liking for now (: Thank you to those who have subscribed, reviewed or made this your favourite story..you people always make my day when I receive such updates in my e-mail. I'll try to keep making each chapter better. Write your reviews (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The workshop went smoothly to everyone's relieve and Derek being in a good mood invited anyone who could go, to have drinks at his place. Everyone was more than eager of course because this meant being able to see the lion's den or as what Bobby commented, King Sauron's lair. Karen though her mind kept going back to the argument she and Dev had last night couldn't help but be amused at her colleagues antics. She wanted to tell them that she had been to Derek's place but thought it best to keep mum about it. It was going to be her little dark secret.

Karen checked her phone to see if there were any messages from Dev but there were none. She sighed and forced a smile when Jessica put her arm around hers and motioned to get going.

"Boy problems?" Bobby asked as they walked out of the building. "It's Dev," Karen sighed "We fought last night and haven't said a word to each other since."

"Maybe you should ring his bell," Bobby joked while winking "If you know what I mean."

"Bobby!" Karen exclaimed, shocked while Jessica swatted his arm laughing.

"Just a suggestion," Bobby shrugged with a smile on his face.

"Guys, we'll be taking a cab!" Tom shouted a few feet away from them. Julia, Ivy and Derek stood next to him. "Err...It'll probably help if you could tell us where you stayed, Derek," Sam suggested.

A cab pulled up in front of them. "Oh, ask Karen she knows." Derek said it as a matter of fact. All eyes fell on Karen instantly making her wish the ground would simply swallow her up immediately. Karen looked up to find Ivy glaring at her anf then watched as Ivy placed her hand on Derek's arm. The message was clear, Ivy was staking her claim.

* * *

By the time they had reached Derek's place, Karen thought her ears would just bleed. Bobby, Sam and Jessica did not cut her any slack throughout the ride. They demanded if she had gone to his place and begged for details which Karen knew would later be used as gossip. The trio finally relented when she told them she only knew where Derek was staying due to sharing a cab but there were raised eyebrows and questions on their faces to the reason behind the sharing.

"Please don't make a mess of my apartment," Derek forewarned as he unlocked the door. She took out her phone again as the whole group rushed in without so much as a doubt.

'_No messages. Dammit, should I apologize?_' Karen thought, pursing her lips.

"Do you have to be somewhere else?" Derek's voice came through, jarring her thoughts. Karen looked up from her phone puzzled. "Err…no."

Derek leaned against the doorframe staring at her lazily. "Would you like to come in then?" Karen looked around her and realized she was the only one standing at his foyer. She looked back at Derek, assessing him. "No couch castings," Derek said quietly and then gave her a half smile "I promise."

That memory was still fresh in her head, she remembered wearing his white shirt that still had his woody male scent, she remembered the way his green eyes looked at her...hungry for her, she remembered straddling him and feeling how much he wanted her. It was bad that in that moment, she almost just almost wanted to be pulled under but morals and Dev...yes, Dev held her back.

Karen blinked, bringing herself back to reality. She ducked her head under Derek's watchful eyes and proceeded into his apartment.

'"_Come into my parlour," said the spider to the fly.'_ That thought resounding in her head as he closed the door behind them.

* * *

By 10pm, the mini drinking session had become a full blown party. Well, if one would consider Tom's mad playing on the piano and the drunken attempts of singing or dancing by the ensemble to be a party. Karen was feeling the buzz of the drinks that they had concocted from Derek's large collection of alcohol. She found herself smiling as Ivy launched into another song. That woman could definitely belt it like a diva.

"Sitting here alone I see."

Karen placed her glass on the kitchen island and turned to face Derek. "Creeper," Karen stated and mockingly raised her glass to salute him. Derek's eyebrows rose at that but he took the seat beside her anyway.

"Still waiting for Dev to call?" he asked. "How did you…oh." Karen glanced at her phone on the counter, which was now showing the history of calls made and quite a number were to Dev but they were left unanswered.

"I presume the both of you fought last night," Derek began while nursing the drink in his hands "With your outburst earlier on…" Karen took a sip of her drink without acknowledging him. Derek sneaked a glance at her, "You can share if you want to."

Karen almost laughed out loud at that. "Why do you even care?" He shrugged and downed his whole cup, "I didn't say I did."

'_Figures,'_ Karen rolled her eyes.

"Look, I just think it would be best to share your problems," Derek explained "Keeping it in…it doesn't do you good. Trust me I know."

At those words, Karen turned to look at him. Who was this guy? For a moment, they both sat there lost in thought eyeing each other. It wasn't long though when Karen's phone beeped, alerting an incoming call. "There's the lucky boyfriend." Derek muttered. Karen frowned not quite sure if he was being snarky or the tone in his voice entirely meant something else. She raised a finger to tell Derek to give her a moment before picking up the call. He got up and went to the fridge to refill his drink.

"Dev?"

"Karen…" that warm familiar voice filled the line. "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Karen replied while tracing circles with condensation left on the counter top with her right finger.

"No, no…what I meant is that I'm sorry but I think we should take a break." Dev said quietly.

Karen's finger instantly stilled. "What?"

"I just think that since you have to focus on your show and me my work, it's probably best if we don't get in each other's way."

"Get in each other's way?" Karen winced when she realized she sounded like a child who did not understand at the get go. "Does this have to do with RJ?" Karen heard herself say while she closed her eyes rubbing the bridge of her nose. Her head was starting to throb. A long silence answered her.

"Karen…" Dev started again.

Karen ended the call, not wanting to hear anymore. She looked at Derek who was watching her with concern on his face and then looked back at her now silent phone on the counter. "Pour me a glass of what you're drinking."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Derek watched as Karen downed the drink in one gulp, her eyes smarting as the alcohol burned her throat. "Another one please," she said listlessly. He refilled the cup but drank it this time and handed her the empty glass. "Hey…" she protested and reached for the bottle. Something had changed in Karen's demeanor after the phone call and he knew whatever Dev had said to her wasn't good. He didn't want to pry because firstly it wasn't his business. Karen threw back another shot and sighed with satisfaction. "This is good," Karen smiled at him with bleary eyes.

"I think you, Ms Cartwright, have drank one too many." Derek noted and took away her cup. Karen pouted, "You're boring." She got off the seat and tottered towards the living room. Shaking his head, Derek watched as she got swept up into Sam's arms and was twirled around much to her delight. Derek decided to join them and was also soon caught up in the ruckus much to his horror.

It wasn't long when the group decided to leave. "Where's Karen?" Derek asked when he noted that she wasn't among the group.

"She said something about going to the bathroom and leaving," Jessica offered. "I think she left already," Bobby said while looking at the living room. "I don't see her bag."

"Right," Derek frowned "Alright you lot, thanks for coming. Bye, darling," He kissed a drunk Ivy on the cheek as Tom ushered her out.

Closing the door behind them, Derek made his way to the living room to clean up the glasses and litter left behind. '_So much for not making a mess_.' He kneeled down to pick up pieces of scrunched up napkins and Chinese take-out leftovers. Derek was systematically cleaning up when something reflected at the corner of his eye. He turned to look and found what that looked like metal studs sticking out from under the couch.

"What in the world?" Derek placed the rubbish bag aside and moved towards it. Stretching his arm under the couch, he pulled out the object with slight difficulty. Frowning, Derek looked at what he was holding. Confusion and then disbelief settled in, it was Karen's black metal studded off shoulder bag.

* * *

"This is ridiculous! How did a bag like that get lodged under the couch?" he grumbled as he placed it on the couch. Derek was aware that the rest had piled their bags in the same corner but it was just unbelievable that no one had noticed. _Alcohol infused minds_, he reminded himself. Suddenly recalling that Karen was already tipsy the last time they had spoken, he was filled with worry as to where she might be now if she had left earlier. Grumbling in frustration, Derek picked up his phone and dialed Karen's number. A muted trilling noise answered him in the background. Derek paused, lifting the phone from his ear trying to determine if he was hearing things. The muted trilling noise continued in his apartment. Derek moved trying to pinpoint the location. He found himself drawing closer to the stairs. Derek quickly padded up the steps, following the ringing of the phone. He stopped when he finally located the origin of the ringing, it came from his bedroom. Cutting off the line, Derek slowly pushed open the door and peered into the darkness.

There lay Karen on his bed curled up into a ball, her phone lying next to her on the floor.

Derek advanced slowly towards the bed, analyzing the situation. He picked up the phone and gingerly sat beside her. Karen was hugging an empty bottle of scotch tightly, her long dark raven hair covering part of her face. How had she managed to slip away from them and come up here did not cease to amaze him. Derek slowly brought a finger to her hair and lifted it away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. Karen shifted, burrowing her face in the sheets. "Oh, Karen," he muttered, figuring out how to extract the bottle away from her. Aware of her sleeping form, he slowly pried her arms open and slid the bottle away from her.

"Derek?" Karen's soft sleepy voice filled the room. His eyes shot to her face.

"I'm taking away the bottle," he said softly.

"It was good," she mumbled and offered him a goofy smile.

_Yes, it was and it's all gone now._ He thought, looking miserably at the bottle that now sat empty on the bedside.

"I'm tired," Karen adjusted her body and weakly tried to pull up an imaginary blanket for cover. Derek shook his head in amusement. Could this night get anymore eventful? Seeing Karen lying here, so vulnerable, was doing funny things to him. His womanizing ways were urging him to take full advantage of the situation but he wasn't brought up like that and was glad that that took precedent over everything.

"Karen, I'm going to tuck you in, okay?" Derek didn't want her to think he was putting the moves on her especially after his promise earlier on. He wanted her to know he was a man of his word.

_Why would you bother about what she thinks of you anyway?_ The small voice in him questioned.

Putting that thought aside, he slowly scooped her in his arms and then shifted her so that he was supporting her weight on one arm and the other attempted to pull the sheets down. Karen's head lolled and fell into the crevice of his neck. Derek felt himself tense when her lips accidentally brushed again his skin. _Good god Derek, get your shit together._ Suddenly her arms went around his neck causing Derek to almost stumble for a moment. "You smell nice," Karen whispered against his skin. Every living fibre in Derek was standing at full attention. His friend down north was screaming for him to just take her, there and then.

"Karen, you're drunk." He unwound her arms around his neck causing her to look up at him with those huge drowsy doe eyes. "You wouldn't be saying that if you were sober."

Karen turned her face against his chest, not paying any heed to his words. He watched as she breathed in as if inhaling his scent from his shirt and then gave a happy sigh. Derek felt his heart do a funny dip but quickly brushed it off. He didn't have time for this, whatever this was. Carefully, he slipped her under the covers and brought the blanket to her chin. Deciding the she was asleep, Derek took the empty bottle and was about to walk out when Karen spoke, "Why do you hide yourself?" He turned to face those eyes that seemed very alert now.

"I don't hide, I never hide." Derek smirked, not sure what she was getting at.

Karen sighed, "You're different when you're with me…nicer. You're not even the Dark Lord that everyone claims that you are. Not inclusive of how you are in the studio though, that's a different story."

Derek chuckled softly. _Well hey, that's the second time she has made me laugh._ He looked at her in wonder, even drunk, Karen was very frank.

"You're not so bad so you know, Derek. You shouldn't hide that." She mumbled, her eyes slowly drooping. Derek inched closer watching her slowly settle in. Gingerly, as if acting on its own accord he reached out to caress her cheek.

_What am I doing_? Derek pulled back his hand quickly and stepped away.

What Karen had brought up was true, this wasn't like him and for the first time in his life Derek didn't feel like the cocky director he was.

**A/N: I'm sure most of you should have watched the finale by now, wasn't it really good? I was happy for Karen that she managed to prove all wrong, a little sad for Ivy 'cos I thought Derek was too harsh despite everything and also the fangirl in me squealed when Derek said "I do understand love" because that one sentence spoke volumes but honestly, I'm also wary of him 'cos I wonder if he's just saying it for the sake of saying it/ just stating it as a fact but he doesn't mean her/ it really is a confession. Ohh I can't believe we have to wait so long for next season!**

**Anyway, thanks to the new reviews/ subscribers etc and current ones, you know who you are (: Keep your reviews coming, you guys are brilliant! Can't wait to write more for you (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The smell of fresh coffee and scrambled eggs wafted into the room, teasing and luring.

Karen moaned softly, eyes still closed, she smiled happily thinking that Dev was preparing breakfast for her. Arching her body to work out the kinks, she opened her eyes slowly, ready to take on the wor—

"Urgh, my head," Karen winced as sunlight filtered through the tall glass windows coming down on her line of vision. She paused, peeking through her fingers. This wasn't her bedroom. The last thing she remembered was speaking to Derek in his kitchen and the rest of the night was a blank. What was she doing in his room of all places? Panic rose in her when she realized the implications. Swiftly, Karen looked down at herself and sighed in relief when she found her clothes still intact. She rolled out of bed, wincing as her head throbbed. Karen stepped into the bathroom and looked at her reflection. What a sight she made, her hair was standing at different directions and swollen eyes stared back at her. Groaning, Karen looked down at the counter top and found a folded bath towel, a fresh pair of dark grey sweats, an oversized t-shirt and a new toothbrush lying on it. She looked at it in amusement, realizing that Derek must have prepared it for her. She wasn't going to change into the sweats since she had no intention of staying. All she needed to do was to freshen up and get back home straight, avoiding Derek at all costs.

She slipped into the shower, her hand stalling at the bottle wash. Karen took a whiff, that familiar woody scent filled her senses. She had to admit whether she liked it or not that this was a scent she was getting quite used to. Karen soon began washing up, once done she stepped out to dry herself and began brushing her teeth. She was beginning to feel slightly better despite the throbbing; quickly Karen slipped on the t-shirt and pulled on her jeans. Finding a laundry bag she dumped her dirty clothes in it and proceeded out of the room. She could hear the sound of dishes banging and cutlery being sorted. _All I need to do is find my bag and my handphone...where is my phone anyway?_ She wondered to herself as she padded down the stairs softly.

When she reached the foot of the stairs, Karen turned to look at the kitchen and found Derek's back facing her. He appeared to be busy preparing scrambled eggs at the smell of it. _That's good then he wouldn't notice me leaving._ Her eyes shifted to the living room, lighting up when she found her bag on that very same casting couch. Quickly she tiptoed towards her back and reached out to grab it.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?"

Eyes closed, face upturned she spun towards the direction of Derek's voice awaiting his usual barrage of words. Nothing came, Karen opened one eye and realized Derek had not even turned to face her.

_How did he know?_ She knew she was as quiet as she could be.

"Thanks for everything or whatever...whatever that happened." She found herself fumbling at her words. Karen frowned at herself, why was she nervous?

Derek turned, leaning against the stove with eyebrows raised and amusement in his eyes. "What did happen, Ms Cartwright?"

Ignoring him, she rummaged through her bag searching for her phone.

"Looking for this?" Karen sighed when she saw what Derek was holding. It just had to be with him. He beckoned her towards the kitchen counter that had an open laptop, loose paper and a pen beside it. Grudgingly, Karen strode towards the kitchen and sat across him. "Your phone kept ringing the whole damn night. I had to put it on vibration." He slid it towards her and then gave a warm cup of what smelled like coffee. Karen nodded in thanks and looked at her phone while taking a sip from her cup.

_10 missed calls, 20 messages_. They were all from Dev. She wasn't in the mood to talk to him after that conversation last night.

"You might want to drink it all in one go." Derek advised while he prepared the plates.

"Why?" Though it was warm, she wasn't stupid enough to scald her throat.

"Just do as you're told," Derek said in a no nonsense voice while he piled the plates with eggs, bacon and ohmygod was that waffles? Karen perked up at the idea of digging in before she left.

Derek turned to face her, giving her a questioning look towards the cup. Karen rolled her eyes and took a swig. _Wait a minute this wasn't just coffee._ Something slimy slid down her throat, causing her to start coughing. "What the...what was that?"

"Raw egg and coffee," Derek shrugged and placed the plate in front of her.

"You gave me what?" Karen quickly rushed towards the sink in attempt to rinse her tongue and mouth. She heard Derek chuckle behind her.

"That was not funny!" Karen glared at him. She watched him try to rearrange his face to a stoic manner but laughter kept bubbling from his throat. Karen found herself breaking into a smile at that. Part of her was glad she was able to witness the relaxed side of Derek. It was definitely better than being continuously lectured at.

"Sorry," Derek raised his palms in defeat "It was funny seeing you react like that. You should feel better anyway, that combo is good for hangovers."

True to his word, Karen's throbbing was lessening. She gazed at the cup in wonder and then looked at the plate. "Why are you cooking me breakfast?"

"I wanted to thank you for an entertaining night." Derek sat across her and dribbled honey onto his waffles.

"Entertaining?" She looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"You whispered interesting things into my ear last night." He commented, placed the fork with eggs in his mouth and looked at her.

Karen felt her cheeks blush as she tried to recall the events that happened. Derek chuckled again but continued eating like it was nothing. "We didn't sleep together." Karen finally stated. Derek smirked and looked at his laptop, not giving any induction to her if she was right or not.

Karen sighed, waking up in Derek's bed and having breakfast with him now. Never had she expected something like this to happen. Chalk it up to the list of dark secrets.

Karen watch his brows furrow in concentration at the laptop. He typed, pressed enter and went back to eating. The duo ate in comfortable silence, Karen watching him trace patterns on his plate earnestly. "Stop staring," Derek suddenly spoke without looking up. "How do you do that?" Karen asked as she pushed her plate aside. "If I told you, I would have to kill you." He took both their plates and went to the sink.

Karen rolled her eyes at that. "What are you reading on your laptop?" Karen enquired as she made her way around the counter.

"Reviews about yesterday's workshop," Derek commented while scrubbing. "You can look if you want to."

"The play was confusing and erratic," Karen read out loud "Great music, promising. At least that's good news...Hmm, another one says the leading lady is too much like Marilyn or in other words too over powering."

"Interesting…" Derek's breath tickled her ear causing Karen to tense up. She had not notice him moving to stand behind her and now was very aware of his presence even though the bar stool that she was sitting on provided a small barrier. Derek took the mouse and began scrolling through and by doing that he had caged her in. Karen tried focusing on the reviews but she just couldn't especially with Derek making comments once in awhile next to her ear.

"What did I say to you last night?" She blurted out hoping a change of topic would get him to move away from her personal space. Derek turned to face her and Karen felt her breath catch, upclose Derek's light green eyes were mesmerizing. Light flecks of hazel brown which were barely noticeable from far surrounded his pupil and the light green was almost as clear as glass. It was just beautiful compared to the deep dark brown eyes she had.

"Well, Ms Cartwright, you told me I smelled nice," he said softly as he gave her a lingering glance. "In fact, you smell like me now..." the tone in his voice changing, almost becoming predatory as he took in the way her damp hair curled around the left shoulder that was exposed because the over sized t-shirt she was wearing had unknowingly shifted.

The tension between the both of them was palpable, so thick you could cut it with a knife. Daringly, Derek brought his knuckles to the left side of her face and grazed her cheek ever so lightly, towards the corner of her lips, her chin and then stopping at her neck where Karen was sure he felt her pulse jump in response. He leaned closer causing Karen's eyes to flutter shut at its own accord.

_What are you doing Karen?_ Her conscience screamed in her head _Dev, remember?_

Dev? He wanted time apart, why bother now?

_10 missed calls, 20 messages_. Didn't that show something?

"Dev," Karen said out loud while placing a palm on Derek's chest to push him away.

Confusion shrouded his features as he tried to comprehend what she was saying.

"I'm sorry...I can't...Dev." she was stumbling over her words.

Derek stepped back immediately, scrubbing his hand through his face. "Dev?" he spat the name like it was something filthy. Karen knew what he must be thinking. That she was crazy and that even after a phone call that made her really upset she was still thinking about him. She shouldn't have stayed for breakfast and after what Derek told her she had presumably said last night, Karen knew she was sending wrong signals. The lines between the director and chorus member were beginning to blur.

Karen scrambled off the seat, scooped up her bag and phone and quickly made her way to the front door. Suddenly, Derek's warm hand circled her wrist and pulled her back. Karen didn't want to look at him as she stood before him. She was afraid of what she would see on his face.

"Really," Derek asked incredulously. "You're just going to go, just like that?"

Karen pulled her wrist out off his hand, not saying anything and spun to open the door, ready to slip out but Derek was behind her within a heartbeat.

"I can't let you go," Derek said softly while spinning her to face him "Not without doing this first."

"Wha—"

Whatever protest that Karen was about to make was silenced by his lips on hers. The kiss started slow, almost feather light as if he was seeking permission. Karen heard herself moan and that was all Derek needed to hear. Every rational thought escaped her when Derek pushed her against the door, shutting it in the process. Her gasp was swallowed by Derek when he bit her lower lip gently, drawing it out before lightly sucking on it. His warm body against hers felt so strong, so right. _Oh help me._ Just as sudden the kiss was, Derek pulled away without any warning, breathing heavily. "Karen…" She stared at him with unfocused eyes, trying to regain her senses. "I…" he began, his eyes searching hers. Karen closed her eyes, trying to pace her breathing and hide the arousal she knew her eyes also reflected. She could feel his warm breath on her face and all she had to do was pull him back in for another.

The house phone rang, startling the both of them. Derek cursed, excused himself and went to answer the phone. Karen touched her lips, lost for words. Her mind was a whirlwind. However, it wasn't long when Derek's swearing on the phone brought her to her senses.

Derek Wills, brilliant director, had just kissed her.

_This is wrong, so wrong. _No way in hell was Karen going to be one of those women that Derek uses and then chucks in a corner once he is bored. Derek returned, "That was Eileen." He took a step closer towards her, bridging the distance between the both of them.

"Just stay where you are." Karen ordered, one hand halting him the other unlocking the door behind her. Derek paused in midstride, his eyes wary. "Whatever that was, it never happened," she told him. She watched as understanding dawned on his face but being the stubborn brute that he was, he questioned her, "Why not?"

"Do you even hear yourself?"

"I hear myself perfectly fine," he snapped.

"I'm not interested, Derek."

Derek looked at her with disbelief and amusement in his eyes.

"I mean it," she said "It never happened."

Realizing that she was being serious Derek's face changed, amusement quickly replaced with that cold, dark look he had when he was in the studio. "You can leave now, Ms Cartwright," he said dismissively.

Karen recognized that tone and knew he was angry. Fine, she could deal with that. Without a further word, Karen stepped out and was glad when the door closed behind her, a barrier now stood between them. It had to stay that way.

**A/N: Baaa dum tzzz...sorry had to do that lol. Hope you guys loved this chapter and didn't mind that it was pretty long, longer than usual in fact. Alrighty, you know what to do, hit me with your reviews (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N 1: Firstly, the beginning scene is dedicated to AndyGarcia23 who requested for it way back, sorry to keep you waiting (: This performance is definitely one of my favourite of Karen/Katharine McPhee's because she was so hot in it. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Chapter 10**

Two weeks had passed with no word about furthering rehearsals for the show. It was all silent except for Derek and Eileen's side. Eileen had requested that certain changes were to be made and though Derek knew he would probably come to regret this later, he offered a change in song producer which led to having a new track and Eileen calling Karen in because she thought her voice suited it.

Karen had jumped at this opportunity despite how things were left between Derek and her. He was glad that she was rather professional and that things were not awkward during the rehearsals and voice warm ups.

As Karen stepped onto the bed acting as the platform wearing nothing but a white silk bedsheet wrapped around her into a make shift gown, Derek couldn't help but curse within himself. Karen Cartwright was a temptress, a siren stepping out from the ocean calling out to any unsuspecting warm blooded male. Hell, if he had known that she would have taken something as simple as silk bedsheets and turned it into something provocative...

_Don't be afraid of the sex you say? _Karen was definitely not afraid to amp up the sex.

"Touch me, I want to feel it on my body, put your hands on me," she sang while revealing a long and toned leg through the extremely high slit of the gown. Derek watched her trail her fingers down her leg, slowly but surely, seducing everyone who was watching her even if it was just Julia, Tom, Eileen and himself. The white light lit up her alabaster skin, enhancing her already huge eyes and red lips, her smile revealed dark promises.

"Do you like when I'm leaning, leaning into you?" she sang while moving towards her dancers "Close your eyes breathe in, breathe in my perfume..."

Those lyrics struck Derek, bringing back memories of that fateful night on the couch. Oh god, why did he agree with Eileen to use Karen for this? Ivy would have been a safer option.

He watched her hips sway, the way she messed up her dark curls and then the way she slowly fell to her knees while singing something about him watching her every move.

Derek blinked, she wasn't referring to him what was he thinking? Was she wearing anything underneath that silk? His eyes took in the show of skin that kept peeking and eluding through the slit.

"Not much more that I can take, if you don't take it all..."

Derek closed his eyes while gritting his teeth. He couldn't take it much more if she continued visually assaulting and tempting him.

He almost jumped for joy when the song came to an end, he wanted to get away from Karen and was eager to get Tom and Julia's feedback. That eagerness was quickly diffused when Tom and Julia shot it down and was outraged that this could even happen. It didn't help that Eileen had also backed down and apologized to the both of them. What happened to years of solid friendship and supporting him? Clearly show business had no room for that.

Julia and Eileen then left the room, leaving him alone with Tom.

What did he know? His songs were bullshit even the critique that broke 11 years of their friendship had said so. Why did he allow the critique's words to affect them so badly in the first place? Oh, it had all been his father's suggestion. Please the media and you'll get far.

"Not at the expense of friendship!" Tom roared in his face "Your father was right, _please _the media...he was pleasing that critique by sleeping with him! Did you even know that?"

Derek wanted to deck him for those words but he held back and stumbled on the bed, the life drawn out of him.

Seeing how affected Derek was by that information, Tom realized he had overstepped the boundary and apologized before swiftly leaving the room, not staying around to wait for Derek to explode again.

With hands covering his face, Derek sat there in shock. Was that the real reason to his parents divorce? He always thought it was his mother's fault.

"Derek?" Slowly he looked up to find Karen still dressed in that make shift gown standing at the corner of the bed, looking at him with concern.

"I heard..." she shook her heard not wanting to repeat what Tom had said "Are you ok?"

"Just peachy, thank you," Derek replied sarcastically. He thought he was the last one here, apparently not.

Karen took a few steps and sat beside him. He sat there taking in her warmth and her scent...a change in scent? Chocolate? Derek frowned. He wasn't in the mood for all things sweet now.

"What a day huh?" Karen sighed while clenching and unclenching her fists.

Derek glanced at her, "Being my pity party now?"

"I'm not," Karen said frowning at him while playing with the silk on her.

He watched her cross her legs unconsciously, revealing that damn leg again.

"What are you doing here, Karen?" he asked "If I do recall, not so fondly I must add, you made it clear you didn't want me near you when we are alone."

She looked away guiltily, "About that, I had time to think about it after fixing problems with Dev, we're kindda okay now" Karen quickly added before continuing "You and I will be practicing alot together in the future so..."

"You're back with Dev?" Derek looked at her incredulously.

"Is that all you processed?"

"Yea, yea we'll be working together in the future so it wouldn't make sense to be strangers blah blah," Derek pushed it aside like it wasn't important.

"Why are you back with him?" Derek just thought it was rubbish. Karen deserved someone better, not Dev. Mr I-can-hear-it-in-the-O's was possessive as he had seen in the bar and Dev clearly did not trust Karen enough to be with another man which was an insult to her seeing that she was more than a woman despite being only 24. He did not appreciate her which Derek was very much aware of during the lunch break three weeks back when Karen was supposed to meet Dev, which Derek had overheard, and she ended up coming back furious and with lunch. Then there was that phone call which he deduced was about Dev wanting a break and somehow an RJ, whatever or whoever that was, also played a part.

"Love..." he heard Karen reply. Derek scoffed. He could show her what love was, he would make sweet love to her all ni—

Derek shook his head, being near Karen was dangerous. It made him forget his surroundings and it made him think of things he wanted to do which he should think about but involving Ivy.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Karen asked looking at him earnestly, facing her body towards him and revealing more leg in the process.

He sighed at her naivety.

"Derek," Karen looked at him pointedly, "your hand." He followed her line of vision and was surprised to find his right hand on the edge of the slit, his fingers on her thigh.

"You were showing," he muttered, lightly running his fingers against her skin to emphasize. He heard her draw in a sharp gasp and looked up to find her staring at him with uncertainty and something else.

"You looked like a siren earlier on," Derek found himself telling her softly. "Dark curls framing your face, your eyes like they contained a dark knowledge that everyone would kill to find out," he paused looking at her red lips "and those red lips, oh your lips."

As his words spun a web around them, Derek took a moment to look at Karen, gauging her reaction.

"Are you seducing me?" she asked him in a no nonsense tone.

Derek sighed deeply, "Now why would I do that?" His fingers slowly trailing up her thigh and then stilled when it met nothing once he reached her hip.

Oh gods, she wasn't wearing any underwear.

For a moment, Derek thought his brain would explode at the discovery and Karen herself was looking startled, she quickly swiped his hand away and distanced herself.

"I guess you're okay now," she made it a statement.

"Oh, I'll live through it. Tom and I we go way back," Derek smiled through his teeth, not wanting to indulge her any further.

"Look Karen, thanks for taking your time to do this even though it was a complete failure," he rolled his eyes to show that he was being sarcastic.

"You were impressive," he continued softly "and with you dressed like that, it's something I won't forget for a long time."

With that he gave her a quick peck on her cheek and walked out with a smile on his face and the knowledge of leaving Karen lost for words.

* * *

The next day, Derek found himself stuck in Eileen's office with a still grumpy Tom and Julia.

"Continue staring daggers at me, why don't you?" Derek shot at Tom and Julia in a bored voice as he slouched against the sofa. "You just don't want to admit that the song and scene was good."

Julia huffed in indignation and looked at Tom urging him to say something which only brought an eye roll from him.

"I've already said my piece yesterday and Derek knows how low his move was and is sorry," with that he gave a pointed look to Derek.

"Low? I'm not sorry," Derek crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Why you..."

"While you boys continue your pissy banter, we do have a real situation to discuss." Eileen pointed out, quickly shutting both Derek and Tom up.

"Last night, Ivy met with an accident on Heaven on Earth," Eileen began, eliciting gasps from Tom and Julia and a I beg your pardon from Derek, "The producers said she was high or drunk and fell down the stairs on set."

"Oh my god, is she okay?" Julia asked one hand placed on her chest.

"Thankfully, she didn't break her neck but she fractured her leg," Eileen stated.

"This is ridiculous! Are we supposed to put the show on hold now?" Derek asked earning a deathly stare from Tom, "What?"

"Shouldn't you be worried about her well being?"

Derek paused for a moment too long, "Well yea but we have the show to think about here."

Derek heard Tom mutter the word 'Prick' under his breath.

"Yes, I do have one. Thanks for pointing that out." He smirked at a scowling Tom.

"What? Are you guys 12?" Julia proclaimed loudly. Even Eileen was not amused with their antics, "We need a star fast. Especially with those reviews..."

The image of Karen Cartwright came rushing towards Derek like a train.

"The Cartwright girl," he muttered to himself.

"Karen?" Tom looked at him incredulously "She's too green."

Derek stared at him annoyed, Tom had been Ivy's pom pom girl since day one and though it was admirable in the beginning it was getting old quickly. Personally, Derek thought Tom was letting that cloud his judgment of realizing and accepting that Karen had potential. They were wasting his time. Derek stood up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Eileen asked, looking up at him confused.

"I'm sick and tired of hearing you lot moan about how green Karen is," Derek spat "She has so much potential and she's breath taking, it's mesmerizing!"

Julia and Eileen looked at him with unhidden surprise, Derek had never once praise Ivy to this extent only with the said typical she's good and yes she has experience.

"She's going to be my understudy, whether you like or not." Derek stated with finality, daring them to argue back.

Tom was the first to break the silence, "If that is what you want then go ahead, I support you," surprising Julia and Derek himself.

Derek was about to thank him when he continued with an innocent look, "It'll be a huge laugh to see you fail, for once." Shaking her head, Julia gave an instant face palm at that.

"Oh, sod off." Derek said coldly and stalked out of the room. He didn't care if there was the lack of belief in him, Derek had a show to run and he was going to prove all of them wrong.

**A/N2: Oooh we know what happens when Derek's in one of his moods, NOTHING will get in his way but will Karen be a willing partner despite having the huge desire to take on the role of Marilyn? lol hit me with your reviews, anon or non anon. Love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Did you hear about Ivy?" Jessica asked while licking the cream off a cupcake. It was mid afternoon and the weather though warm made it a good day for pastries, cakes and a cold glass of tea. Karen watched as Jessica went in for another and did the same thing again, "Hear what?"

"Oh, you know word was that she fell during a performance on Heaven on Earth and fractured her leg." Jessica replied nonchalantly while taking a dive into the dark chocolate fudge cake. Karen wrinkled her nose, "Ease up on the sugar intake, Jess." Jessica smacked her lips and gave her a gleeful smile. "Fractured? How long will it take for her leg to heal?" This was troubling news seeing how they needed to make improvements on the show soon.

Jessica tilted her head to the side, as if recalling. "Sam mentioned about four weeks or more." Suddenly, she leaned in with a conspiring smile, "You know what that means, right?" Karen took a sip from her ice tea and smiled at Jessica's upbeat mood. It wasn't difficult to not love Jessica. She was spunky, joyful and always weirdly high. She was like a sunburst in a dark room. "You have the chance of taking on the role of Marilyn!" she clapped her hands excitedly.

Karen laughed, "Derek will never do that." Not when he was having sexual relations with Ivy. Her Iphone trilled, signaling an incoming call. "Dev?" Jessica questioned. Karen looked at the screen, her eyes widening. Giving an apologetic smile to Jessica, she answered it. "Hello, Mr Wills. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Jessica's eyebrows rose at that, "Speak of the devil!" she exclaimed which made Karen do a zipping motion on her mouth.

"Pleasure?" Derek's warm British voice filled the phone. He paused for a moment before giving one of those deep sighs that could make one's toes curl in euphoria. "Does hearing my voice give you pleasure, Ms Cartwright?" Karen could feel herself warming up in response to that and frowned at herself.

"Right, so what is it that you wanted to talk about?" she replied briskly while fiddling with the straw. Derek chuckled softly, making Karen curse in her head. He always seemed to be amused by her for some reason which was annoying because it made her feel naked. Naked because somehow Derek was always able to read her even now through a damn phone.

"Would you like to have dinner tonight?" he asked.

"Dinner?" Jessica waggled her eyebrows and tried to come in closer to eavesdrop on the conversation, earning her a whack on the head. Jessica sat back and gave a mock pout. "What if I told you I had plans already?" Karen crossed her fingers, hoping he would fall for that.

"Do you? Well, I'll swing by your place again then."

An image of Derek and Dev having a standoff flashed across her mind. Karen began rubbing the bridge of her nose. Dammit, Derek was beginning to corner her again and she didn't like it. "Can't you tell me on the phone?" she sighed in frustration.

"This is business and I rather much tell it face to face," Derek stated "I'll text you the details." Karen found herself biting her lip, deciding then that Derek had won, for now. "Oh, and Karen," he said softly in a teasing manner.

"Yea?" her voice wary, not really keen to hear what he had to say next.

"Wouldn't it be interesting to add pleasure in the mix?"

Karen groaned at his suggestion. Derek Wills was thoroughly a wolf in a sheep's clothing. She ended the call with Derek chuckling loudly.

"Was that Derek chuckling?" Jessica looked at her, amazed "He never laughs." Karen dug into the chocolate cake and moaned in pleasure, chocolate the reliable stress reliever. "Karen, Derek laughing is a huge deal," Jessica persisted "It's like the armageddon and apocalypse wrapped into one!"

"Woohoo, call in the cops!" Karen rolled her eyes, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Jessica laughed, "Why are you so riled up? It's only dinner…" though her tone suggested otherwise.

"Before you go there, Derek and I are just colleagues."

Jessica gave a non convincing nod. "I don't think that is the case, missy." Karen opened her mouth ready to object but Jessica barged on, "Bobby, Sam, Dennis and I are the eyes in the room…" "Don't forget, gossip mongers." Karen interjected with a smile. "Yea, that too but anyway we noticed that Derek," she paused. "Well, he's different when he's around you." Karen knew what she meant but she wanted Jessica's take on it.

Jessica began pointing out factors which Karen had noticed too. From Derek being nice and how he was always watching when he thought she wasn't looking. "The way he touches you…" Jessica sighed dreamily. Karen paused in mid bite, almost choking. "Don't look at me all surprised," she giggled.

Jessica was right about that too. The way he held her when they danced, the way he placed his hand at the small of her back or the crook of her elbow with that thumb that seemed to enjoy rubbing itself against her skin. Karen thought he was just being friendly. Oh, but that day in his house when he gently grazed her cheek to her neck and the way he cradled her face after that kiss. Karen knew then that friendly was never on his agenda even though she rather stayed in denial. Derek Wills shook her up and she didn't understand why he would be interested in her, if that was really the case. Other than a potential quick lay, Karen had nothing in common with him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jessica offered, breaking into her reverie. Karen shook her head, discarding the memory. "Anyway, don't think so much about it. It's probably nothing since we haven't seen anything from your side."

Karen didn't know if she should feel insulted or not.

"He's probably just being nice." Jessica smiled while patting Karen's hand gently.

* * *

Brows furrowed, Karen found herself walking down a badly lit dark alley way, the only source of light came from the moon beneath the cloudy skies and her IPhone. A cat meowed next to bags of rubbish stacked in a corner. There wasn't a soul in sight. She checked her IPhone, reconfirming the directions that Derek had sent her earlier on. Turning a corner she cursed when she found another alley which was almost pitch black. Why did she let herself be put into a situation like this and one that was almost bordering dangerous? No way was she going to continue walking in; anyone could be lurking in the shadows. Screw this. Derek was going to get a piece of her mind tomorrow. She spun to go back and screamed when she crashed into a tall figure wearing an insanely long coat. Hands landed on her shoulders and Karen reacted. With all her might, she clenched her fist and swung at her assailant's face, almost cheering inside when she felt her fist come in contact and the person stagger back.

"Fffff…bloody hell!"

Wait a minute, she recognized that voice. "Omg, Derek?"

Cursing, the tall person moved towards her, the slant of moonlight revealing that it was indeed Derek himself.

"What was that for?" he growled, his left hand pressed against the now swelling cheek.

Why was he angry? He deserved it, luring her into some forsaken alley.

"What are you? Batman?" Karen asked annoyed, adrenaline still running through her.

"What?" Derek groaned and rubbed his cheek.

"Your coat, it looks like a damn cape and you were lurking!" Karen cried out.

"My coat isn't a cape!" He looked at her offended. "I was just walking behind you and then you went ballistic."

"What do you suppose I do when I'm given directions that take me through some dark alley and then I turn to find a tall figure behind me while I'm all alone?" Karen walked up to him, eyes blazing. "Sing my way through?"

Though he was sporting a swelling cheek now, Derek managed to give her a roguish smile and still look good.

"I apologize. I should have met you instead of asking you to find your way through. I am an ass."

Karen was taken aback by that admission. It was firstly, pretty rare to have a guy admit he was in the wrong and secondly, to have him admit he was an ass...wow.

Derek groaned and rubbed his cheek again.

"Want me to kiss the pain away?" the words slipped out of her mouth before she even realized it. Derek looked at her startled for a moment before breaking into a huge grin, flashing his perfect set of teeth. Karen had to blink a second before taking in his full smile.

"I just might take up your offer," he said softly while leaning towards her. She rolled her eyes and stepped away before he did anything else. "So, where is this eatery of yours?"

Derek gave her a half smile and began walking towards the dark alley which she had turned away from a few minutes ago. He paused and stretched out his hand towards her.

What was she really getting herself into? She had to trust him despite how much she wanted to walk away.

Taking in a deep breath she placed her hand in his, revelling the difference in size and the warmth his hand offered. She looked up to find him looking at their linked hands too and the expression on his face was of wonder.

Karen recalled the conversation she had earlier on with Jessica.

_He's different when he's around you._

"Let's go." Derek walked into the darkness with her following behind.

* * *

Karen found herself holding her breath as they walked through the alley which seemed endless. She hated the dark, it reminded her of the time as a little girl when her parents took her to London. Being tourists they were on a guided tour through the Warwick castle. Karen was a very inquisitive child, when her parents weren't looking she managed to slip away from them and began exploring herself. She came across a door way which had a 'No Entry' sign chained across it but she went in anyway. In it she found a trap door, common sense would have made her walk away but Karen did not. She opened it and found a long flight of rickety stairs. Curiosity got the better of her, she went down and the last thing she remembred was the stairs giving away under her weight, her trying to grasp the trap door but only shutting it in the process and then she was falling.

When she came to, she found herself in pitch darkness with a dislocated elbow. Karen screamed and cried wanting to get out but noone heard her for hours. It wasn't until when Karen was about to give up that a teenage boy found her. She remembered him telling her to stay calm and that help would be on the way soon. The fireman came and she could hear her mother sobbing outside while her father made soothing noises to calm her down. The teenage boy, peeking through the trap door as the fireman descended down through a harness, kept talking to Karen to keep her mind off the pain and the dark. His voice was soothing. Karen had hugged him with her working arm the moment she came out and all was safe. They never got to finding out the teenager's name because he had gone off once he made sure she was in the ambulance together with her parents.

"It's okay, we'll be reaching soon." Derek's voice came through her thoughts. His thumb traced soothing circles on it as if sensing her fear. Derek was right; she could hear blue jazzy music at the end and soon voices and laughter. Karen blinked when bright colourful night lights hung across a patio and trees greeted her. A jazz band was playing in a corner, couples circled each other on the dance floor and the view behind the dance floor was amazing. The dark ocean pulsed calmly while New York's city line stood behind.

"Wow." Karen could only breathe. She thought Times Square was already impressive with its bright moving lights and big adverts but the view here just took the cake.

"Where are we?" she spun around giddily taking in everything.

Derek watched her with a smile on his face. "It's a secret place that I usually like to go to when I want to get away from everything. Not many know about this place and you're the first person I've brought here."

Karen stopped turning and came back to him. "Wow, I'm honoured." It meant a lot to her even if this was just a business dinner.

They were seated near the ocean view, menus passed to them. Derek ordered a glass of scotch and Karen, white wine.

Karen looked through the menu. Surprisingly the prices were affordable, the food were mainly the type where you tuck in and got your fingers dirty and although they served steaks it wasn't the typical fine dining which Karen had thought. Appearances were decieving. They ordered chicken wings and a huge platter of seafood which could be shared between the both of them.

"I never thought you would be the sort to get your hands dirty," she remarked as she watched Derek suck the meat off the last chicken bone. "I reckoned you would be in a fancy restaurant eating food the size of your palm."

"Sorry to disappoint you, though I appreciate the fine dining scene, it is not what I would call satisfying." Derek wiped his hands on the napkins provided. "Don't understand why people would pay such exorbitant prices for small servings."

Karen nodded in agreement as she sipped from the glass of water that was provided. They had something in common now, when it came to food Derek was a man after her own heart.

"Would you like to dance?" Derek asked suddenly, offering his hand. Karen looked at him warily but took it and they went to the dance floor. His left arm circled her waist and his right hand held hers lightly. Karen distanced herself a little earning a frown from Derek. "Why are you always so tense?" he lightly rubbed the small of her back with his fingers causing her to jolt a little which brought herself closer to him. Karen was fully aware that her chest, hips and thighs were against his and all that separated them was their clothes.

She didn't like this game they were playing, if it was really a game, circling around each other fully aware but neither there.

"You make me nervous." she stated, answering his question. Derek's eyebrow rose in surprise, clearly not expecting that.

"I do now? Why is that so?"

She looked up into his eyes which were peering at her intently, "I...I don't know."

Derek brought his head closer to hers so that his lips were almost grazing her ear. "I think you do," he whispered. Deciding to change tactics, she whispered back with a grin, "I think I do too." Derek pulled back, squinting his eyes "Are you mocking me?"

Karen laughed as she twirled away from him. "You shouldn't be so serious all the time. Anyway, you do realize that you haven't told me anything that you said you wanted to."

Derek tugged her back gently, "Would you like to be the understudy?" Karen missed a beat at his question causing her back to crash against his chest. She must have misheard and she dared not turn back to question.

"You want me to be what?"

"I want you to be the understudy of Marilyn," Derek said behind her.

Her ears didn't fail her the first time, Karen had heard it right. She spun to face him, "This isn't some joke, right?" Derek shook his head. Unable to contain her excitement any longer, Karen squealed, wound her arms around Derek's neck and pulled him into a hug. She felt him stiffen for a moment before finally wrapping his arms around her waist.

Finally! Her dreams of making it big on stage were coming true, this was the first step and Derek made that happen. She allowed herself to surrender in his arms for a moment, taking in his warmth, strength and oddly the security she felt from him. Something tickled at the back of her mind but she didn't want to worry about that now. Karen wanted to share the good news. Karen looked up at him, "Thank you, Derek." she said solemnly and then she brushed a kiss against his bruised cheek and proceeded to return back to their table. Back turned, Karen missed the thoughtful look that Derek had as he watched her go.

**A/N: Yea, so I lied about wondering if Karen would willingly accept the role of the understudy...We all know she would become that so why drag it on any longer lol.**

**I do realize my chapters seem to get longer as I proceed, I don't know if that's a good or bad thing. Should I stop and revert back to short chapters? I'm trying to hasten my writing now so I can actually start publishing drafts/ ideas I alrd have in mind for future chapters that occur after Bombshell...I am exciteddd. Thank you to those who have made this story your favourite/subscribed and reviewed. It's gonna be a long ride and hopefully, one we'll enjoy (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Derek walked through the busy streets of New York like a man on a mission. Unaware of how the crowds seemed to part like the red sea when his presence neared, as if they were aware of the need to steer clear. Those whom were not observant or stubborn enough to not move were plowed through by Derek who in turn earned resentful stares and grumbles. He did not pay any heed but forged ahead, his long coat billowing behind him, messenger bag slung across his body which was attired in a black shirt, denim jeans and dark brown loafers.

"Mummy, is that THE Doctor?" a small boy asked in a hushed whisper, pointing out Derek as he walked by them. "The Doctor must be in a bad mood," his mother noted, deciding to play along. Derek smirked to himself when he heard their conversation in passing. He was familiar with being referenced to the British's hit television show 'Dr. Who' due to his coat and secretly, Derek took it as a compliment. It was a really good show anyway.

He strode into the lobby and punched the button to call for the lift. The boy's mother was right though, Derek was in a foul mood. It was only this morning that Eileen had sprung the information on him that they were bringing in a star, a Rebecca Doo-Barb, Doo-Var or Duvall of some sort.

If she was good like how Eileen had insisted then he didn't have anything to say but what riddled Derek was that she had done it without considering the fact that he had already chosen Karen. For that moment, he felt undermined and also the little act of being stabbed in the back.

_Guess Karma's being a little bitch ain't she?_ Derek mused, recalling the incident between him and Tom as he went into the lift. The doors were close to shutting when a hand stopped it and in slipped Tom.

_Oh joy. _Derek rolled his eyes and folded his arms, signifying that he did not want to be disturbed.

"Well, a good morning to you too!" Tom chirped and stood beside him.

Derek glanced at the ascending numbers on the lift, willing for it to move faster.

"Have you told Ivy?" Tom suddenly asked. Derek gave a deep sigh. _Did he really want to bring that up now?_

Ivy Lynn was another situation which he hed to deal with after the phone call from Eileen. No one wanted to pass her the message about the new star or that Karen was chosen as the understudy not even Tom, his reason being he was afraid of breaking her heart. Thus, Derek became the bearer of bad news and the end result was bad. It was a scene of blonde curls, crying, raised voices, accusations of sleeping with Karen, downing pills with a glass of water and a threat that still rang clear in his head. "You'll regret this," Ivy had said coldly before slamming the door on his face.

_Speaking of pills_...

"Is Ivy still taking those pills for her throat?" Derek asked back, not answering Tom's question. Tom looked back with uncertainty and questions on his face.

"She took the news bad like you predicted and was taking them while we argued. It didn't hit me then but the pills in that bottle were running low," Derek frowned "Too low in fact."

The lift doors slid open signaling that they had reached.

"Did you tell her to stop taking once her throat was okay?" he continued as they walked towards the studio.

"Ivy is a big girl, she doesn't need you." Tom retorted, showing his still apparent displeasure that his best friend was sleeping with the dreaded director, namely Derek.

Derek bristled, "I'm well aware of that and I don't need her too," he shot back angrily and bit his tongue when he realized the heavy meaning of those words. Tom was staring back at him in horror but Derek could sense the anger that was creeping in fast.

"Look as her best friend, make sure she only takes it when it's necessary..." his voice trailed off as Tom simply walked in without a word.

_Otherwise, Marilyn's death wouldn't be the only one we will be having, _Derek thought darkly as he followed behind.

The sounds of laughter greeted him as he strode in. He noted Karen surrounded by the usual clique and she was practically beaming. She had every reason to be happy because she was the understudy but Derek had yet to break the news her that it wouldn't be long. That thought sobered him even more. Derek slipped off his messenger back and placed it on the desk. Laughter changed into soft humming which slowly got louder as he took out his notes.

_Yes, everyone is chirpy today, everyone but me_.

Derek wanted to yell at whoever who was humming to shut up but he kept his irritation in check. It was best to save all these energy into directing. Derek found himself listening closely to the tune as he shut his bag. It was familiar. Derek turned to face the front of the studio just as Bobby shouted "Batman!" and then gasped when he realized how loud he was and that Derek's attention was on them.

_The sods were humming the tune of Batman! _

Derek turned an accusing look to Karen who simply returned an innocent smile before bending down to reach her toes. Derek couldn't help but smile to himself as he took off the coat, earning him an odd stare from Linda.

Maybe, just maybe, the day was going to take a better turn after all. _And after this I'll probably burn my coat or throw it in the back of my closet_, he decided.

* * *

Little did Derek know, he had to take back his words a few hours later. Just as Karen was done singing 'Never Give All The Heart, Eileen strode in with the star Rebecca Duvall. The reception to this in the room was a long silence, followed by confusion lots of it, especially from Karen who now stood there in the center of the room. Her eyes demanded an explanation which Derek could not give right now.

"Derek, didn't you tell them?" Eileen asked. All eyes shot to him, Karen's now full of shock when she realized what this meant.

He could see how Karen probably saw him now, that he was a liar and that he had done it again. Luring her into thinking it was all good intention when in fact he had a hidden agenda like the couch casting night.

Karen looked down, gave a slight shake of her head and quickly backed away from the center spot towards where the rest of the ensemble was sitting.

"I was focused on making sure Karen, the _understudy_," Derek stressed on the word, "knew her parts well."

Derek found his eyes searching for Karen's. He wanted her to believe in him that he meant it when he told her that night. She avoided his stare and simply stared at the ground.

"Understudy," Rebecca Duvall laughed "Why would you need one when you have me?"

Derek gave her a deathly stare, hoping it would shut her up. This tall blonde scrawny woman who looked much too old to portray Marilyn was making things worse. She only laughed at Derek again and asked, "Isn't that the truth?"

Derek gave her a pained smile before signaling to Linda to announce a lunch break.

"I just got here!" Rebecca protested as everyone scrambled for their bags or wallets. Derek stood up and ignored the pointed look that Eileen was giving him.

"I'm pretty sure you would need to get acquainted with the show's songs. Meet Tom our wonderful composer and Julia the brainy lyricist," He gestured towards the both of them, Tom giving a rather fake smile and Julia behind her dark tinted glasses, an air of being unconcerned surrounded her.

"We'll talk in a bit." Derek gave a light pat on Rebecca's shoulder as he watched Karen walk out with a hurried sense about her. Swiftly, Derek followed after Karen much to Jessica and Bobby's watchful surprised eyes.

Karen slipped into the empty lift, staring straight at him as Derek watch the doors slowly close and she did not make a move to stop it. He cursed, sprinted and slipped in just in time.

"Karen..." he began as he stood in front of her. She looked away and moved around him to stand next to the buttons. "Listen to me. I wasn't lying about making you the understudy."

She glanced at him with watchful eyes, waiting. Derek wanted to laugh at this predicament that he was in now. It seemed that Karen and he were unknowingly forming a habit of being alone together only when the situation didn't call for it. His mind was trying to wrap itself around the sense of déjà vu that was creeping up on him. Both of them in this very lift which led to the unraveling of events that have occurred.

"I just didn't think Rebecca would come so soon thus, I didn't tell you." Derek explained.

"You knew this for how long?" Karen asked.

"Eileen only told me this morning," Derek sighed "Yes, I was as shocked as you are now."

The cold stance in Karen became mellower after that. "I just thought you were up to your old tricks. Only this time it came back to nip you in the butt," she stated.

Well, he couldn't say he didn't see that one coming.

"You're heading out for lunch now, I presume." Derek took in the wallet and IPhone she held in her hand.

"Meeting Dev," Karen smiled as the doors slid open "You can join us if you want to."

_And have another showdown with that wanker? No thank you. _

"I know both of you have had your differences but I'm sure through this, you can finally work things out."

_Differences? That was an understatement._ Dev pretty much despised him and Derek wasn't that eager to be best buds with the fellow Brit.

"It'll be great, trust me." Karen placed her hand on his arm and looked up to him with her huge eyes.

Derek thought he could probably trust her with his life and that was alarming. It confused him that Karen was able to bring out the sentimental and caring side which he thought he had lost so long ago and the worst thing was she had not gone all out for his attention. Nothing of that sort but Karen was slowly getting under his skin with the way she was.

"If you insist," Derek muttered as if he was dreading it.

Karen laughed as she walked down the pathway with Derek beside her.

* * *

"Just no, I can hear it in the O's or I come from the other place," Karen was warning him candidly with her rather splendid mimic of his British accent. "It wasn't impressive."

Derek looked at her with amusement as he opened the door of the cafe and ushered her in.

Karen broke into a happy "Dev!" when she located him sitting near the tall glass windows. Dev got up to hug her and Derek watched as the moods on his face changed when he took in Derek's presence. Karen detangled herself from Dev's arms and stood beside him, glowing.

_If only I could do that. _Derek found himself thinking. _What?_

"What is he doing here?" Dev asked. Derek took in the way his stance changed and how his arm around Karen's hip seemed to pull her in tighter towards him.

_Still possessive. Check._

"I thought it would be nice for him to join us and both of you to call it truce." Karen said smiling, apparently not aware of the rising tension or she was good at hiding it.

"Shall we sit?" Derek pulled in a chair and made himself comfy. Dev was positively brimming with anger and oddly, Derek found himself taking pleasure in that.

The lunch though it started tense became quite relaxed after Karen shared the happenings that occurred during practice which Derek found interesting. It wasn't every day a director got to see and hear things from an ensemble's perception. However, Derek noticed that though Dev was smiling, nodding and agreeing at all the correct points during Karen's storytelling, his head wasn't in it. In fact his eyes were always flicking to his phone and it kept vibrating. After awhile, Dev couldn't help but reply whoever it was that kept texting.

Derek watch Dev smile at the phone. _His girlfriend was talking and there he is smiling at his phone, how quaint._

"Work?" Derek had to ask, startling Dev.

Karen looked at him, "Are they calling you back?"

Dev placed his phone back on the table. "Yea, it seems they're going to start the meeting earlier than I thought, I'll go to the Men's before we head out okay?" Dev rushed a hurried kiss on Karen's cheek before heading to the back.

"Well, that turned out well." Karen quipped and turned to look out of the window. Dev's phone vibrated again and this time, Derek decided to peek since Dev wasn't around and Karen wasn't looking.

_1 message from RJ._

Derek frowned and looked away when Dev came back. Apparently Dev had taken time to clean up. His hair was slicked back nicely with water.

"All set?" Dev asked all smiles and with a buzzing energy that wasn't around him earlier on.

"Pretty psyched for a political meeting, aren't you?" Derek commented dryly.

Dev frowned but didn't comment. They walked out and then Dev did the unthinkable. "So, I'll leave Karen in your hands. It was great sorting things out with you." Dev shook Derek's hand too tightly for his comfort before letting go. "Bye, love." He gave Karen a quick peck on her lips before heading the other direction which Derek swore, with a skip in his step.

"How odd..." he heard Karen comment before they began to walk back towards the building where practice was held at.

Derek was sure he wasn't the only one that had noticed the abrupt change in Dev's behaviour and what he saw and suspected surprisingly did not please him a single bit.

**A/N: Hmm.. this chapter is pretty much a filler I think. Anyone having Smash withdrawals? I know I do. There isn't much to see on tumblr too. I'm glad many of you liked the prev chapter, I liked writing that one too (: Lots of speculation going on there. Anyway, drop your reviews you know I love hearing from you (:**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the late update been dealing with life like trying to get a damn job. Here's hoping this chapter doesn't come back to bite me in the ass..enjoy!**

**Chapter 13  
**

Two more days and the show now titled Bombshell was going to Boston for live previews which would be held over a span of six weeks or more. Nerves were riding high as last minute changes were made to the songs written by Tom and Julia to suit Rebecca's voice. Derek winced as Rebecca butchered 'Secondhand White Baby Grand'. The song was meant to be sung emotionally not whispered as dry as a witch's cackle. He wanted to kill Eileen. She was good Eileen had said and had star quality to bring in the masses. _Star quality my ass, the only thing this said quality would bring in are probably the dead. Even so the dead would rather not be disturbed._ Oh god, he couldn't listen to her any longer. Derek would take a dog howling over Rebecca any time.

"Enough!" Derek snapped. Rebecca gaped at him like a goldfish out of water. The ensemble stared at him with bated breaths waiting for him to continue. "The song has been crucified enough already."

"I...I beg your pardon?" Rebecca gasped.

"You heard me...You're butchering the song." Derek dragged each word out coldly. Tom and Julia were staring at Derek with open admiration probably glad that finally, someone was speaking up to save their wonderful songs.

"I'm trying," Rebecca protested.

"Well, try harder. We haven't got all day." Derek replied non-emphatically and crossed his arms across his chest indicating that this conversation was no longer up for discussion.

Rebecca stood up and stomped out of the studio, her assistants rushing behind her.

Derek rolled his eyes at her departure. He had seen his fair share of diva antics, including Ivy's, to know that Rebecca would come back apologetic and probably hoping to suck up to the him to be on his good side again. They were all the same except for Karen, time and time again when he picked on her or criticized her dancing she had taken it all at face value, simply correcting when she knew she was wrong and only standing up to him when he had gone too far. That had been a pleasent surprise not only to him but to the rest of the ensemble and production crew who were present at that time. Rebecca was asked to take a day off that day with Tom to have voice coaching lessons and wasn't present thus, Karen was made to do the blocking.

When Karen had stood up to him, he saw the fire in her that was present during the couch casting and then it clicked. Karen stood in front of him dressed in that purple dress and blonde wig, she was Marilyn standing up for the woman that she was, the woman that had dreams to be someone big and not kept as a stay in wife. The woman that had a purpose. Derek saw Karen as that and it had stunned him to his very core. He always believed that Karen had potential but seeing her as Marilyn in his head, it fueled his creativity juices and Derek was furious that he couldn't work on it due to Rebecca.

Derek tapped an impatient tune on his stack of notes ignoring the grateful thanks from Tom and Julia. It wasn't going to be long where they both would be unhappy with him again anyway. A vicious cycle. It was best not to accept their graditude.

The studio doors swung open to reveal Eileen. Derek acknowledged her presence from the corner of his eye but did not stand to greet her. If she was angry, he was pissed off too. Two could play the same game.

"Everybody out!" Eileen yelled. Derek made an act of standing up to leave. "Do not play with me, Derek," Eileen warned "Everybody out except, Tom, Julia and Derek!"

The ensemble and crew scrambled out, doors swinging shut behind them.

Eileen looked at Derek with folded arms, "Well?"

"Well, what?" Derek smirked at her.

"Explain to me why is Rebecca threatening to quit?" Eileen asked with her hands held at her hips.

Derek sat up, "That's the first bloody good news I've heard all day!"

Eileen raised her hands in exasperation, "We need her!"

"You said she was good," Julia accused.

"Well, she is..."

"She's good in butchering the song, that I can give her credit for," Tom pointed out earning a salute from Derek who raised his pen in agreement.

"She is a movie star!" Eileen exclaimed.

Derek rolled his eyes, "She may be a star on screen but is certainly not one on stage."

"Well, what do you propose?" Eileen asked, disgruntled.

"I say we bring back Ivy," Tom suggested, earning a stare from all three. "She has the chops."

Derek had not spoken to Ivy since the last time he told her about Rebecca and Karen being the understudy. At the way she had ended the conversation he wouldn't think she'll be keen to see him so soon.

_What a nightmare. One of the reasons never to settle with a woman._

"Derek?" Eileen called him out, wanting his take on this.

Derek was already planning to agree with Tom because anything else would have been better than Rebecca.

"I'm okay with it but we can't have her take on the lead, not with those reviews." Derek's implication was clear no matter what they still had to go ahead with Rebecca.

"Group suicide, anyone?" Julia quipped from her corner.

* * *

"Ohmygod! They're bringing Ivy back!" Bobby hissed from where he stood, eavesdropping outside the studio door. Jessica who had been braiding Karen's hair looked up at this, "They're what?"

"Ivy!" Bobby exclaimed gesturing wildly and placed his ear back on the door.

Jessica looked at Karen whom was fiddling around with her plastic bottle, "That isn't good news for Ms Green Iowa here."

Karen chuckled, "You guys, I'm okay with Ivy coming back. She deserves this."

Dennis slid down from his seat and sat beside Karen, "You almost had Marilyn twice and you're okay with it been taken away from you for the third time? Girl, you crazy."

Karen looked at them nervously, "Aren't you guys her good friends? You should be supporting her."

"Oh we are good friends but we ain't the best, that position has already been signed up by Tom and him," Bobby gestured at Sam who was plugged in to his IPhone down the hallway. "It's just fun to see some healthy competition, now and then."

Jessica nodded in agreement while finishing up the braid that was now around Karen's head.

Suddenly, Bobby scrambled away from the door and quickly plunked himself beside Karen. The doors swung open, Eileen looking exasperated and muttering about how Derek would be the death of her, Tom not far behind on the phone to what sounded like Ivy and Derek, hands in his pocket his face a dark canvas strolled out.

Karen watched as Derek paused in front of her and took in the sight of the foursome now looking up at him, Jessica fingers in Bobby's hair. "What is this? A hair salon?" Derek asked sardonically. "Karen you look silly, take it off."

Derek looked down the hallway and roared "Rebecca! Where are you?" She appeared round the corner with her shake in hand, looking rather forlorn.

Karen touched her head and looked at the clique who were mouthing that she looked fine and Derek was plain loco.

"Rebecca, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier on..."

Karen turned at those words, surprised at the sudden change of tone and mood from Derek. She watched him trail a finger up her arm as if to comfort her.

Disgust flooded Karen so fast that the next thing she did was a blur to her. The empty water bottle that she was holding went flying through the air and it landed on the back of Derek's head with a soft thud.

Everyone gasped; Derek cursed and turned to face towards the source of the flying projectile. His green eyes widened when he realized it was she who threw the bottle.

"Sorry, I was aiming for the dustbin." Karen gestured towards the trash can that was truly near him "You were in the way."

Derek gaped at her and then turned to face Rebecca. "Let's not waste any more time, shall we?" Derek strode pass Karen and back into the studio, Rebecca who was following behind gave her knowing wink before entering.

The ensemble and Tom who had witnessed the whole situation stared at her, eyes abug.

"My hand slipped," Karen shrugged.

* * *

Karen sighed with relief when practice ended. They had been going over the same few numbers because Rebecca kept requesting for changes or she would miss the tempo of the song entirely. She still thought Rebecca was wonderful though, it wasn't every day in her normal life that she got to meet a movie star let alone be in the same room with one.

Jessica and the rest had asked her out for drinks but Karen opted for a night alone at home since Dev was going to have another work meeting. She needed it.

Karen was about to leave the room when Derek called her. She stopped being surprised whenever he did that, it was too frequent that it was almost becoming their every day routine. Karen said bye to the others and walked to where he was sitting.

"Yes, Derek?"

Derek raised an eyebrow at her tone but didn't comment. "I just wanted to make sure if you're alright."

It was Karen's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Yea, I'm fine. Aching feet but other than that fine."

"Erm..." he seemed to fumble for a moment "How do I put this delicately? What was with the bottle throwing earlier on?"

Karen felt her cheeks warm up at that memory, "You were just in the way."

"Right, right...I thought you were being jealous," Derek muttered "Jealousy isn't becoming of you."

Karen felt her jaw drop. Did he seriously think she was jealous? She retracted her jaw, shook her head, turned and walked out off the room. Derek sure had a lot of nerve.

"Karen? Karen!"

She continued walking and was glad that the lift was waiting for her. She quickly ran in and jabbed at the button to shut the door, Derek's calls silenced.

* * *

"Blast it!" Derek watched as the lift numbers hit one. It wasn't his intention to voice out his thoughts but those words had simply trickled out before he could process them, his mind too tired from the brain storming and verbal sparring earlier in the day. Karen already thought he was an egotistic creeper lurker ass and now she was going to think he was a presumptuous prick.

_The list just gets longer doesn't it?_

He needed a drink and probably a good lay. It was a long time since he had one, which would sort out everything and release the pent up stress he had been keeping since Rebecca's arrival.

Derek walked into the nearest bar and ordered a bottle of beer. He wasn't in the mood for good ol' fancy scotch; beer out of a bottle was just fine. Derek found himself pondering about the events that happened after accepting to be onboard the Marilyn ship. It was a whirlwind for sure. A huge tumultuous one in fact. There was Ivy the vivacious blonde whom he enjoyed being in bed with very much, Tom his dark past and probably not one he'll be visiting anytime soon despite having to face him almost every day, Eileen a strong woman and great friend though not so recently but he understood her reasons and then there was Karen, the green Iowan girl whose presence was always around, lingering, teasing, tempting and so innocent. Derek hated to admit it but she drew him like a moth to a flame and like the flame that is lethal to the moth, Karen was dangerous in the sense that he found himself caring, he found himself being glad that she was happy, he found himself wanting to make sure that what she thought of him was right and recently, he found himself being protective. In every sense, Karen was making him into someone he wasn't and it was frightening.

Derek downed the bottle like it was his last and ordered another.

_Karen, Karen why do you have to haunt me so?_

His eyes began searching for a woman or potential bed mate to keep him company for the night. They finally rested on a brunette standing at a dark corner, striking a figure in that tight dress, huge eyes and a great smile. She was laughing at something or more like with someone. Derek frowned when the person moved towards her, placed an arm on her waist and pulled her closer towards him. Then he brought his face near her ear to whisper something which caused her to throw her head back with a low throaty laughter that promised sex. That little act revealed his face under the harsh night light and Derek saw red.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14  
**

"Where the fuck are you taking me?" His voice slurring at the edges as he was hauled through the bar, "Get your filthy hands off me!" His indignant exclamations were left ignored as Derek continued stalking ahead, pulling him by the collar.

"Let go off him, you brute!" the brunette shouted as she tried catching up with them in her impossibly high heels. Paying customers scurried away or only stared, clearly not keen to get involved in something that looked to get ugly real fast.

The cool night air hitting his skin was a pleasant welcome against the simmering anger he could feel thrumming within his veins. Derek let go of the person he was holding on to causing the brunette to gasp as she watched the latter trip over his own feet and stumble towards the ground. She rushed towards his fallen state and glared at Derek, "What is your problem?"

"Yea, Dev," Derek sneered "What is _the _problem?" He watched the brunette's huge brown eyes widen in surprise. They were almost like Karen's he noted causing him to scowl even further. Dev staggered to his feet, straightening himself in the process.

"You know him?" The brunette looked at Derek and Dev curiously.

"We've met," Dev muttered while working out the kinks in his neck before staring straight at Derek as if daring him to say otherwise.

"What is this, Dev?" Derek demanded. The brunette sensing the tension came close to Dev and placed her hand on his arm in a protective manner.

_What the hell?_

"It's okay, RJ," Dev motioned her to go back into the club. Derek's eyebrows rose at that. _The infamous RJ_. RJ gave Derek a last wary look before entering again.

Derek paced restlessly, watching Dev from the corner of his eye.

"What do you want?" Dev asked coldly once she stepped in. Derek continued pacing and then he stopped, spun on his foot and walked purposefully towards Dev till they were almost nose to nose.

Dev flinched almost instinctively and glared at Derek's broadening grin when he realized what he had done.

"What are you doing with her?" Derek's voice was so chilly like glaciers in the already cold night.

"Why do you care? Just because you're able to run Karen's life doesn't give you the right to budge into mine."

"Run. Karen's. Life?" _What was he talking about?_

"That's right, you come in like this brilliant director badgering her around, making her stay out so late," Dev's voice almost like a petulant child "She doesn't have time for me."

_Doesn't have time for him? _Karen always made a point to meet Dev for lunch or dinner if she could._ It sure helps that she's always informing the rest of the ensemble that loud._ Derek stared at him incredulously.

"Aren't you supposed to be having a business meeting tonight?" Derek stared at him pointedly. Dev's shifting of eyes and backing away was enough to make Derek snap. No one saw it coming and in the next instant Dev was lying flat on the ground, gaping at Derek in pain.

"Bloody wanker," Dev growled and leaped from the ground towards Derek.

Derek managed to ward off some of the blows but a slight miscalculation saw him nursing a split lip that began bleeding profusely.

_Fuck, this is getting out of hand._

Just as Dev's fist was coming in again, Derek side stepped swung his arm under Dev and grabbed the front of his shirt before slamming Dev against the bricked wall, knocking the wind out of him.

Dev's eye was swelling up now and he wheezed in anger, struggling against Derek.

"I suggest you tell Karen the truth before you go any further with your damn RJ," Derek hissed "She deserves better."

"Why you piece of sh—"

Derek jerked him against the wall again causing Dev to wince in pain.

"I mean it, tell her or I will."

Dev glared with his non swollen eye but nodded quietly.

"It was nice bumping into you," Derek muttered coldly as he wiped off the blood on his lip gruffly before letting go of Dev's shirt and with that he walked off.

* * *

Karen walked out of the bedroom, dressed and ready to head out for her morning shift at the café. She walked into the kitchen, greeted Dev who looked like the living daylights were knocked out of him. Karen did a double take and really looked at Dev. His hair was tousled and his right eye swollen. Karen rushed towards him, "Dev! What happened?" She gently prodded his face at various angles to check causing Dev to wince.

"There was a scuffle outside a bar that I was passing and I got caught in it," he muttered.

"Didn't anyone try to stop it?" Karen padded towards the fridge and began raiding it in search for an ice pack.

"Erm…yea, they did," Dev rubbed his palms against his eyes "I don't need an ice pack, the swelling's subsiding."

Karen frowned and walked up to him, in doing so she took notice of the living room and the couch that looked like it had been slept in. "You slept on the couch? You could have just entered the bedroom and slept beside me."

Dev sighed, "I didn't want to trouble you. Shouldn't you be off now?"

Karen offered to stay but Dev deflected her offer in every way possible till she finally relented.

"You know I love you, right?" Karen asked before leaving. Dev looked at her silently before he finally nodded.

* * *

"Fancy seeing you here…" Karen turned almost sloshing the pot of hot coffee that she was carrying. Derek sat there with an amused smile on his face that was spotting a bruised cheek and swollen lip. A dark red scarf set around his neck, followed by a dark grey shirt, his leather jacket and denim jeans completed the look.

"What are you doing here?" Karen asked.

"The last time I checked, this was a free city," Derek smirked and gestured towards his mug. Karen rolled her eyes and filled it with coffee. It was a little disconcerting to have the great mighty Derek sitting in this humble café where she worked.

"Please, take a seat," Derek said pleasantly. Karen scanned her surroundings to check if her boss was looking and then plopped herself on the chair.

"I want to apologize about what I said last night, I was just being a little presumptuous," he added before leaning towards her.

"A little?"

"It's not every day I get a bottle thrown at me!" Derek exclaimed.

"Well, there's a first for everything," Karen said smiling, slightly amused by how frazzled Derek was looking. "What happened to your face anyway? Was there a memo that went around?" she pantomimed scribbling on a piece of paper "Hit a Brit day."

Derek touched his face and scowled in response.

"Dev came back from last night with a ringer around his eye which is looking rather swollen, the last time I saw him," Karen explained "He was caught in some scuffle apparently."

"He said that?"

Karen looked at Derek and noticed that the lines on his face had tensed up.

"Yea, I'm glad he's okay though. What is your story anyway?"

Derek chuckled to himself but it wasn't one done out of humor, "What a bastard," she heard him mutter under his breath.

Karen looked at him puzzled. Derek pushed his chair back, "I'll see you at the studio later, thanks for the coffee," he said rather briskly and dropped some change on the table. He gave her a noncommittal smile before leaving.

She stared at him bemused, watching his retreating form.

"Karen! Table 6 please!" her boss called, startling her from her seat to attend to the waiting table.

* * *

"Excited for tomorrow?" Ivy asked Karen as she sidled up to her. Karen studied Ivy before shrugging. "You would think the understudy would have more excitement than that," Ivy stated as they observed Derek leading Rebecca to the corner of the room.

"I am but we have Rebecca," Karen replied, "I don't see the point of being overly excited."

"I would do anything to have her role," Ivy sighed.

Karen gave her a knowing look though she decided it was best to not comment.

"I guess your leg's doing fine?" Karen asked.

"Wow Karen, do you actually care?" Ivy snipped.

Karen rolled her eyes, "I don't think everyone has little schemes up their sleeves like you do."

Ivy looked back at her with new appraisal, "Touché, Iowa. Touché."

Their eyes returned to the corner of the room when Rebecca broke into giggles.

"King Sauron is at it again," Bobby commented softly before gazing back at Ivy. The dark emotion that crossed Ivy's face then was not lost on Karen.

* * *

They were finally in Boston and the theatre that the Bombshell previews were going to be held at was huge and breathtaking on the inside. Karen not to say the least was gob smacked. "Pinch me," Karen whispered in awe as she walked down the aisle towards the stage, her head turning left and right as she took in her surroundings. "I'm not dreaming right?"

Jessica reached over and pinched her arm eliciting a yelp from Karen. "Nope," Jessica grinned.

Karen ran up the stage and began executing a few ballet moves on the stage. She _pliéd_, twirled and pirouetted, lost in her own world. Just as Karen got into a _saut de chat_ two strong arms captured her waist and lifted her in the air. Karen gasped and looked down to see Derek staring up at her intently, his light green eyes sparkling "Having fun, Ms Cartwright?"

Karen felt herself blushing as Derek slowly brought her down causing the back of her body to slowly brush against his while she descended.

"What are you doing, Derek?" she heard herself ask him softly once they were head to head.

"Nothing, Karen," he murmured behind her ear "You were dancing and I caught you."

Unwittingly, she felt her skin tingle from the base of her ear lobe down her neck to somewhere deep within her. Karen blinked. Shaking off the sensation, Karen swiftly extracted herself from his arms and rushed towards where the rest of the ensemble was waiting, in the wings. Ivy who had caught the whole exchange was staring daggers at Karen.

"Alright, everyone!" Derek called "Let's get down to business, Rebecca, where are you?"

Rebecca shuffled out with a huge grin on her face and she came closer towards Derek who welcomed her with open arms. The whole ensemble watched Derek gave a quick chaste kiss on her cheek which brought on a giggle from Rebecca.

Looks were shared among the ensemble, curiosity piqued. It was getting quite apparent that Derek was setting his sights on Rebecca Duvall for some reason. Karen found herself rolling her eyes at this. Couldn't the man keep it in his pants just once? She wondered if there was really anything going on between the both of them and if yes, did Ivy know about it.

Instructions were given to get into costume change so that Derek could work out the lighting with the technical crew and also ensure that blocking was in tip top condition. Derek wanted the best for Bombshell, Eileen had planned to have three live previews to test the waters before fully extending to a few weeks or so in Boston. If things were to go according to plan they would then head to Baltimore for a few more shows and then it would be back to New York.

It was time to get the show started.

* * *

_plié - _A continuous bending of the knees.

_saut de chat_ - A jump where the front leg extends with a développé

**A/N: Kudos to those who guessed that it was Dev, it was pretty obvious ;) With this chapter away, it's time to get the real drama started that means more brain storming. Thanks for those who reviewed or dropped private messages, they really mean a lot to me.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Derek sat at his booth with a stony expression on his face. The tension was palpable, so thick it was almost choking. The ensemble scattered on stage were left to defend for themselves, unsure of what to do next. Ivy standing centre stage gazed at Derek expectantly. They were all watching and waiting, like lost sheep without the herder. The storm came and crashed. Rebecca Duvall being it. She had basically lost it when she found out her Joe DiMaggio was DiMaggio no more because the cast that was playing him had to quit due to another pilot that was calling his name. She couldn't be Marilyn without him she said and thought Derek was being unprofessional to not have informed her earlier before she stomped off.

Calling Derek unprofessional was like declaring that a lion is a small fluffy kitty and then getting eaten when you enter its cage.

"Derek?" Linda prodded, aware of the precious time they were wasting if they continued waiting. Derek closed his eyes and took in a deep cleansing breath.

"Okay, 10 minutes break. I'll deal with Rebecca." He got up from his seat, jogged up the stage past Ivy and the rest before heading towards the wings to go backstage to Rebecca's dressing room.

He had to do something to shake her up and get her in line. Time was a wasting and he wasn't going to let a show that he was directing be affected by it at any cost. Not when his reputable reputation was on the line. Derek knocked on her dressing room door before entering. He found her curled up on the couch staring into empty space. It was now or never.

"Darling, I'm sorry," he began gently to soften her up "I should have told you alone instead of dropping the news in front of everyone." Rebecca cocked her head to one side, assessing Derek as he approached the couch. "Don't be mad," he continued "Please? For me?" Derek squatted near the foot of the couch and looked up towards her. He watched her frosty exterior crack slowly in front of him a ghost of a smile form at the corner of her lips. Derek knew he had her attention.

"You have it inside you to be Marilyn. You're Rebecca Duvall, the movie star," Derek said softly while his hand came up to her chin and slowly caressed it. A spark within Rebecca's blue eyes lit up as she lapped up the attention. "Use that power, delve in it," Derek's voice spinning a hypnotic web around them "With that power you can do anything."

Suddenly, Rebecca was leaning closer. He knew what she wanted, to be glorified and assured. To gain back the power lost in a world she wasn't familiar with which was Broadway. Derek had no intention of taking despite what others were bound to say once this leaked out but he could give to have her where he wanted.

"Anything?" Rebecca purred seductively. Derek felt his mind shut out everything. Emotions, senses and thoughts. He shifted his smile so that it now held want and dark promises. He was good at this. He learnt from the best. _Daddy dearest._

"Anything," he whispered darkly before she pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

Just as Derek predicted, it wasn't long that news of Rebecca and his assumed rendezvous' in her dressing room had spread like wildfire. Burning everything it touched and leaving a distasteful taste at the back of the tongue, particularly Ivy's. He didn't need to guess to know that it was either sneaky, nosy Ellis or Rebecca's pasty, vampiric looking assistant whom likely stood outside the door and overheard everything - from a chuckle, to a giggle or a low moan – and then went off to spread the word.

_"Derek had sex with Rebecca!" "What?" "What's new?" "I knew it, he's a nympho." "Incubus suits better…"_

The loud whispers followed Derek wherever he went for the next few days. The ensemble had no shame to even bother hiding their discussions of him. Derek wondered if Karen knew. Who was he kidding? A small tightly knit group as theirs, it was a wonder she had not come probably throwing a high heeled shoe at him this time.

Internally, Derek sighed. Trying to grasp what Linda was telling him, something about costumes and Michael Swift coming in later for the day. They had decided to hire him back for Joe DiMaggio despite Julia's angry protests. He knew why Julia was being emotional about this but no way was he going to be involved in her matters. Julia being a grown woman could take care of herself as far as he's concerned.

"Derek…" a voice infiltrated his thoughts and Linda's talking. They both turned to find Ivy staring back at them, an odd expression on her face. As if sensing the needed privacy, Linda excused herself.

"Hey, Ivy…" Derek greeted her warily.

"You're sleeping with Rebecca aren't you?" The accusation shot out.

_Cut right to the chase, why don't you?_

He was sick of hearing the same thing over and over. It wasn't even the truth to start off with. Yes, he had been in the room with Rebecca, he had given in to her whims just so she could think she had him but she was wrong and he had made out with her. That was it, there was no sex. Derek was far from being attracted to Rebecca. Not by a long shot. Those small sacrifices had made her pliant and easier to work with. Derek didn't have to tell Ivy this, there was no reason to.

"Rebecca needs my attention," he finally explained and watched as a thousand and one emotions danced across Ivy's face but only one being prominent. Hurt.

"What about us?" she whispered "A few days ago, you said you loved me…"

_Ahh that_.

Derek knew she would have read too much into it once those words slipped out of his mouth. He had said it out of affection and admiration of how similar Ivy was to him when it came to the artistic and professional views of Bombshell. He loved her for that and wondered what he would do without her presence to help him in these areas. Other than that, the love did not exceed more.

"Ivy, we're professionals." _Nothing more._ Those words need not be uttered but it was there.

_Way to go Derek, another way to shoot down one that is already wounded._

Ivy's eyes hardened, her voice cold, "Professionals? Ha! Why do I even bother? You know what? I stay true to what I said then, you will regret this."

_Empty threats_, he thought, _what could she do?_

Derek stared back at her impassively, "Oh darling…"

She shot a finger at him, "No, Derek. No." Ivy looked at him with unshed tears and Derek sighed, "I'm sorry." Blinking back her tears as she walked away, she muttered to herself "No, you're not."

* * *

Karen walked into the ladies room to the sound of crying. She paused in mid stride wondering if she was just hearing things. The soft sobbing continued. Frowning Karen made her way towards the cubicles and stopping at the one that was locked.

"Hey, are you okay?" The crying paused for a moment, "Who's...who's that?" the voice asked shakily. Karen's eyebrows shot up instantly when she realized who was behind the closed door.

"Ivy? It's me, Karen. Are you alright?"

"Leave me alone..."

Though they weren't close friends, Karen being the girl who always placed others before herself couldn't help but worry.

"Talk to me, Ivy." Karen leaned against the countertop, waiting.

The sobbing stopped and the flushing of the toilet bowl ensued then it was the unlocking of the door revealing Ivy with swollen red eyes and a rosy nose.

"Persistent aren't you?" Ivy muttered before shuffling towards the sink to freshen up.

Karen turned to face her silent, observing Ivy's reflection in the mirror.

After washing her face, Ivy pulled out some paper napkins from the dispenser and blotted her face. She looked at Karen and rolled her eyes, "Can't you just leave? What do you want? Do you want to laugh at my stupidity?"

"Wha-at?" Karen looked at her with confusion "Why would I laugh at you?"

Ivy really looked at her and gave a brittle laugh. "You've gotta be kidding me...Didn't you hear the news? Derek slept with Rebecca."

"I'm sorry...what?" Karen stared at her in shock.

"Yea, he dealt with her by sleeping with her," Ivy announced.

"Are you okay?" Karen finally asked after a moment of silence. Ivy took in a deep shuddering breath, "The show must go on, doesn't it?" she muttered quietly.

* * *

_Dammit, where is Derek?_ After Karen's account with Ivy, the only thing in her head now was to lay it on him even though this was of no concern to her. She hated seeing people get hurt. She strode past the ticketing concierge, bumping into Dennis, Bobby, Jessica and Sam along the way. They were all telling her the same news about Derek as they made their way into the hallways when what greeted her made her heart stop. There sat Dev with a bouquet of white lilies and judging from his expression, his head was in deep thought. As if sensing that he was being watched, Dev looked up; his face broke into a grin when he realized who it was. Swiftly, he jogged towards Karen and pulled her into a hug. "I missed you," he mumbled while snuggling against her. Karen gave a pleased laugh, "What are you doing here?" Dev pulled away with a smile, "I wanted to surprise you and I've been doing a lot of thinking..."

Karen sombered, whatever Dev was thinking about that made him come all the way to Boston must be serious.

Suddenly, Dev went down on one knee and pulled out a box bringing on gasps from Jessica, Dennis and Bobby who were still watching them. Karen felt her whole world shift and try to realign itself.

"I've been thinking...you're the one for me, Karen. Will you marry me?"

_Marriage. Wow, am I ready? I'm not...no, yes I am but now? Oh Dev..._

Her heart was swelling with emotions. She was about to tell him what she thought when the door which opened towards the main stage slammed loudly startling everyone. Karen looked up to find Derek staring at them looking none too pleased. "How bloody convenient," Derek stated coldly. He then gave what appeared to be a look of disgust towards Karen and then strode past them without another word.

"Wonder what has gotten his knickers in a twist," Bobby commented.

The moment was gone and Karen wanted to talk to Derek. She looked at Dev who was still kneeling awkwardly. "I'll see you later? You can stay with Bobby and the rest first."

Dev scrambled to his feet, "So is it a yes or a no?"

Karen looked at Derek's departing form. "Now isn't a good time, Dev." The others stood around them restless and couldn't help but feel awkward for Dev. "Come Dev, let's give you a tour backstage," Jessica suggested chirpily as she slipped an arm around Dev's. Karen gave her a silent look of thanks and an apologetic look towards Dev's sullen face.

With a last look at all them, she turned to give chase.

* * *

_Asking Karen to marry him, what is he thinking? My fist should make a marriage with his face. Does she know?_

Those thoughts ran through his head as he made his way out of the theatre. Derek had forgotten some of his notes and was on his way out to the hotel when he found Dev kneeling on one knee in front of Karen and everyone else with that damn ring.

Dev had not even bothered to look ashamed.

"Derek! Derek!" He looked over his shoulder to find Karen chasing after him.

Oh great, was she going to tell him the good news now? Derek continued walking, not slowing down a single bit till they reached the hotel.

He heard Karen curse and smiled to himself. _Looks like Ms Innocent Cartwright has a potty mouth too_.

Derek strode into the lift that was waiting. "Dammit, Derek!" Karen rushed in and glared at him. "I was calling you earlier on, didn't you hear?"

Derek gave her a bored look as the lift ascended. The doors slid open and Derek walked out causing Karen to follow him.

"Derek, why do you do this?" Karen asked finally walking alongside him. "Why do you need to keep sleeping with any woman that crosses your path?"

Derek stopped, perplexed.

"I heard from Ivy about you and Rebecca," Karen stated "You hurt her."

Derek ran his fingers through his tousled hair, "You chased me all the way to only tell me something I already know? Bravo, Karen." He continued walking till they were at his door. Derek slipped the card through the lock and opened it. Just at he was about to walk in, Karen placed her hand on his arm, "I'm trying to talk to you."

Derek sighed, he gestured her to enter his room. Karen was one persistent woman.

* * *

The door clicked shut behind them. Karen took in her surroundings realizing his room was bigger than hers which was no surprise. He was the director after all. Derek strode towards his desk where a pile of notes lay, muttering to himself as he sat and flipped through the notes.

Without much thought, Karen sat at the edge of his bed. "So, why did you do it?"

Derek looked up, startled as if he had forgotten her presence and then his gaze became almost predatory when he took in where she sat, absentmindedly trailing her fingers on the sheets.

"I didn't," he said darkly.

"You didn't?" Karen looked at him curiously.

"I didn't sleep with Rebecca unlike what others chose to think," he stared at her fingers distractedly "We kissed but that's all."

"That's still cheating," Karen retorted.

In an instant, Derek was on his feet and stalking towards the bed. Karen didn't like the way he stared at her, it was part anger and part predatory. Instinct kicked in and she was scrambling away but not in the right direction. Derek was across the sheets two seconds flat causing her to gasp when her back met the headboard and in turn, his arms on either side of her caging her in.

"Cheat?" Derek repeated the word "I'm not even in a relationship with Ivy. Never was. Sex yes but it was never a relationship. What I did was to help the show...I would never want to cheat on someone. I detest people who do that."

"You don't have to get into my face about it," Karen said, annoyed and aware of his proximity.

Derek glanced at her lips for a moment before sighing and pulling away.

"You infuriate me," Derek muttered.

Her eyebrows rose at that. This was news.

"So, I guess congrats are in order?" Derek asked suddenly.

Karen gave a small smile, "I've yet to agree but yea, maybe."

Frowning, Derek ran his fingers through his skewered hair and sat there contemplative.

Karen adjusted herself to sit in a lotus style position and began tracing the sheets again, waiting for him to speak.

"Firstly, I want you to know that the whole Rebecca fiasco I'd rather if you kept the facts to yourself. It'll make working with her a whole lot easier. Secondly, I have apologized to Ivy but not with the facts, she'll talk and I don't want her to," Derek stated, his eyes continuously flicking to Karen and then her fingers.

Suddenly, Derek stretched out his hands and held hers startling her. "Look Karen, this is coming from someone who is concerned for you. You should watch out for Dev."

Karen jerked her hand away instantly, "Excuse me?"

Derek left his hand inbetween them not looking at her, "You need to find out yourself."

Karen did not like where the conversation was heading. "Find out what, Derek?"

Derek turned his light green eyes on her, "Dev has been cheating on you."

**A/N: Ooh such a long chapter. Review, review, review (:**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for the late update was having trouble with this chapter and lacking motivation/inspiration but all's good now. Enjoy (:**

**Chapter 16**

"Dev has been cheating on you." Those words hung in the air like a heavy fog not ready to dissipate just yet.

Karen sat across Derek, her brown doe eyes unblinking and face devoid of emotion. The silence was unnerving.

"Karen, though I like spending time with you it would be best if you said something so, we could go back to rehearsals." Derek winced inside after those words. His attempt at making light of the current situation even sounded horrible to his ears.

He watched as Karen took a slow blink before breaking into a small smile. "You had me going there," She gave a small laugh and a light punch to his arm "Not really a good joke but great attempt...though I don't know why you'll do that unless you're just being an asshole..." Karen's voice trailed off when she realized Derek wasn't grinning along with her.

Her face fell, "Is this one of your sick manipulative games?" Derek gazed at her impassively, unsure of how to react. Shaking her head, Karen pushed herself off and bounded out off the bed. She had to go. Anywhere else was better than being with Derek.

"Karen..."

Karen spun to face him, "What the fuck, Derek?"

Derek jerked back as if he was just slapped.

"I get that you lead Ivy on, lure Rebecca into your palm of your hand so that your show can go on but to think you'll stoop so low to what...get me running to you so I'll be another woman you can control?" Karen gasped "I'm not that woman!"

Karen knew he could be cold, insensitive and demanding but this really took the cake. Karen turned ready to walk out when Derek grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her back.

"Let go off me!" Alarm bells were ringing in her head. Oh, how could she be so stupid as to enter his bedroom alone with him?

"Karen, calm down!" Derek ordered as she struggled against him. "I'm not going to hurt you, I swear. Calm down and I'll let you go." Karen stilled. "I'll never hurt you," Derek continued "I'm not trying to manipulate you as you accuse me of doing so. Are you calm now?"

Karen nodded feebly against him, tired of fighting. Derek let go of her and placed his hands behind his back to show that he respected her.

"I don't want to be the bearer of bad news again but it is the truth, trust me," he beseeched her.

"I don't believe you...What do you gain from telling me?" Karen asked exasperated.

"Nothing..." Derek said softly, "I don't expect anything."

She was tired of dragging this any longer "With whom?"

"RJ," Derek looked at her tryin to gauge Karen's reaction.

Karen laughed, "Now I know you're lying."

_Screw this. Screw you. _

_"_Don't worry, Derek," she smiled sardonically. "I'll perform to my very best."

With that, Karen opened the door and slammed it on the way out.

* * *

Karen wondered if she was really cut out for the Broadway world. She knew it had its fair share of drama on stage and back but one that hit her close to her heart even though it was mostly likely false, Karen felt like the wind was taken out of her.

She had gone back to learn that Dev had left after she did with word about getting a room at a hotel. She'll get back to him once rehearsal was over.

Derek entered the theatre a few minutes later with a stoic expression. Without so much of a glance to Karen, he rounded the ensemble up to announce that tonight was the night that they have all been practicing for. The first night of live previews. Excited cheers filled the air, Rebecca stood there preening as Derek spun lyrical about how great she was as Marilyn and that the whole cast was supporting her. Karen though she was still feeling slight resentment towards Derek could not help but be spurred by his excitement.

The hours later were manic, shifting of stage props, continuous adjustment of lighting, last minute changes to cheography and timing of changing in and out of costumes were all taken into account.

As the hours went, Derek's mood seemed to worsen. He would glare at Rebecca but not yell and whoever else who got into the way of his directing took the heat instead. It was Larry the light technician who was at the receiving end now.

"Oh Gods! I asked for yellow light not a bloody black out!" Derek yelled into the darkness.

"Derek, I think we have a problem...it seems that we just suffered a power outage," Larry relayed the information as he tried to flick on the lights.

"Are you joking?"

"The lamp on your table isn't on, isn't it? I'd say that's pretty obvious."

"Are you trying to be a smartass with me?" Annoyance peppered his question.

"No, Derek I'm not...I can check the power box in the basement?" Larry offered.

"Yes, yes make sure you do. Don't trip over something and break a neck," Derek murmured "God knows how important it is that I need the light."

This brought on a few snickers from the crew who were around him. Irony not lost on them.

Karen who was on stage then was blindsided by the darkness the theatre was in now. In every literal sense. Karen closed her eyes trying to will away the beginnings of anxiety starting from her chest. Oh God. There were two kinds of dark, the darkness where the eyes could adapt to after a few seconds which Karen had no problem with and the darkness where you wouldn't be able to tell your foot from your arm and that was Karen's nightmare. A small moan escaped from Karen's mouth.

"Karen?" Jessica's voice came from behind, startling her "You alright?"

"Where are you?" Karen asked "I hate the dark..."

"Somewhere in the back, think it is best not to move," Jessica muttered. "You would think the emergency lights would kick in by now."

Even the usual green glow the exit signs near the doors were down.

Nerves that Karen felt were beginning to build up, quickly spreading.

_Someone help me! Please! My arm hurts...help me! Someone...It's so dark here… Help!_

Her mind was trying to catch up with what she was feeling and what it was playing now. Snatches of memories. Double time.

_My arm...hurts. Mummy, daddy? So dark...I'm scared. So afraid. _

"Help!" the cry tore from her throat before it broke into a sob and then her mind blanked out.

* * *

"Help!" the cry resonated through the darkness coming from what seemed like the stage and then there was a thud.

Derek felt himself go on alert. _What in the world?_

Next thing he knew, Derek found himself wincing when the lights kicked in, instantly flooding the stage and someone lay on the ground curled into a fetal position.

"Who-"

There were gasps and then the frantic calling "Karen! Ohmygod!" Jessica and Bobby rushed to her. "Ohmygod! Is she okay?" Rebecca asked from the other end of the stage but did not make a move to aid her. Tom who was a few rows down from Derek was already rushing up the stage.

"She's awake but shaking! Karen baby, what happened?" Jessica asked.

Derek jerked upright, shaking away the shock that got to him a few minutes ago. He leaped up from his seat and was next to Karen in a heartbeat.

"Dammit, everyone give her some space!" Derek barked, his voice struck like a whip against asphalt causing the small group around Karen to scatter. "Someone bring me a warm damp towel and a bottle of water!"

Derek took in Karen's shivering form, her head trying to hide behind her arms and worry filled him instantly.

"Karen? Can you hear me? What happened?" Derek asked her gently as his eyes scanned her from head to know. There wasn't any visible injury, none that his eyes could detect.

"Hel...help me," Karen whispered. "Please?"

Derek frowned, she sounded traumatized, scared even.

"Karen, I'm going to move you okay?" Derek gently shifted her head so that it was now lying on his lap as he kneeled beside her. Karen's hand instantly wrapped around his arm like he was her lifeline to whatever that was pulling her under.

Sam came and passed him a warm damp towel followed by a water bottle.

"Is she doing better?" Tom asked, peering over Derek's shoulder.

"She's practically incoherent," Derek stated "I'm not even sure if she's aware of her surroundings."

With his free arm, Derek took the towel and dabbed on Karen's forhead and then her neck gently. She shivered against his touch.

"I'm going to bring her out, Tom can you oversee rehearsals?"

Tom wasn't quick enough to hide the surprise that masked his face and Derek knew what Tom must be thinking at that moment but he didn't comment. Derek took her arm and placed it around his neck and slowly gathered her into his arms. Without another word he stood up. There were gasps and if the sound of jaws dropping could be heard Derek knew there were countless.

"Alright everyone, show's over. Rebecca let's get into Wolf!" Tom clapped, calling everyone's attention to him.

Derek strode down the steps with Karen in his arms, made his way through the aisles and out of the theatre.

Karen continued to tremble against him, her breathing labored as he searched for an empty bench or couch of some sort.

"Derek?"

He looked down to Karen's confused brown eyes.

"What...what happened? Why are you carrying me?"

"The lights came on and you were trembling on the ground," Derek stated as he found a couch that was big enough for the both of them to sit on. Gently, he laid her against the seat.

"I'll go get a bottle of water and a damp towel, stay here." Derek commanded which brought on Karen's eye rolling as she adjusted her body to sit up. Derek came back not long to find her retying her pony tail and then stretching her back which left his eyes following the curve of her neck, down to the confines her tight dancing top was offering and then they lingered there.

"Oh thanks," Karen took the bottle that he was gripping on and popped open the cover. Derek gave an awkward cough before settling at the other end of the couch.

"Feeling better? Seemed like a major panic attack, if I'm not wrong," Derek said softly as he brought the warm damp towel to her forehead and then her face "What brought it on?"

Frowning slightly from the rim of the bottle, Karen moved away from Derek's ministrations. "Maybe you should stop making sure I'm alright and just go back in, I can take care of myself."

"You were asking me to help you, Karen," Derek muttered but ceased with the towel dapping and placed it aside. "You didn't sound like yourself though…you sounded afraid."

Karen appeared lost for words for a moment before she gave a shaky smile to Derek. "I think I was just voicing out a memory," she paused "It's nothing really, just go back in."

"Are you always so stubborn? I'm trying to help you."

"Why, Derek?"

"I don't know!" Derek exclaimed in frustration before putting his face in his palms. "Since that day when you came back from lunch in New York looking unhappy…that phone call during the party at my house…I…Something…I don't know." Derek peered at her through his fingers while she only bit her lips in response.

"People are starting to talk…" Karen began "Or should I say, there was gossip going around back in New York which I wasn't aware of…about us." She looked at him uncomfortably while he sat up.

Pursing his lips, Derek nodded, "Yea, I heard." _So?_

"I appreciate your concern for me but don't you think you should step back? You're even telling me about Dev's supposed cheating and it doesn't even concern you."

Derek's eyebrows rose at that. Well, she had a point. "Is this your way off telling me to mind my own business?"

Karen shrugged pretending to be nonchalant but Derek could sense the tension thrumming through her.

"I think you're afraid," Derek stated.

"Afraid of?"

"You're afraid of what others might think," He leaned towards her.

"I'm not afraid," Karen stated quietly, not backing away from him. Challenging him.

Derek moved nearer so that their faces were now a fraction from each other. "Then prove it," he whispered.

Karen licked the bottom of her lips, directing his attention there. Suddenly her hand was at the base of his neck pulling him in as she brought her face closer. All thought escaped him. Karen looked at him earnestly, "Not a chance," she whispered tantalizingly so that her breath teased against his lips.

An awkward cough broke into the bubble that surrounded them, driving Karen away from Derek. They turned to find Linda staring at them with her board in one hand and the other fiddling with a pen. "Derek they need you," she said.

Derek scowled at Linda but she had nothing of it, "Rebecca wants the light focused on her for Mr and Mrs Smith."

"Haven't we gone over that already? Why don't we just put her in a tanning bed and she can have all the light she wants around her?" Derek suggested sarcastically. He gave Karen one last look that said a lot. This conversation wasn't done.

* * *

_"Mr and Mrs Smith, simply the folks next door..."_

Derek watched amongst the guests who were present together with Josh, his dance instructor, Julia and Tom. They were all taking notes of changes to make, things to keep and the crowds reaction. Derek found himself frowning when Rebecca sat too far from the spotlight across Michael on the bench and thus, her features could not be seen at all.

_More light, she asked? She clearly has a problem with direction and positioning._

The next dance item came on which consisted of Mr Zanuck and his men in the steamer room, discussing about Marilyn Monroe.

_"So allow me to cut to the chase, I'll make another movie star. Can someone light my damn cigar? And then say yes 'cos yes men, I'm finished..."_

Oh that was definitely a crowd pleaser judging from the applause.

Derek smiled to himself when Ivy began singing. She was good, seductive and she owned the stage. Karen appeared from behind the couch, smiling seductively at the crowd in a tight blue dress with a red band around the waist. She was alluring and commanded attention. Blue suits her, Derek noted. Smiling appreciatively at the way she dipped, swiveled her hips according to the song and lured Mr Zanuck. Then Ivy mirrored her, singing for his attention, she climbed onto the desk like a predator eyeing its prey.

Derek looked around his surroundings and took note of the appreciative smiles some men were giving to this number. He had to thank Tom for this new number, it was really good.

_"I'm gonna be a smash! Won't you help me be a smash?"_

Catcalls and whistles rang through the crowd when the dance was over. Derek couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.

Intermission came and went. Judging from the murmurs and comments from the crowd, they were enjoying the parts which didn't have Marilyn in it. This was troubling in Derek's opinion.

It was soon the finale; Rebecca was supposed to portray Marilyn's death. Derek couldn't help but drag his hand through his face to his hair as she whispered sang the lyrics of Secondhand White Baby Grand. Rebecca was playing dead very well alright, she was so emotionless as she rolled on the bed pretending to have a conversation on the phone and then she 'died'. The silence stretched on and Derek knew they were in big trouble when an awkward scattering of applause began which slowly took on shape. A sick feeling grew at the pit of his stomach.

_Houston, we have a problem._

* * *

"I think Rebecca's in trouble," Sam stated as the ensemble cleaned up for the end of the night, ready to head back to the hotel to get a good night's rest.

"Why do you say that?" Karen chuckled as she applied a tube of lip gloss.

"They didn't clap at the ending. Seriously Karen, sometimes I wonder where your head's at," Bobby commented as he sat on her dressing table. Karen stuck out her tongue at him and swatted his arm playfully.

"Her head's probably with Derek," Ivy stared at Karen through the mirror.

Karen turned to face her, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean, Cartwright. I'm taking my leave now, toodles people," Ivy gave her a fake smile before gathering her things and walking out.

Bobby whistled once she left. "Iowa, you're dead meat. Why did you go hooking up with Derek for?"

Karen felt her jaw drop. "You think I hooked up with Derek? He was with Rebecca a few days ago."

Technically, it wasn't the truth but she respected Derek's wishes for it to not be known. Though personally she thought that was stupid.

"I think it was way before Rebecca," Dennis wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You guys are horrible. I'm with Dev, remember?" Karen gathered her things signalling that it was time to leave. "We're going to get married."

"Married schmarried. You've yet to accept his engagement!" Jessica exclaimed as they all piled out. "Are you going to?"

Karen sighed, the RJ thing was still at the back of her mind but she trusted Dev enough to know it shouldn't have happened. A few hours ago, she decided that she wouldn't ask him about it because she had faith that Dev would not do such a thing to her and came to conclusion that Derek was simply messing with her mind. He was great at that and it was apparent from the way he handled Rebecca. True to his word, though she still had her diva antics Rebecca always became docile when Derek brought his attention on her. Derek knew how to play the game.

"Yea, I'm going to. That is if I can get him," Karen stared at her iPhone which was still trying to connect to Dev's.

* * *

Dark jazzy music bled through the low lit bar, Ivy stared at her Blackberry going through the pictures that Derek and her took on their free time when they were in New York. Happy smiles, her giving a kiss to his cheek and him snuggling against her neck when they were in bed. Systematically, she deleted them one by one. Tears trickling down her face as she went through the album. Ivy was angry at herself, angry for being led on, angry for being allowed to be led on and angry at Karen. The girl whom she knew Derek was attracted to even though he has yet to realize it. It was so apparent when he ran down the aisle straight to where Karen lay on stage shivering and then when he passed the authority to Tom to takeover so he could carry her out, Ivy knew he wasn't hers to have anymore.

Plain, green Iowan Karen. What did she have that Ivy didn't? Even so what did she have that could match up to Ivy's experience in the world of Broadway? Nothing yet here she was slowly getting the attention of Ivy's friends, getting hookups with known music executive, Bobby Raskin, asked to perform another possible angle of Marilyn, getting the role of the understudy and now Derek. Ivy hated her.

Wiping her tears off her face angrily, Ivy took a huge swig of good old vodka without the rocks. She welcomed the burning sensation it brought along her throat and down to her belly. It wasn't long after her eighth glass, Ivy was beginning to feel the effects but she continued anyway. Smiling goofily at her glass, she was interrupted by a female's voice.

"Hi, I couldn't help but notice your blonde beauty from afar."

Ivy turned to face the voice. Huge brown eyes smiled knowingly at her. _Karen?_ Her unfocused eyes took in the straight long hair that curled around her shoulders and the smile the lady was giving her. _Oh wait, it wasn't Karen._

"I'm not...I don't go that way, honey," Ivy giggled as she leaned closer towards her.

The lady pouted. "My friend here was hoping you would, it's his last day of being a free man before he gets engaged. Why don't we show him a good time?" she whispered conspiratorially as she pulled him in. "What's your name anyway? Mine's RJ."

"Mine's Ivy. Oh RJ you're pretty," Ivy said dreamily as she tried to focus on the man standing in front of her.

"Ivy meet Dev. Dev, Ivy." RJ grinned as Dev drunkenly extended his hand to Ivy, smiling from ear to ear.

_Dev? How familiar. Karen's Dev? Who is this lady? _

"Lets party, Ivy!" RJ crowed before downing her drink.

_What the hell, Karen deserves it...why should she deserve all the good?_ This was payback.

Smiling seductively, Ivy clinked her glass against RJ's and Dev's.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This chapter is for moviefanatic2.0, not sure if you still read this but anyway, was writing a few sentences in the beginning and then I remembered someone requesting for a scene which involved the song 'Our Day Will Come' in the earlier reviews. I cannot believe this slipped off my mind. I'm so sorry! I hope you like this though (:**

**Chapter 17**

"Touch me, I wanna feel your hands on me..." a voice beckoned, rousing Derek from his sleep.

Derek sat up unsure of why he woke up, rubbed his eyes and scratched his jaw. His 6 o'clock shadow was getting thicker, he had to shave.

"C'mon and love me..."

_What?_

Confusion settled in as Derek clearly heard the voice this time.

_Bloody hell, what is Karen doing singing outside my room at what..._

Derek looked at the clock at the bedside.

_7 in the morning?_

After that conversation he had with her that was rudely interrupted by Linda and that drastic reception the ending of Bombshell produced last night, Derek wasn't in the mood for any jokes or morning wake up calls for that matter.

"C'mon boy, do it at the count of three..."

Derek stalked out of his bed, unlocked the door and pulled it open. Ready to tell Karen what he really felt like doing. Emptiness greeted him.

Surprised, Derek looked down the hallway to find a tall blonde, slim figure dressed in what looked like the purple dress that Marilyn was supposed to wear walking away.

"Our day will come, if we just wait awhile..." Derek's ears perked up, this was a different tune, one that he had not heard before.

"Karen?" Derek called out, unsure.

The tall Marilyn-esque figure turned and it was indeed her, she gave him a secretive smile over her shoulder and walked towards the end of the hallway. She beckoned him.

Curiousity piqued, Derek looked down the other end of the hallway to see if there was anyone else. Seeing that there was no one, he shut his hotel room door and followed after Karen who had turned around the corner.

"We'll share the joy, falling in love can bring..." The tune was haunting, where was she leading him?

Karen opened a door, gave him a smile from far and walked in.

"Karen...what are you doin-" Derek trailed off as he watched Karen with her back facing him, unzip herself and the purple dress slowly slipped off her revealing her fair shoulder, her naked back and just as it was about to slip off her hips where Derek caught a glimpse of black lace peeking out, she stretched out for a white shirt that lay on the seat next to the window. Derek watched perplexed as she wore it to cover herself and the dress finally fell to the ground.

Slowly, she turned to face him. "No one can tell me," she sang softly as she walked up towards him causing Derek to back off. Step by step.

"That I'm too young to know."

Derek felt himself startle when the back of his calves hit against the bed causing him to stumble onto the bed.

With a knowing smile, Karen took off the blonde wig and shook out her raven curls. Tossing it aside, she slowly straddled Derek. Her hand gently cradled the side of his face as she looked at him intensely causing Derek to close his eyes savouring her gentle touch.

He felt her lean towards him, "I love you so."

Derek's eyes snapped open at that. "Karen?" Derek whispered, unsure of where this was going and why it was happening but also anticipation lay beneath it all.

She pulled him in closer till their lips were almost touching, "And you love me..." Those words struck a chord in him rendering him speechless but only a small gasp managed to escape which Karen took in when her lips finally met his. His mind scattered and tried to make sense of it all but he couldn't. Just couldn't.

Swiftly, his hands came up to her waist. One held her down while the other trailed up the base of her neck and pulled her close to him. She bit the bottom of his lip causing his lower hand to seek a sense of fulfilment under the white shirt and take a slow trip up her spine. Karen gave a small moan at this and Derek decided then not to be gentle.

With a blink of an eye, while holding Karen to him, Derek managed to turn her over so that she now lay under him. His kisses plundered her mouth, searching and tasting. Karen's hands went under his t-shirt, her fingers like soft butterflies fluttering against his skin.

He wanted her.

Derek paused, took in her swollen lips and eyes that lay shut, fluttering, then he proceeded to kiss her jawline gently and slowly head down her neck. Karen squirmed in response which brought on a growl from him. He nibbled at her collar bones slowly heading down.

Karen gasped which caused him to look up, her mouth opened wide and then the sound of ringing began. It came from within her, loud, jarring and disturbing.

"Wha-" Derek pulled back and scrambled away. The ringing continued from her open mouth while she lay there not moving. Derek could only stare in horror. The ringing became louder it was unpleasant.

"Argh!" Derek gasped, clutching his head trying to cover his ears and then blinked. He now lay in his bed. Not believing it, Derek turned to look at the time. It was now 10am. Realization hit Derek like a sledgehammer, it had been a damn dream again and he had overslept. The phone at the bedside continued ringing incessantly.

Cursing, Derek stretched across the bed to pick it up.

"Dammit, Derek!" Eileen barked at his ear, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Good morning to you too," Derek retorted. He had the right to be grouchy, he decided. Eileen had interrupted a dream that though ended weird; it had been so realistic and good.

"We were supposed to start at 8am, sharp!" Eileen continued, "Isn't punctuality your thing? Seriously, this is uncalled for but we have more pressing issues and I don't think you'll like it."

"What? Has Rebecca threatened to sue me of unprofessionalism again?" Derek sighed heavily, it was tiring trying to be the sleazy director just to make Rebecca happy when he wasn't attracted to her.

Eileen kept silent for awhile, "Yes, it's about Rebecca and no she's not suing you for heaven's sake."

Well, that's good news. Not that he actually cared.

"I'm afraid Rebecca has been disposed off."

Derek quickly got up, "Di-what? Disposed?"

"We found...well, Karen found her having a seizure from the shake that she was drinking in her dressing room. It seems that our Marilyn had a serious peanut allergic reaction."

Derek cursed every cuss word he could think of_._

_Poor reviews and now no Marilyn? What a peachy day this is going to be._

"Yes, yes, Derek. I'm sure you have a wide array of vocabulary in that department," Eileen interrupted him. "What are we going to do now? Costs are running high."

Derek knew what she was trying to say. There was no way she could afford to contribute another large sum of money if this was delayed more than it was already was.

"Darling, no worries," Derek comforted her, "We'll think of something. It'll come to me soon, you know I can do it."

Eileen sighed, "I'm going to visit Rebecca at the hospital to check her status. You will handle everything?"

Handle it or you'll see a glass of Martini being thrown at your face. That silent warning did not need to be said but it rang clear.

"Yes ma'am," Derek rolled his eyes, "I'll be there in 15 minutes tops."

Eileen hung up and Derek headed to the wash-room.

He found his white shirt that he wore only for special functions hanging on the bathroom hook.

_"Our day will come..."_

_Godammit._ Derek grabbed the hanger off the hook, walked out and chucked it into his closet. He need not be reminded. Not now.

* * *

"Ivy you look really bad," Sam commented while they idled in front of the stage waiting for Derek to make his grand entrance. Karen looked over at Ivy who was wearing sunglasses and had a scarf tied around her face which clearly screamed that she did not want to be disturbed at the moment.

"Hangover," Ivy grunted and that was it. Sam gave a look at Karen and shrugged. "What about you, Karen? Feeling better now?"

"I'm just worried for Rebecca, I didn't expect to find her like that..." Karen muttered recalling Rebecca's choking, the continuous jerking her body was going through and the spilled shake lying next to her.

"I heard Eileen commenting that it was an extreme case of peanut allergy," Sue offered.

"Someone laced her shake with that? Wow, who would do that?" Jessica asked with wide eyes.

"Well, it could be Karen," Bobby piped in bringing forth a round of stares at him. "I was only joking. Take a chill pill will you?"

Karen rolled her eyes and leaned back against her seat, "I've just about had it with the gossip involving me going around here, I don't need another one added into the mill."

Bobby raised his palms in surrender and looked away guiltily.

The sound of the main doors swinging open called for everyone's attention and in came Derek bringing forth a heavy storm around him.

"My, my, if looks could kill the Dark Lord has already annihilated every single one of us," Sam interjected as they watched Derek dump his messenger bag and then head towards the stage.

"Apologies for being really late, my attention was called elsewhere," Derek explained and gave a pointed look towards Karen which she only noticed and decided to ignore.

_What was that supposed to mean?_

Derek continued on to tell them that tonight's preview was cancelled due to Rebecca's incident and he needed everyone to keep mum about it because as everyone knew this was fodder for critics. So it was a day's rest for the ensemble except for Tom, Julia and the rest of the technical crew.

"Well, that's that."

The ensemble began shuffling out of the seats; Karen looked at her phone still trying to get Dev. He did not call her back last night and Karen had yet to hear from him after his proposal. With one last look at the stage, she found Derek though huddled with Tom and Julia, staring straight at her.

_And yet again, the staring. _Karen quickly looked away and followed the gang out.

* * *

"Any word from Dev?" Ivy asked the next day as they huddled outside the theatre waiting for some kind of news. Word came that Rebecca though her well being was deemed okay, no longer wanted to be on Bombshell. The pressure was too great for her to handle. Thus, it meant the need for a new star. Amongst the ensemble, the two suitable choices would be Ivy or Karen and just like that a mini bet ensued. Both were capable in their own ways, one had 10 years of Broadway experience and the other though fresh to this world, she had a beguiling quality about her that commanded attention and an innocence that others would want their hands on because in a world such as theirs, it was a rare quality that survived and was often quickly lost. Despite it all, most dibs were on Ivy.

Karen shook her head and chucked her IPhone into the bag. Maybe she should have given an answer to Dev right then because when she thought about it now, her running after Derek probably wasn't the right move if Dev read too much into it. Why would he though? Karen sighed, she was thinking too much about it.

Linda walked out calling for the ensemble, Tom, Julia and Eileen. Derek had decided.

With no hidden excitement, they all rushed in and there stood Derek, looking rather impatient. Everyone was looking at Ivy and Karen.

"Where's Karen Cartwright?"

Karen felt her heart jump into her throat. "You're going to play Marilyn tonight."

_Derek's joking right? Someone tell me he's joking._

Her eyes fled to Ivy's. Something flashed across Ivy's eyes but her face bore no emotion. There was disbelief and surprise on everyone's faces particularly Tom and Eileen's.

"Don't just stand there," Derek barked and motioned for Karen to move. "Tom, Julia! Please go through the songs with Karen! Everybody else, start with your warm ups before we get into the blocking."

Karen took a deep breath and blew out through her lips as she headed towards Tom who wasn't really looking too happy.

* * *

"No, no! You're supposed to grab her. Not literally but don't let her walk away!" Derek yelled at Michael from his booth when Karen stepped away from the spotlight during the blocking of Mr and Mrs Smith. Michael raised his hands in apology as Karen uncomfortably adjusted a dress that was too big a size for her. Derek winced, it looked awful on her.

"Don't we have anything that doesn't resemble a sack of potatoes?"

"We didnt have time to alter the dresses and most of them are suited for Rebecca," Linda informed at his side.

Annoyance rose in Derek, "What? There isn't a belt in here?" Silence met his question and Karen only shrugged.

"Alright, we're done here. Let's get into the next number for Wolf. Karen, timing is crucial for costume change..."

The ensemble that was needed began dancing as the few notes of Wolf trickled in. Karen was supposed to come in after 10 seconds into the song but she did not. Derek sighed, "Ms Cartwright where are we?" He did not expect her to come out in her lingerie, a white bra and silk slip, to tell him that they were trying. It amused him that she did not give any thought to the other men around because she was most probably annoyed with his badgering.

From the corner of his eye, Derek noticed someone coming into the theatre and settle in one of the seats. He turned and found Dev smiling to himself at the stage as the the beginning of Wolf began again and this time Karen managing to slip in.

"I've never met a wolf who didn't know how to howl, I've never a met a wolf who wasn't on the prowl..."

The performance called for his attention, without giving Dev another look. Derek focused on the stage.

* * *

Completing a rehearsal without a hitch was everything Karen could ask for. She could still feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins and the after effects of the praises and applause she received from the rest of the ensemble. She couldn't help but feel a small thrill when she saw Derek's response which was of pure joy and glee.

Karen had seen Dev while she sang and although she was surprised to see him, she was glad. Karen wanted to rush into his arms and tell him that she wanted to be married to him.

Just as she was about to head into the dressing room she overheard Eileen questioning Derek's choice in her. Apparently, Eileen and Tom didn't think Karen could pull it off. So much for everyone's supporting you as said by Julia earlier. Karen knew it was too good to be truth. Frustrated and anxious that perhaps she indeed wouldn't be able to perform by the end of the night, Karen rushed into the dressing room and plopped herself onto the seat. She needed to take a breather.

Karen looked down at her dressing table and frowned when she found her engagement ring in its velvet case sparkling back at her.

"Ivy, did someone place this here?" Karen questioned. Ivy gave a small smile through the mirror, "I did."

Karen turned to face her, confused. "What do you mean? What is my ring doing with you?"

"I think Dev dropped it when both he and RJ were in my room," Ivy replied nonchalantly.

Karen felt herself pale, "Dev and RJ? Why would he? What was RJ...I don't believe you."

Ivy stared at her straight on, "Why would I lie?"

Karen could feel herself panicking as suddenly Derek's warning came to her. _No, no._ She took the ring, rushed out towards back stage and then through the wings passing Derek, Eileen and Linda who were still in deep discussion. Karen spotted Dev who stood up smiling as soon as she came down the steps.

"Karen! You were awesome!" Dev exclaimed and came in close to try to hug her.

Karen backed off and thrust the ring in Dev's face, "What is Ivy doing with my ring, Dev?" She watched as guilt ran across his face before he mumbled, "It must have fallen out of my pocket when I was...in her room."

"You slept with her?" Karen's voice slowly rose in volume. She waited for him to deny or at least say something but he only kept quiet. "What about RJ?"

Dev looked up, "Everything was becoming a mess! We weren't perfect, you weren't perfect!"

If words could hurt, this felt like Dev plunging his hand into her chest and ripping it out. Karen could only stare at him, her huge eyes slowly filling up and breath now shaky. Dev realizing how awful his words sounded began to apologize, "Wait, I'm sorry…I didn't mean that…"

Just then Linda came in to inform that Derek and Eileen needed her on stage. It couldn't be more than perfect timing; Karen wanted to get away from Dev. She was hurting.

"I'm sorry but we need another minute," Dev explained to Linda.

_Who was he kidding?_

"No, we don't," Karen whispered and chucked the ring into his palm.

_Just go. I can't bear to look at you now._

Turning towards the stage, Karen took a deep breath and willed herself to stay strong before heading towards the stage.

* * *

Derek knew something was really wrong the moment Karen strode out of the wings and headed towards Dev. There was an air about her that was confrontational. His attention strayed when snatches of Karen's conversation with Dev were loud enough to hear and judging from the pieces of information that came, Dev had really dug a huge grave for himself. However, what mattered was to get Karen away from Dev and he did through Linda.

Needless to say, Eileen having her head into ensuring that her show would be go smoothly was stubborn about agreeing to have Karen as Marilyn. She didn't trust Karen to be able to pull this big a scale of a show in just a few hours of practice and wanted Derek to change his mind which she thought he would when Karen came to them looking very shaky. Derek of course had nothing of it. He saw Karen as Marilyn in his head, there was no explanation why but he just did and to have Eileen belittling his choice was just plain insulting.

He wanted to make sure Karen was okay but after the conversation they had earlier on, Derek didn't think she would have liked it if he began questioning her thus he decided to leave Karen to her own devices which was to continue practicing Wolf. The practice never happened because the next thing he knew, Linda was informing him that Karen had run off.

* * *

First it was an earring and then a high heeled shoe which led him into the costume room. Derek strode in slowly and found Marilyn's dress lying on the floor with another shoe. Without another word he tossed the items he had in his hand and pushed the clothes on the rack aside to reveal Karen in only her white bra and the silk slip looking down and broken behind her palms that were covering her face.

"Oh darling…" The part that cared for Karen wanted to provide comfort but another part of him knew Karen would not want to be coddled especially by him. "You left bits of Marilyn like bread crumbs, you shouldn't have done that if you didn't want to be found."

"Go away," she whispered. The pain she was feeling was apparent in her voice.

Sighing, Derek made himself comfortable beside her, "What happened?"

Karen turned to face him and Derek saw the trail of tears that was left on her cheeks, the only evidence that she had been crying, "Does it matter?"

_Oh Karen._

"Art isn't therapy, we're not here to work out our problems. We're to take those problems and completely exploit them," he found himself telling her "The more we hurt the better."

"Really, Derek? You're saying that just because you need me on the show…my whole life is in complete…" she paused as her voice broke, her eyes searching his. "I can't, I can't do it...You don't understand because you don't understand love."

Surprised by that sentence, Derek kept quiet for a moment before he spoke up again, "Even if I don't, you do. You had so much of Marilyn on your finger tips and now you have the heartbreak."

Though Derek knew those words rang true, in that moment all he really wanted to do was get over the Marilyn bullshit and gather her in his arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Karen had expected Derek to be bossy and rub it into her face about her not heeding his warning because had one seen it was obvious the scene between Dev and her was not a pleasant one. He didn't though but instead spun lyrical about how much she had Marilyn on her fingertips and how emotions should be exploited. Typical Derek. If that did not give anymore evidence that he lacked a caring or loving bone in him, she wasn't sure she would like to find out what else did.

It was of no surprise when she returned back to stage to find Ivy decked out in the red sparkly flapper Marilyn dress. Ivy wanted to be Marilyn from the start and if anyone said she had not done every tactic to get the role, well, she did. However, her tactics were not those to be admired.

Karen saw how Eileen had wanted to console Ivy when Derek came out with her and she was already dressed in Marilyn's purple dress. Tom, Julia and Linda could only look on awkwardly. At that moment, Karen did not feel any pity for Ivy despite how much she always tried to be friends with her. She could not imagine what she had done to face Ivy's wrath.

It wasn't long that the time came for Bombshell to face another round of live audience. Karen was excited but also anxious. Everything she had dreamt of doing was now right in her palm; she only had to know how to execute it.

"Break a leg!" "You'll be fine!" "Chin up, baby!" The well wishes surrounded her as Karen made her way to the stage to perform the first song 'Let Me Be Your Star' with the shadows of Marilyn behind her. Karen closed her eyes, took a deep breath and said a quick prayer just as the curtains drew to reveal her.

* * *

Each set had been performed to their utmost best and judging from the loud applauded each set received, Karen was really smashing it. Derek could not help but feel proud for her as she smiled, flirted with the audience when needed and also portray that innocent he had always seen in her.

Derek watched from a corner as an assistant aided Karen with her costume change for the last final performance, it was a new ending that Tom and Julia had managed to come up with in those last frantic hours and Bombshell was now riding on it.

Deciding that he should have a few words with Karen before she went up, Derek walked up to them and motioned to the assistant that he would take it from her. With nimble fingers, Derek slowly zipped up Karen's dress covering the tantalizing skin of the arch of her back. He felt Karen jerk when she realized it wasn't the assistant that was helping her. With all the courage Derek could muster he placed his hands around her waist, gently caressing her hip to calm her down. Slowly he brought his face close to her ear, "Whatever happens next, don't forget you are a star..." Derek said softly, "And I do understand love." It was his way of telling her that he cared for some reason, no matter what she thought of him. If he was an insensitive tyrant asshole he still did and understood what she was feeling. Karen seemed to turn to question him but then the music called for her. Without another word, Derek let go.

* * *

"And please…let me be the star!" Karen sang with all her heart, her arms rose to the heavens and her head thrown back. The crowd roared with appreciation and many stood up clapping. Karen closed her eyes and let herself be lost in the moment.

_Ohmygod, I've done it. I've really done it._

The curtains closed and the rest of the ensemble bounded up to the stage. "Karen! That was so good!" Many of them whispered loudly, huge smiles on their faces. The curtains swung open again and the audience gave a rousing standing ovation to their delight.

"Encore! Encore!" some yelled.

The cast each took their turns to bow or curtesy to the crowd, the clapping continued and when Karen moved forward with Michael Swift they went ballistic. Karen gave a last flying kiss to them before the curtains fell back.

"Karennnnnn!" Jessica and Bobby dragged out her name as they rushed in to envelope her in a huge hug. Dennis and Sue joined in, singing praises. They were all giddy with joy.

Karen could only nod her head in thanks and laugh along as they all piled out through the wings.

"We have to celebrate!" Dennis shouted, "The critics would be dying to meet you!"

_Critics?_

The buzz that she was feeling was slowly ebbing away and all Karen wanted to do was probably curl up in bed especially after everything she had went through.

"Alright guys, enough with the hustling," Derek's voice came from a corner as he stepped out from the shadows.

_And he says he isn't batman?_

"Karen, change into your best dress!" Jessica chirped as they made way for Derek to come around Karen, "We'll see you at the hotel's bar. The after party is going to be held there!"

Then with never ending bustling energy, they left with grins, thumbs ups and catcalls all directed at her.

"Quite a night, isn't it?" Derek's voice tumbled softly behind her.

Karen turned and gave a half smile to Derek, "I really don't know what to say. It was...it was everything I dreamt of and really, thank you Derek."

"It was nothing, the onus was all on you," Derek said as he followed her to the dressing room.

"Ha! Well it wouldn't have happened if you didn't have faith in me," Karen took off her wig and the hair net that held her hair in place. "The others didn't exactly think I could do it." She took her brush and ran through her hair, trying to straighten it out.

Derek leaned against the dressing table behind her, watching her like a hawk.

"Could you help me unzip?" Derek stared at her for a moment before he drew closer.

Karen stared at their reflection and admired the difference between the both of them. The glow from the bulbs adorning the border of the mirrors made Karen's alabaster skin whiter than it already was against Derek whose skin was slightly darker than hers. His breath tickled the curve of her neck as his light green eyes caught hers. They stared, analyzing each other. Karen's lips parted a little when Derek's finger accidentally brushed against her spine where it met the zip. Suddenly his eyes though becoming hooded continued to look at hers as he held onto the zip and brought it down painfully slowly.

Karen found herself closing her eyes and biting her lips when she could no longer stare at Derek. There was tension in the air, it almost crackled. She felt him move closer from behind, his body heat a burning distraction.

"All done now," Derek whispered near her ear. Karen's eyes flew open pining his. This was why she could not be in the same room with Derek alone, his presence this close to her made her nervous but why was the question? Derek was the director, nothing else. Derek was the first to break the connection, "I'll wait for you outside while you change."

"Yea...sure, sure." Karen gave a shaky laugh as Derek stepped away from her. She moved to get her out door clothes from her bag.

"Karen?"

Karen looked over her shoulder as she dug out a top and skirt.

"I just wanted you to know you were wonderful out there," Derek said with a smile and then he walked out, the door silently clicking shut behind him.

* * *

Derek ran his fingers through his hair replaying the words he had said to her before she went out for the last song.

_I do understand love. I sound like a sappy wanker. Why did you even bother telling her that? Yes, why did I? _

Derek groaned as the next image that came to his mind was seeing their reflections against the glow of the light while he unzipped her. In some ways, that simple act had turned him on and Karen had done nothing.

"You alright?" Karen asked, startling him. He took in the leather jacket that was covering a dark blue tank top, the short patterned mini skirt that revealed long toned legs and the black Converse sneakers which had a prism that broke into a mini rainbow at the back.

"Pink Floyd?" Derek gaped at her, he could get used to this casual laid back look that Karen was now spotting.

"Not bad," Karen chuckled "I liked the colour breaking into the array of lights that's why I got them. They have great music though."

Derek shook his head, still trying to process it all. "Let's head back to change and then I'll see you at the bar."

Karen looked at him in amusement as they made their way through the now silent theatre and out of the building, "You should be mingling with the people."

"I would," Derek muttered "but I would appreciate it if you were there to face them with me."

"The Dark Lord is afraid of mere critics? I thought you ate them everyday for breakfast, lunch and dinner," Karen said mockingly in a serious manner.

"I'm the Dark Lord now?" Derek gave a soft laugh "Will the nick names never cease? I'm not afraid of them just that it would be a bore to handle them alone."

"Dude, you were the Dark Lord ever since I started working in this production," Karen told him, deadpanned.

"Dude? I don't think anyone has called me that since probably college and yes I am aware I'm the Dark Lord, King Sauron and the tyrant director," Derek paused glancing at her "Anything else?"

"Batman!" Karen exclaimed loudly and broke into guffaws when she saw Derek's face change into something that resembled annoyance. It soon became into a smile and then he was laughing along with her.

"Karen, you're incorrigible."

"Glad to be of service," Karen managed as she continued laughing.

* * *

Derek changed into his smart attire which consisted of a white shirt that he left unbuttoned at the top, a black coat that was tailored to suit his body followed by tapered pants and smart shoes. Derek thought he looked dapper but that would be self appraise yet he did not care. He stepped into the bar where cheers greeted him and like hounds to a pack of meat, journalists and critics alike swarmed towards him. Derek smiled, nodded, gave thanks when needed and quotes when asked. He would charm them if he had to. Eileen came in shortly wounding her arm around his, smiling at the cameras as she spoke through her teeth.

"I would like to apologize for not believing in you. The show, Karen was wonderful."

Derek patted her hand gently to show that he accepted her apology. While doing that the clamour from the media died to a hush as their attention was diverted to the main door of the bar. Derek looked up and followed their line of sight. In came Karen looking like a goddess. As she entered, the media parted staring in awe. Karen wore a white cap sleeved gown that had a Chinese collar with it, intricate white and silver beading intertwined with sheer insets that was designed to be provocative at certain angles but also demure in the front. The gown had a small train that flowed around her ankles. Derek frowned wondering why some of the male critics were staring at her back. As she reached him, Karen stopped and turned to face the crowd. He felt his heart stop a beat before continuing, the dress was cut low in the back thus revealing she wore no bra under it all. Derek slipped an arm around her waist, "May I present your Marilyn...Miss Karen Cartwright." The atmosphere in the room doubled and blew, cameras snapped and lights flashed. Bobby and Dennis stood on the bar counter top whistling while the rest of the ensemble cheered while clinking their glasses, "Hear! Hear!"

Karen looked up at Derek with a smile that did not quite meet her eyes. Puzzlement filled Derek but he did not want to ask, not in front of these hounds so he simply whispered, "Enjoy yourself."

* * *

Karen nodded at what the critic was saying to both Derek and her. She thought the juxtaposition of the mirror placed above the bed used for the death scene was a great idea because it showed Karen's fragility and beauty as Marilyn.

"We'll have to thank the production team for that, they were the ones that were able to bring forth the idea in my mind," Derek gave a blinding smile at the critic which left her lost for words for a moment. Internally, Karen rolled her eyes at this and then she excused herself to mingle with the ensemble.

"Karen, you look absolutely stunning I must say," Bobby eyed her appreciatively "Turn around for me, killer back. Not afraid the Wolf would get you?"

Karen looked at him amused as she drank from her glass, "Derek? Nahh he has his hands full and I don't think I'm actually up for anything with him."

"Why not? Dev?" Jessica asked.

"Don't let me go there, Dev slept with Ivy and...RJ it seems," Karen downed her glass in one shot after that. She was still trying to process that and his words. Damn his words.

Jessica, Dennis, Sue and Bobby choked on their drinks simultaneously at that. "Iv...Ivy?" Bobby sputtered staring at Karen in shock.

"I told you something must have happened earlier on," Dennis gave knowing looks to them.

"I don't know what to say," Jessica whispered, staring vacantly. "Where is Ivy anyway?"

"Tom is with her," Sam's voice came in as he joined the group. "You wouldn't believe this but the both of us stumbled on her trying to take a handful of pills," Sam shook his head "What was she thinking? It was a good thing we managed to stop her."

Ivy definitely needed her issues sorted out, Karen thought as she smiled grimly at Sam.

"Sam, I know we should probably worry about her but I don't think this time it is even worth it," Bobby muttered before sticking a fry into his mouth.

"Excuse me? This is my best friend you're talking about!" Sam exclaimed.

"Your best friend slept with Karen's fiancé," Bobby pointed the fry at Sam accusingly.

"Calm down, you guys. It doesn't matter anymore alright?" Karen took her drink and walked off.

"Now look what you've done!" Jessica slapped Bobby's arm while Sam stared in shock.

Karen sat at the end of the bar and ordered two glasses of lime martinis. She began pondering over her relationship with Dev or a relationship that was now considered over, the numerous hints and red flags that popped up during her course in the show. How could she be so stupid? Maybe Dev was right, she was the problem because she wasn't perfect anymore to him. It didn't help that he used to tell her she was once that and everything more. Karen felt the beginning of tears start at the edge of her eyes. Angrily, she wiped them away and ordered for more drinks. Was being Marilyn even worth it? Soon, Karen was close to being tipsy. She smiled at the empty cup, "I'm not perfect..." then she giggled.

"I think you are," an unfamiliar voice laced with charm came from her right. Karen turned to give the stranger a bleary smile.

"Miss Cartwright, what a pleasure it is to meet you."

**A/N: Here's some stuff to help you picture the gown that I had Karen wear, it was something that Taylor Swift wore for the Grammys 2012 designed by Zuhair Murad but the only difference is that hers is gold (:**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N1: So I imagined this new character that I'm introducing to be played by Michael Fassbender. If you don't know him he acted in Inglorious Basterds, as Magneto in X-Men: First Class, was in Jane Eyre, he's known for his huge erm, dick in Shame and recently, Prometheus which I've yet to watch. Try picturing him...not his dick lol and you'll probably understand why I chose him (:**

**Also you may want to listen to Never Let Me Go by Florence & The Machine while reading the later part of the story. I thought it was good accompaniment for the scene but that's just me. **

**Chapter 19**

Derek watched as Karen smiled drunkenly at the critic who was leaning towards her. He knew she was just being polite because though Karen was slightly tipsy her body was inching away from the man. The critic took her smile as a welcome sign and placed his hand on her lap as he leaned closer.

_Okay, that is enough._

Derek excused himself from the fine clientele and placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"She's not interested." Derek's face still carried a smile and if anyone was to take a glance at them would think that Derek was simply having a friendly conversation with the critic. However, if one got closer they would be able to tell the warning that lay low beneath those words.

The critic turned with a scowl, ready to come to blows with whoever who had decided to interfere. The scowl quickly rearranged itself into a smile when he saw who it was.

"Derek! Buddy!" The man clapped Derek on the back as if they were old friends. Derek on the other hand was not receptive to it and simply glowered at him. What was Levi doing here? Levi Renner, the critic that famously destroyed his friendship with Tom. Although Derek did play a part in it, this was not the time take a trip down memory lane. Levi was about Derek's age, 33 years of age, he had chocolate brown hair that he let fall lazily a few centimeters above his eyebrow, intense light green blue eyes, a squarish jaw line and a sharky smile to go along with it. Levi had started at the bottom too from a photographer, to a reporter, to becoming a journalist and finally a critic of the arts, in this case Broadway.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked through his teeth, smiling at anyone who walked past and congratulated him for a great show.

"I heard the great Derek Wills was directing a new musical broadway and one on Marilyn especially," Levi grinned. "You know I love a good Marilyn. You wouldn't think I would drop by?"

Derek gave him a terse smile while scanning the room. If Tom were to see them, he would throw a hissy fit. Karen sighed out loud as she turned her empty glass above her face and tried to shake a drop out of it, bringing Levi's attention back on her again.

"You have a diamond here," Levi said silkily and placed his palm on her arm this time. Instantly, Derek pulled Levi off his bar stool and stood in front of Karen, "It was great talking to you but Miss Cartwright needs to rest now. We have another big day tomorrow."

Levi's face darkened for a moment as he straightened out his suit. "It was nice meeting you Miss Cartwright," he smiled at her before leaning towards Derek. "Pass her on once you're done with her eh?" Levi winked at Derek and patted him on the cheek before walking off.

That bastard. He ought to break his kneecaps. Levi wasn't exactly gay was he if his father had indeed slept with him. Derek wondered if Levi would do anything to get to the top or simply do anything to get his kicks. For that Derek detested him more. Levi was nothing but a good for nothing scumbag.

"Who was that?" Karen asked softly. Derek turned to face her, taking in the way she had tied her hair into a loose bun and allowed soft curls to fall around her face naturally.

"A sleazy critic, one you should stay away from," Derek stated. "Why aren't you with the others?"

Karen gave him a lazy smile, "Not exactly in the mood to party, just sitting here…absorbing everything."

Derek knew what she meant. To a newbie everything would have been overwhelming but to someone who has been in the industry for a long time a great show would mean the usual. The booze, partying, getting smashed and then the horrible hangover the following day.

"You did well today, Karen," Derek sighed as he admired her profile.

Karen's eyelids fluttered before she gave him an abashed smile. "It was nothing, I just did what I could and you supported me even when I broke…" her voice hitched but she continued, "Even when the others didn't. Thank you."

It didn't take rocket science to know Karen was still affected by the stunt that Ivy had pulled along with Karen's creep of an ex. Derek had overheard Bobby and the others discussing about this earlier on and though he was appalled, it did not surprise him since Ivy and apparently RJ was involved. What was Ivy thinking? He should have taken heed to her threats and now Karen had paid the price.

Karen took Derek's cup and downed the last of his drink and turned to face him. Her brown eyes swimming with untold emotions, "Do you want to leave?"

"It's raining, Karen," Derek alerted her unsure if she even was aware of that.

"Does it matter?" Karen got up and made her way towards the back of the room. Derek watched as she gave him a last glance before slipping out. He frowned, wasn't she afraid that people would miss the both of them? Knowing the ensemble, word would spread quicker than wild fire. What the hell, it wasn't like he even bothered what others thought of him. Leaving a tip on the bar counter, Derek soon went through the same way Karen had left.

Derek walked down the alley towards the streets to find Karen huddled under a patio with a bottle of wine in her hand. Her eyes lit up when he stepped out from the shadows.

"I thought you weren't going to come."

"And leave you fending for yourself in the night? Where did you get that?" Derek gestured to the wine bottle.

"I took it when the chefs weren't looking," Karen snickered and began walking.

"Where are we going?" Derek asked, curious.

"Somewhere," Karen said vaguely and took a swig from the bottle. They walked in silence, only pausing once in awhile when Karen took fancy over something she saw behind the windows of a store.

"That scarf will look good on you," she was now telling him with that same sleepy smile on her face. Derek realized her white gown was getting more transparent as the rain got heavier. Swiftly, he took off his coat and laid it on her shoulder. Karen seemed surprised by his action but thanked him anyway. Suddenly, Karen squealed with glee and took off running. Startled, Derek gave chase.

_Oh god, what is she doing?_

He watched her run across the road without checking for traffic. Giving a cursory glance to the streets, Derek followed in suit. Once he caught up to her, Derek took a moment to check out the surroundings. A long white sandy beach greeted them.

"We're here!" Karen announced and took a last swig before running towards the ocean. Gleefully she tossed the wine bottle thinking it would fall into the rubbish chute but it missed by a long shot. Karen was definitely drunk.

The rain was coming down hard now and Derek had to cup his hands around his eyes to watch her. He watched her twirl around before tossing his coat on a bed of rocks. Karen opened her arms, face titled up to the pouring rain while she spun around. In that single moment, Derek saw her for the person she really was, beautiful not only on the outside but the inside too.

"Come!" she shouted before heading towards the dark sea. _She couldn't be thinking of swimming in this weather now?_ Karen squealed as the sea water lapped at her now bare feet.

"Karen, I think you should come back now!" Derek yelled through the strong winds. As if Karen did not hear him, she waded in deeper till the ocean was now at her hips. She turned to face him all smiles, beckoning Derek to enter. Derek who was focused on her did not see the approaching wave and when he finally did, it came crashing on Karen and she disappeared.

* * *

"Karen?" Derek ran towards the sea. His eyes searched for a sign of her. "Karen!" Panic rose in Derek, without another word he plunged in and came up sputtering. The cold water had knocked the breath out of him but still he yelled, "Karen!"His heart was beating a frantic pattern. Taking in a huge breath, he dived in searching for a glimpse of her white gown but the ocean was too dark and it did not help with the rain now coming down hard on him. He could not lose her, not yet. Derek surfaced, "Karen! Bloody hell, where are you?"

Suddenly cold hands covered his eyes from behind causing Derek to yelp and go under. He sputtered a few seconds later to find Karen looking at him.

"Dammit! What were you thinking?" Derek found himself yelling at her as he swam closer.

"You didn't have to follow!" Karen yelled back as she swam away from him.

Derek pushed his damp hair away from his face and looked at her incredulously. Was she just going to walk away again? Karen had the habit of doing that, never facing the problem at hand especially when it concerned the both of them. Derek was not going to let that happen again.

"Dammit, Karen!" he swam after her. "You could have drowned, did you not think of that?" She swam on, ignoring him and walked out once her feet hit the sand bed.

"For heaven's sake, I know you're emotional but this is beyond crazy!" Derek shouted, following behind. "What is the matter with you?"

Karen spun to face him, her long white gown now a murky grey which clung to her every curve, her loose bun now a matted bunch of curls that clung to her face and her dark eyes looked bigger and haunted due to the eyeliner that was smeared around the edges. If Karen had broken down then during rehearsals, this was now the actual epitome of it. She was brittle in every word.

"I do not need to be yelled at again," she said so softly that it was scarcely a whisper. "I don't get it you know, everything I did…I was simply pursuing a dream in hopes of being big and being able to contribute to us. For the both of us," Karen paused, tears swimming in her deep dark eyes. "He said we weren't perfect…" Tears ran down her cheeks as she banged her small fist against her chest to emphasize the pain she was feeling inside. "That I wasn't perfect anymore."

At those words, Derek swiftly pulled her into his arms. His heart broke when her silent tears became loud sobs that wrecked through her body.

_I'm here_, he thought while he rubbed her back in a comforting manner, _I'm here for you._

**A/N2: What an emotional night for Karen. So basically, I pictured this scene and if you realize the constant line of not being perfect etc etc because well, being called that happened to me by someone whom I loved a lot. Hurt is an understatement but yea it left a scar which when I wrote this left me like an emotional jelly even though it was almost a year back. I think it was good releasing this emotion...Anyway, enough of the deep dark blackhole. Thanks to those who subscribed, made this your favourite and commented. REVIEWS APPRECIATED AS ALWAYS!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Been having writer's block for this chapter so pardon for the delay in an update. As usual I appreciate everything you've said in the reviews and thanks for subscribing or making this your favourite (:**

**Chapter 20**

Karen woke up with a throbbing head, she turned to see if Sue was lying in the bed next to hers but it lay undisturbed. As she stretched Karen wondered if her being Marilyn had been just a dream and if it was well, it had been a emotional one. Slowly she sat up and found a dry laundry bag lying on the couch. Karen got off her bed and went to it. Slowly she unzipped it to reveal the white gown she had worn last night. It all came back to her, Ivy telling her that both she and RJ had slept with Dev, the fight that ensued after, her performing as Marilyn, the party, the drunk ambling, diving into the sea, her breaking down and then Derek, his warm arms around her.

"Derek..." Karen muttered as she zipped up the bag and rushed to the shower to freshen up. Once done she slipped onto a pair of denim jeans, a long sleeved blue top and tossed a grey scarf around her neck. She then decided to hit the nearest cafe to grab a cup of coffee latte and a small box of donuts to which she proceeded to the theatre afterwards.

Stepping in she noticed a small glow of light coming from the booth that Derek usually sat in during technical rehearsals. As she came closer she found Derek with his pepper grey hair tousled like he had just woken up from bed, a pen sticking out from his ear, his laptop switched on and a notebook lay open while he scribbled in it. Derek wore a black long sleeved wool crew neck top and denim jeans with sneakers.

The dark lord wears sneakers too? Karen grinned to herself and tiptoed along the aisle behind him and made herself known by slipping in on his right. Derek jerked and the pencil he was using went flying across the table.

"Gods Karen, what are you...when...how?" Derek looked at her confused.

"You're not the only one who is good at creeping," Karen smiled as she slipped open the box of donuts.

"Point taken," Derek gazed at the box of donuts. "Is that a sugar coated donut with raspberry jam in it?"

Karen who was nibbling on a chocolate donut looked at him in appraisal, "Want one?"

"May I?" he looked surprised.

Karen nodded and Derek took it. From the corner of her eye she watched as Derek bit into it and his eyelids fluttered as the jam burst into his mouth. Who would know that eating a donut could be made to look so orgasmic? Derek did that without even trying.

"You're staring. Do I have sugar on my face?" Derek asked as he licked his lips in glee.

"Err no..." Karen quickly looked away and felt herself blush.

"That was good. I've not had one of those for a long time, sinful and delightful," Derek smiled to himself.

"So, what brings you here so early?" Derek asked as he took back the pencil that lay near the box.

"I always come early," Karen said as she wiped her mouth.

"Not this early. How's your head?" Derek asked softly as she turned to face him. Karen was surprised to see concern in those light green eyes of his.

"Nothing I can't deal with," Karen laughed "Sorry about last night..."

"Sorry for nearly scaring me to death when you disappeared in the ocean or sorry for ruining my coat?" Derek looked at her in a serious manner but there was a glint in his eyes.

"Your coat?" Karen looked at him in horror. "I trashed it somewhere didn't I? I was drunk...I didn't...sorry, I can pay if you want me to."

Derek broke into a smile and started laughing. It was a deep laugh that seemed to reverberate somewhere deep below him and burst out in euphoria.

"Oh darling, I was only pulling your leg. You should have seen your face," Derek chuckled. "Nothing dry laundry can't fix. I had your gown cleaned too."

"Glad I was of some amusement to you," Karen grumbled and reached in for another donut.

"Well, you amuse me a lot. Somehow," Derek muttered to himself and clicked on the laptop.

"Why?"

"Hmm?" Derek clicked on the link that featured the local Boston newspaper and went to the Art's section. "Bombshell, bombshell...ahh, there you are."

"Why do you find me so amusing?" Karen asked as she leaned towards the screen.

Derek gave a glance at her, "You're different from the other women I've met. You're interesting, witty, and courageous and you know how to stand on your feet."

"How you flatter me so but that doesn't explain why I'm amusing," Karen said without turning away from the screen. "The reviews...woahh..."

Derek gave her a frustrated look which Karen did not catch and focused his attention on his laptop.

Karen felt her face slowly form into a smile. "Pinch me! I'm not dreaming am I?" She glanced at him before looking back at the screen, her contained excitement slowly bubbling over, "They love me? Are you serious?" Karen turned back to give him a huge grin. "Oh Derek! Wow...This is just..." Caught in the moment, Karen swiftly stretched out to wrap her arms around his torso and pulled him into a hug, surprising Derek whom gingerly patted her back at first before relaxing into the hug when she did not pull back.

"Thank you," she murmured against his chest and felt her inner self seem to smile and relax when she breathed in his woody scent that she was now getting accustomed to. Though this was only the third time they had hugged, a sense of peace always seemed to follow when his arms were around her. Funny enough, though she felt love from Dev when he hugged her in the past there was never this feeling that she was getting now from Derek. Security. Karen frowned, she had her fair share of hugs but the only time this same sense of safety she had was whe—.

Derek let go of her with an odd expression on his face that seemed to mirror what she was feeling inside now.

"Right, so are the reviews all good?" Derek suddenly asked as he turned to face his laptop, breaking the moment.

Karen blinked, trying to shake off that feeling of déjà vu that she was having.

"I guess? I'm only seeing what you're showing," Karen muttered and was just about to reach out for her cup of coffee when Derek beat her to it and brought the cup to his lips. She watched as Derek took a sip and then winked at her over the rim.

"That's my coffee you're drinking!" Karen pointed out and took back the cup once he placed it down.

"That's for finishing up my drink last night," Derek smirked when Karen realized it was now empty. "Stop sulking it'll ruin your pretty face, I'll get you another if you would like to join me for lunch later."

"Pretty? I think I'm average looking," Karen laughed. "And lunch with the Dark Lord, do you think that's a great idea?"

"Karen, don't sell yourself short," Derek's change in tone sobered her up. "I think you're beautiful actually."

They stared at each other sizing the other up, Derek reached out as if to touch her face before giving a slight shake of his head and pulled back so that his right arm now rested on the back of his seat while his hung awkwardly between the both of them. Karen stared at his face trying to read him but Derek was a closed book.

A few seconds passed before Derek looked up again, "I assure you the Dark Lord is mighty poor company," he stated with a stern face. "So yes, it's probably not a good idea to have lunch with me."

Karen stared back at him before she broke into a grin, "Did you just make fun of yourself? Oh wow, this is a first."

Derek's stern face gave away to a half smile, "I guess, there's a first for everything. I was joking about being bad company though...Well, that's what I would like to think...So, will you?"

Karen found herself thinking about Dev which she reprimanded instantly. He cheated on her that was a fact, it hurt but she wasn't going to allow herself to dwell on it any longer and Derek would be a good distraction, wouldn't it? After all, it was nothing more but lunch between two colleagues, she decided.

"Lunch would be great," Karen replied with a smile.

* * *

Derek was pacing to and fro outside the theatre lost in his thoughts. He had gotten a call from Eileen not long after Karen left his side to do her warm ups. News was that Ellis had been the one who had laced Rebecca's shake with peanuts because of his huge belief that Ivy was meant to be Marilyn, he had confessed to Eileen the night after the preview because he was still unhappy that Karen had been chosen over her. Eileen was shocked of course but it instantly meant she had to fire him, to have Ellis prowling the grounds would be dangerous. On a positive note, Rebecca Duvall decided not to press charges because she knew what it would mean for Bombshell if this came to light.

_Well, at least she has a heart_. Derek thought as he bit his thumb.

"Pace anymore and you're going to create a hole in the ground," Tom commented as he came nearer to Derek. "What has gotten your knickers in a bunch? Reviews?"

"Reviews? They love her and the show," Derek commented.

"Then you must have not read this," Tom proceeded to take out a folded newspaper from his satchel and stuff it into Derek's face. Grudgingly, Derek took it from Tom and began scanning the paper. It was an excerpt from the New York Times. _"It looks like Broadway will be welcoming another new show into their wings. Aptly titled Bombshell, the show focuses on Marilyn's rise to fame and eventually her passing on which people now still speculate that it could have been carried out by someone else. The faces behind this show are not new to the Broadway world except the star, Miss Karen Cartwright who originates from Iowa. Word is that she is very green but that is taken care of by none other than the brilliant director Derek Wills,"_ Derek paused and looked up at Tom whom urged him to continue reading. _"The surprising news is the people who have been asked to work on the music scores. The famous duo Tom Levitt and Julia Houston. It is known not long ago that a show that once had Wills and Levitt together failed to bring in viewers which led to its demise which according to Wills in his own words that it was due to Levitt's stability," _Derek looked up and rolled his eyes, "I thought we 'discussed' this."

"Continue reading please," Tom began tapping his feet in agitation. Derek scanned the paper and found that it gave a play by play of what occurred throughout the show. Then it ended off with a line that said Derek Wills could be making a mistake by collaborating with Tom Levitt again.

"Levi Renner wrote this, didn't he?" Derek muttered, "I thought they weren't allowed to give the details. That bugger."

"Was he here last night? I didn't see him 'cos I had to attend to Ivy," Tom took back the newspaper.

"I spoke to him last night." Derek admitted slowly while gauging Tom's reaction then he frowned, "Ivy?"

"You what?" Tom gaped at him and his hands went aflutter, "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Julia pushed up her sunglasses as she entered the circle. Derek glanced at Julia and sighed. These two were almost inseparable.

"Derek's going to stab us in the back again, he spoke to Levi Renner!" Tom said frantically "It's going to happen again, I knew Eileen shouldn't have hired him."

"I'm still standing here," Derek rolled his eyes. "And no, I'm not going to stab you in the back as you accuse me of. God knows how that would help me in the future."

Julia placed a claming hand on Tom's arm and assured him silently she would handle this. Tom huffed and looked away.

"What did he want?" Julia asked.

"The creep, he was hitting on Karen," Derek stated.

Confusion masked Tom's features, "Isn't Levi ga-" His question was interrupted when Derek gave him a warning stare. He did not want to discuss this right now in the open especially with Julia too.

"I'm surprised you stepped in," Julia commented as they watched Bobby, Dennis, Jessica, Sue and Sam walk past them into the theatre with evidence of a bad hangover.

"He was touching her," Derek remarked.

"He was now?" Julia's eyebrow rose at that. "I'm sure Karen was able to take care of herself."

"Karen was tipsy and had I known it was Levi earlier, I think I would have made sure he didn't lay his eyes on her," Derek scowled, recalling what Levi had said to him last night.

"Protective much?"

"What are you trying to insinuate, Julia?" Derek frowned.

Julia popped back her sunglasses and gave a small smile, "Nothing, Derek. Shall we head in?"

"Why do you need your sunglasses in an enclosed building? Tom asked, peering at Julia.

"Oh it's all about the look, darling."

Both Tom and Derek shared a look not wanting to comment on her, at times, eccentric dressing.

Brows furrowed as Derek watched the both of them leave, he realized Tom had not answered his question about Ivy.

* * *

Derek glanced at his watch, the time on his laptop and then the stage.

_Odd._

Derek got up and made his way, "Sam! Come here."

Sam scrambled up from his stretching and went to Derek who was looking very impatient.

"Where is Ivy?"

"Didn't Tom tell you? Ivy is with her mother now, she needs...rest," Sam replied softly.

"Rest?" Derek looked at Sam incredulously. "We don't have time for...rest," he spat out the last word as if it disgusted him. Sam sighed and pulled Derek to a corner. He began telling Derek how Tom and he had found her after the show and the state of mind she was in.

* * *

Karen was stretching out her legs, looking at both Derek and Sam as she did so. They seemed to be in a serious conversation which was making Derek look unhappy at every word that was coming out of Sam's mouth. Karen found herself admiring the way Derek's eyebrows were slightly hooded and the intense look that would then come along when he began brooding. Slowly her mind went back to the moment when Derek had whispered that sentence before she went on stage to sing the last song. _I do understand love. _That was probably the most ambiguious line ever uttered to her in her whole life, she decided. If she did want to read into it, that line carried so many meanings that Karen did not think it would be possible especially coming from Derek.

"Bollocks! This is unbelievable!" Derek exclaimed, his voice pierced through her thoughts. She sat up from her stretching and found Derek shaking his head at Sam before heading off towards Eileen, Tom and Julia. At this moment, Derek was giving Tom what seemed like a good talking to.

"What was all that about?" Dennis asked once Sam sat beside them.

"Urgh…he's just unhappy that Tom had not informed him about something very important," Sam replied vaguely.

"Ivy and her pills, I presume," Karen stated as Derek returned back with a stony expression. She missed the expressions they were now giving her after her blatant statement.

Derek's eyes scanned the stage and stopped when they finally found who he was looking for, "Jessica, I need you to take over Ivy's spots throughout the show. She wouldn't be able to join us today.

* * *

"No, no! Jessica swivel your hips more!" Derek instructed from where he sat. "You're supposed to seduce him; you want Mr Zanuck's attention. From the start again..."

Jessica rolled her eyes but did not speak. Derek knew the ensemble was feeling the strain of practicing for hours but it had to be perfect. Despite the good reviews they gathered from that night, complacency was not an option especially since this was the last night for critics and fine clientele before the show was officially opened to the public. It was important to garner more positive reviews because the public who read such tend to trust word from someone with a professional eye of Broadway compared to a normal word of mouth.

"Derek, you've been running them for hours. They need a break," Linda informed as she made a mark on a checklist of dance sets they had already practiced for the day.

"Well, I bloody need to because the show has to be perfect," Derek retorted back earning him a 'You've-gotta-be-kidding-me-the-show-is-already-good' look from Linda. Derek found himself backing down and realized that it only happened with Linda and occasionally Eileen. They were both hardass like that and Derek respected that. "Oh, fine...A 10 minute break, no?" Derek rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright...an hour's break."

Linda gave him a small victory smile before relaying Derek's message. The ensemble whooped in relief before quickly shuffling out. In a few minutes flat, the theatre was empty except for a few of the stage and light technicians. Derek while looking at his notes began recalling what he had learnt about Ivy earlier on. _Pills, really?_ She was just going down the rabbit-hole and needed saving, fast. Deciding to go visit her at the hotel, Derek packed his things and began walking towards the exit when the vanilla scent that he knew whom it belonged to slowly surrounded him from the back. He deduced that they were rubbing off each other, probably in more ways than one, since Karen was now doing the creeping thing that she'd never failed to point out that Derek tended to do.

"Yes, Karen. What do you want?" Derek asked softly as he continued walking.

"We were supposed to have lunch together." Karen answered back as she walked beside him.

Derek rubbed his nose bridge and sighed, "Sorry, it must have slipped my mind. I'm going to visit Ivy if that's okay with you."

"Ivy? I can come along if you want," Karen offered.

Derek looked at her in surprise, "You would do that?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well…" Given what Ivy had done to her, he presumed Karen would have wanted to avoid her. Derek watched as realization dawned on Karen's face, "I guess I have to take it into stride, don't I?" Karen gave him a weak smile before quickening her pace so that Derek ended up having to follow her.

"Karen…"

"Look I don't really want to talk about it, what's done is done am I right?" Karen peered at him as they continued walking till they reached the hotel. "I think I'll just wait for you at the lobby."

Derek gazed at her, "We'll talk later." He gave a small wave before heading towards the lifts.

* * *

Derek headed towards room 302 which was presumably Ivy's room since that was the number that Tom had given to him. Derek ran his fingers through his hair and peered at the doorbell. Gingerly he pressed it and waited, unsure of what to expect once the door opened. He could hear the shuffling of footsteps inside and then there was silence before the door swung open to reveal Leigh Conroy, Ivy's mother.

"Mr Wills," Leigh greeted him frostily.

"Ms Conroy, is Ivy in?" Derek looked over her shoulder "I need to speak to her."

"Do you know what you almost made my baby do? She almost…almost overdosed herself with pills!" Leigh exclaimed angrily. "Who would choose someone who has zero experience over someone else who has at least 10 years?"

"Mom…" Ivy's voice came from the inside. Slowly, Ivy appeared behind her mother, her blond curls tied up into a pony tail, her face slightly pale and she was wearing a huge t-shirt over sweats. "Hi, Derek," she greeted.

"Ivy, let me talk to him," her mother insisted. "He needs an earful from me, God knows if he fell on his head that night." Derek's eyebrows rose at that.

"Mom! I'll handle this," Ivy gently pulled her away and then closed the door behind a protesting Leigh.

They both looked at each other in silence before Derek finally spoke, "I trust you're doing well now?"

"Do you have to be so polite?" Ivy shook her head in disbelief and folded her arms. "I'm _NOT_ fine, Derek."

"I know, Ivy."

"Aren't you going to do anything about it?"

Derek gaped at her, "Do what? After that stunt you pulled you should be glad that I'm not suggesting that you'd be permanently pulled out off the show."

"Stunt? I was an emotional wreck!" Ivy stated, "The pills were all I could think of then."

"I'm not talking about your stupid pills!" Derek's voice raised causing Ivy to step back. "You were supposed to stop taking them once your throat healed, not continue whenever you feel like it. You are addicted to them!"

"You were the one who made me take them despite knowing the side effects," Ivy retorted back.

Derek sighed, "Yes, I apologize for that. I was thinking of the show and that you had to be at your best, your voice was breaking…I asked Tom to stop you from taking them once you were okay…"

Derek wished right there and then that Tom had a spine. Tom always wanted the best for everyone but when it came to the people he loved, he was always afraid to be the bad guy, to hurt that person's feelings.

"Anyway, that's not what I was referring to. You _slept_ with Karen's fiancé," Derek laid his cards out; there was no point in beating around the bush any longer. "If you have any problem with me, you come to me not Karen."

"Ha! Karen, Karen," Ivy spat her name in disgust. "It's always back to her isn't it, Derek? For your information I wasn't getting back at you through her fiancé. Yes, you have hurt me but Karen…oh, you don't know how much I despise her."

"Karen has done nothing to you!"

"Stop protecting her, alright!" Ivy shouted at him as tears began rolling down her cheeks, "She stole…she stole everything from me! First it was getting noticed by some record producer, then she got a commercial I wanted, then she became the understudy, Marilyn and then there is you. Do you have any idea how long I've worked to get to where I am now? Karen…she just moved in from Iowa and everything's falling onto her lap."

"There's a thing called talent," Derek looked at her impatiently "What do you mean and there's me?"

Ivy rubbed her tears away from her face and laughed, "Talent? She doesn't know her blocking, she…Forget it, I can't believe you don't even realize how far gone you are. This is a story which I'll always remember…" She turned to slip the card through the security system of her hotel room.

"Ivy…"

"The Dark Lord has finally met his match," Ivy turned back to look at him. "Derek Wills you've changed since you gotten to know Karen, don't you realize that? She has changed you and if I dare say, I think you've fallen for her but that hasn't come to you yet." Derek could only stare back in silence, her words rendering him speechless. "Now you know though, now you know."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: To those who asked or to Aby who reviewed, nope this is not going to be the last chapter. It can't be because there are still a few things that I've yet to explore yet. Yes, there will be steamy scenes soon but not yet 'cos I don't want to rush into the r/s. I believe that for Karen she'll need some persuasion...Enjoy!**

**Song accompaniment for 2nd part of chap: We Are Young by fun. **

**Chapter 21**

Karen looked up from her iPhone to find Derek heading towards her with a troubled look on his face.

"Things didn't go well?" _Way to go Karen, just state the obvious the fact. _Karen shushed her inner voice as Derek continued walking past her. "Oo-kay now," Karen twisted her body in the couch, her eyes following him before she quickly scrambled out.

Derek was obviously lost in a world of his own as he failed to acknowledge her while she walked beside him. Karen watched him from the corner of her eye as they both continued in silence. Every now and then a flicker of emotion would cross his face and then his brows would furrow before straightening itself again. His lips would purse as if in deep thought and then his light green eyes would carry a far away look.

"Derek, what happened up there?" Karen finally spoke as they rounded a corner. His only response was to stuff his hands in the pocket of his jeans and silently enter a cafe. Karen followed behind and watched as he slid into a booth which she did soon after, facing him. Derek looked down at the menu and Karen mirrored him. Finally, deciding what to eat she looked up and wondered how long he would keep quiet. "Do you need some time alone? I can go if you want me to," Karen began to slide out from her seat only to have Derek reach out and grab her hand.

Karen stared at their joint hands. "Stay," he said, her gaze slowly went up to him. "Please?" Derek's eyes met hers, unblinking. Karen opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted when the waitress came to take their orders. Apparently, they had both settled on the same food. Cheese burger and fries. The waitress smiled and walked off. Karen refocused her attention on Derek and found that his huge hand was still on hers, not moving. Karen thought that by now she would have freaked out but surprisingly, she did not. Admittedly, she was getting used to his touchy behaviour. In the beginning, Karen would have decided there and then that Derek was just being the sleazy director but after the past few days and last night she was beginning to see him in a different light.

"Sorry," he apologized suddenly and swiftly lifted his hand. For that split moment, Karen felt dissapointment at the sudden lost of heat which she was quick to deduce as her missing Dev. Dev, how is she ever going to forget him like this?

"I was pretty much muddling over some things earlier on," Derek explained. "I met Leigh Conroy..."

"Ivy's mother?" Karen eyes widened. Karen thought that was great news actually seeing how much Ivy always wanted her mum's love and attention but she disagreed with how Ivy had attained it.

Their food came and Derek was quick to grab the bottle of ketchup and dunk it on the side of his plate.

"Ketchup?" Karen looked in distaste, "Where's the kick in that?"

"For your information, I'm not a fan of spicy food," Derek stated as he dipped a fry into it.

"Well, you're missing out that's all I can say," Karen shrugged and bit into her burger.

"My mum, she used to ground chilli and would make me eat them if I was a bad boy."

Karen almost choked when the words 'bad boy' slipped from Derek's mouth. It was his British accent and intonation that made it sound dirty and was causing Karen to conjure images that was too explicit that she was surprised that her mind even had the knowledge to do that.

"Childhood punishment? I'd say it can bring the worst or best out of a child as they grow up," Karen replied as calmly as she could.

"Yea..." he muttered and his face took on that far away look again.

"So, Leigh?" Karen enquired, trying to draw back his attention.

"She was quick to bust my balls, as I may delicately say so, not that I can blame her," Derek lamented, "It was my fault."

Karen kept quiet deciding it was best to not comment as Derek continued, "It's just that...what both she and Ivy said. I can't help but think that maybe it's the truth. Who would in their right mind choose someone who has zero experience over another that has 10 years of that?"

Karen's jaw dropped, she placed the burger back on the plate and shifted it away. Suddenly, she didn't think she had the appetite to eat.

"Are you saying you regret having me as Marilyn?"

Derek looked at her puzzled, "What? God no, I see you as Marilyn in my head."

"You do?" Karen scrunched up her nose in disbelief "Now I don't know if that's kinky or plain crazy."

"How about the former?" Derek looked at her with a single raised eyebrow.

"If that floats your boat, Derek. Who am I to judge?" Karen pulled back her plate and dug in.

"Maybe...I keep having these..." he trailed off.

"Having?"

Derek gave a nervous cough before silently eating.

Karen took a fry and chucked it at him earning a deadly stare from him. She gave him a sweet smile in return to show she was affected, "Speak."

"Persistent woman," Derek grumbled.

"Go on."

"I've been having dreams and visions of Marilyn," Derek muttered.

"Now that wasn't so difficult was it to share your thoughts?" Karen grinned "You're way too into developing this show, I guess it's normal for your conscience to form her in your head."

"That's not really the main issue. I don't see her, her. I see you dressed up as Marilyn."

_Oh._

"And you said they were kinky?" Karen asked softly earning a slight nod from Derek.

_Oh._

"Well, not all...I'm sorry. How did the conversation get here?" Derek looked flustered which was definitely a first on him. Was she going to keep witnessing moments the others did not?

"You really need to stop apologizing. I think I've lost count of the number of sorries I've gotten from you."

"I have been doing that, haven't I?" Derek looked thoughtful.

"So you think maybe your 'visions' affected your judgement..."Karen said quietly.

"Not really, your singing moved me when you first auditioned and that's why I called you over..."

"Oh, I'll never forget that," Karen chuckled.

"Nor will I, it's a good thing you turned me down. I was expecting you to be that typical girl based on my hardwired experiences as a director..." Derek smiled, "You proved me wrong and there I sat wondering Gods, who is this woman?"

"Here I was thinking God, what a sleazy scum bag of a director and what have I gotten myself into?" Karen said deadpanned.

Derek nodded, "I did apologize for that too."

"It's been a long ride..." Karen trailed off.

Derek stared at her for awhile and then he said softly, "And now here we are."

* * *

The night went well again much to everyone's delight and this time the after party was held at a pub down Broad Street. They had all opted to be dressed in casual smart attire seeing that the ambience was relaxed. Karen was having a great time, they were laughing at Bobby's mimicking of Derek which he was carrying out really well while the director himself was entertaining the handful of critics who had decided to tag along. Derek was currently telling them the hustle of getting the dancers into their correct positions and then he said something witty which got the small group roaring in laughter. Karen glanced over at the other end of room and earned a small smile from Derek which unbeknownst to the critics believed it was aimed at them.

It was interesting to see him this relaxed in such a setting. Who would believe Derek Wills would fit right in? Soon the critics left and the noise of the crowd began to deaden.

"I think we should liven up the room," Jessica suggested. "Do something to shake things up, let's get the party started!"

"I agreeee!" Bobby sang and ran towards the karaoke set. He then took out his iPhone and began scrolling through his list of songs. Finally settling on one, Bobby took the cable and plugged it to his phone. The soft drum beats of the song began thumping. Karen set up instantly as she slowly began to recognize the song.

_"Give me a second I, I need to get my story straight. My friends are in the bathroom, getting higher than the empire state..."_ Sam began singing. _"My lover she is waiting for me across the bar."_ He winked at Tom who only grinned back.

_"My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking about a scar and I know I gave it to you months ago. I know you're trying to forget but between the drinks and subtle things the holes in my apologies, you know I'm trying hard to take it back,"_ Bobby continued and pulled a pitiful face towards Jessica whom rolled her eyes and faced Karen. _"So if by the time the bar closes and you feel like falling down, I'll carry you home…"_ With a grin Jessica got off her seat and pulled Karen along with her. Smiling, Karen broke into the chorus. _"Tonightttt, we are young! So let's set the world on fire! We can grow brighter than the sunnn!"_

It was a feel good song that Karen had grown to love over the past few months, We Are Young by Fun. They began dancing around the pub, repeating the chorus again not caring that they were earning stares. Karen laughed, twirled and found herself in front of Derek who was sitting on the bar stool with a smug smirk on his face. She drew closer and in an instant the smell of scotch hit her. It was no surprise as Derek had been drinking since he entered the pub.

Teasingly, Karen slipped her hand on his collar and continued_, "Now I know that I'm not all that you got. I guess that I...I just thought…"_ She gave a slight tug so he came closer, _"Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart."_

Karen caught the surprise on Derek's face but quickly stepped out off his reach when he tried to pull her to him, singing as she went, _"But our friends are back, so let's raise a toast 'cos I found someone to carry me home." _

Karen gave Derek a sheepish smile as he scowled. This time it was as if the spirit of the song had caught on and the rest of the patrons joined in with them to sing the chorus again. Karen gave a small shriek when Derek got up and pulled her into his arms and then began bobbing along to the song as it continued, twirling her as he went.

Karen couldn't help but start giggling as he gave her a lazy smile and placed his hands at her waist. She hung her arms loosely around his neck and sang softly, _"Carry me home tonight, just carry me home tonight. Carry me home tonight, just carry me home tonighttt..."_

"Okayyy..." Derek replied with a slur. Karen laughed. Oh Derek was indeed drunk. Suddenly, Karen found herself being pulled out of Derek's grasp and propelled backwards as the song broke into a chorus again. Bobby gave both of them a speculative look but was soon distracted when the song ended and everyone broke into cheers.

"Karen?" Bobby pulled her aside, "Is something going on between you and Derek?"

Karen gaped at him. Way to throw a curve ball. "Why would you think that?"

"You were flirting with him," Bobby raised an eyebrow. "In fact both of you were."

"It's just harmless fun, no biggie."

"No biggie?" Bobby raised his palm towards Karen as if to stop her. "This is the Dark Lord we're talking about. He is a wo-ma-ni-zer." Bobby dragged the word out to give emphasis.

Karen began to feel the warning signs of irritation coursing through. She wished everyone would stop treating her like a child just because she was new to the industry.

"Bobby, thanks for your concern but I can take car-" Her words were interrupted when the sounds of a squabble came tumbling in from outside. They both turned, trying to discern what they were hearing.

"Oh god, Derek." Karen rushed out with Bobby and the rest following behind. They found Derek lying on the ground with Dev pinning him down.

"You bloody wanker! You. Stole. Her. From. Me!" Dev growled while grabbing the collar of Derek's leather jacket and slamming his head against the pavement after each word.

"Dev! Let go of him now!" Karen cried as she ran towards them, wondering why Derek was not putting much of a fight. Dev as if he had not heard her continued yelling at Derek.

"Dev!" Karen using all her might lunged towards him and pushed him off Derek, "I said let go!" Sprawling to the side, Dev looked up with bafflement. "Karen?" Both Dennis and Sam quickly rushed in to haul Dev back. "Get your hands off me!"

"What are you doing here?" Karen shifted her attention to Derek who was lying there motionless, his cheek already bruising. "Oh no..." Instantly she was down on her knees beside him, "Derek? Can you hear me?"

"Is he breathing?" Tom asked, his hand already dialling on his phone for the paramedics to come.

Karen placed her hand near Derek's nose, "Just barely."

"Why are you so concerned for him for?" Dev snapped. "I came for you!"

Karen ignored him and continued examining Derek. Suddenly, he groaned. Derek's eyelids fluttered open, revealing unfocused light green eyes. Slowly they focused on her. "Karen?" Derek croaked, "What am I...What happened?" He tried to get up but instantly winced when the throbbing in his head increased.

"Lie down, don't move okay? You might have a mild concussion."

"Give me a break! He does not have a concussion," Dev said in disgust then changed his tone. "Karen, we need to talk please. I'm sorry for what I've done."

Karen turned around but did not get up. "Sorry? You slept with Ivy and RJ!" She heard Tom gasped from behind. So, apparently Tom didn't know yet. At least Sam wasn't the type to gossip.

"I know, I shouldn't have and I'm really sorry."

Karen looked at Dev and took in his frumpy shirt, disheveled hair, the dark circles that surrounded his brown eyes that were now pleading her and the 6 o'clock shadow he was spotting on his face. Karen felt her heart soften for a moment because this was the man that she still had feelings for and she hated that he looked like he had been suffering. She was about to get up when she saw a glint in Dev's eyes and the beginnings of a smug smile. In that moment she saw Dev for the person he really was, a self assured prick who thought he had Karen wrapped around his finger.

"No," Karen muttered and turned back to face Derek who was still on the ground but with the back of his hand on his furrowed brows.

"No?" Dev exploded, "I gave you a house to live in, a bed to sleep, a warm shower and you tell me no? Let go off me!"

Karen heard him struggling against Dennis and Sam then suddenly there were loud gasps of her name, alerting her. With a swing of her left arm, Karen spun up in time for her hand to connect with Dev's face bringing on a loud crackling slap. The surrounding air seemed to stop and all that she was aware of was Dev. She watched as Dev's eyes widened in shock and his palm instantly going to his cheek. He came away with blood on his lips. Apparently, Karen's slap had split it open. Seeing the blood on his hand, anger quickly overrode what little pain he had gained. Like a rubber band, the air that had seemingly paused now stretched taut and was close to snapping, then it broke. Too fast to fathom, Dev raised his palm and then it was coming down "Why you little bi-"

Karen felt herself wince as a natural response to protect herself. His palm never came. She looked up to find Derek standing in front of her with his hand wrapped around Dev's raised wrist like a manacle. "Lay a finger on her, Dev and you'll wish on your sorry ass that you'd left for New York yesterday," Derek growled. Before Dev could respond, the sound of sirens came and then the ambulance and a police car pulled up.

"You called the cops?" Karen looked at Tom incredulously.

"I had to," he motioned at Dev who was taken away and pulled into a corner by the police whiles Derek was examined by the paramedics. Karen could only watch in shock as the adrenaline soon faded away.

"Ohmygod Karen, are you okay?" Jessica rushed to hug her.

"Did you see that? The Dark Lord became a knight in shining armor!" Bobby gaped.

"Where were you?" Karen frowned above Jessica's head.

"I was...behind, somewhere," Bobby finished lamely. "I'm sorry! I was just in shock and it all happened too quickly!"

Karen simply stretched out her arm to gather Bobby in.

"He almost hit you!" Dennis exclaimed once Sam and him got their statements taken down.

"Yea, sorry about that, Karen. He was struggling and then he was right in front of you, it happened so fast," Sam explained.

"So what happens now?" Jessica asked as they watched Dev being made to enter the police car. He stopped for a minute and gave a dark glance at Karen before slipping in.

"We go back to the hotel and rest like we should have earlier on, all the drama...It's killing my nerves," Bobby muttered.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to check on Derek," Karen informed as she withdrew from them.

"You should shower him with love," Dennis wiggled his eyebrows. "He did protect you."

Laughing, Karen shook her head and headed towards the ambulance.

* * *

"Get that light out of my eye," Derek groused. "I'm fine, didn't you hear me?"

"Sir, it's normal procedure to check," the paramedic replied calmly. "You could have a mild concussion."

"So I've heard," Derek muttered.

"I think you should listen to him," Karen's voice wafted through as she stepped in front of them.

"How are you feeling?" Derek asked as the paramedic moved on to check the back of his head.

"I could ask the same thing," Karen zipped up her jacket as she leaned against the door frame of the back of the ambulance, her eyes never leaving his.

"Alright Mr Wills, there are no lacerations at the back of your head. Only a small bump, I suggest you hold this to your head and get some rest once you get back home."

A small ice bag was then pressed in Derek's palm.

"Do you have anyone to accompany you back?" The paramedic asked as his partner began packing up.

"I will," Karen offered to Derek's surprise. He watched as she got on and slipped in beside him then gave directions for the paramedics on where to drop them.

"Buckle up!" The paramedic gave a small smile and closed the doors behind them.

Derek winced as the cold from the ice bag bit into his bruise. Oh he was going to have brain freeze soon.

"So, what are you doing here, Karen?" Derek asked after awhile as the ambulance bumped along the road. "You could have gone off with Bobby and the rest."

"I'm just being a good Samaritan," Karen replied, not looking at him. Derek huffed to show his disbelieve.

After a second, Karen leaned against her seat and glanced at Derek, "Thank you for doing that."

Derek looked at her from the corner of his eye with an amused smile, "You looked like you were able to protect yourself though. So agile on your feet, that turn, that swing and that slap. My god woman I don't think I ever want to face your wrath."

"That was some slap huh?" Karen asked gazing in amazement at the palm that she used earlier. Suddenly, Derek stretched out across her lap and placed his hand on hers, slowly clasping against his. Karen felt her heart skip a beat and then it settled into a warm and peaceful hum. Gently, she clasped her fingers in return so that they now intertwined. Karen did not need to turn to know that Derek was smiling to himself.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: This chapter is for MSreadalot2012 who requested for some TLC from Karen to Derek but in this case, it's not that tender ;) Also, I might be slow in updates 'cos I'm kindda drawing a blank now for plots to occur when they hit Baltimore. You guys can follow me on twitter or tumblr as posted on my profile. Thanks for your reviews and support (:**

**Chapter 22**

The clinical smell from the ambulance clung like a stubborn stain that refused to be washed as they both strode into the lobby of the hotel that was now strategically lit to give off a welcoming warm cosy ambience which promised visitors a good night's rest if they had a room here.

Karen headed towards the concierge and calmly asked that a bucket of ice be sent to Derek's room. The staff that was attending to them took in Derek's bruised face and scowl and with no hesitation, informed Karen that it would be sent up to them in a jiffy. With a smile, Karen thanked them and allowed herself to be towed towards a waiting lift where Derek swiftly slid his card through the security slot and jabbed the floor number impatiently. The doors slid close and Derek leaned against the wall of the lift to face Karen, an impassive mask on his features.

Karen gazed at their still linked hands and then asked, "You're not going to let go, are you?"

Such a simple question but it held many layers of meanings waiting to be unrevealled or explored, if allowed.

"No," Derek replied roughly, his voice seemingly amplified within the small confinements of the lift.

Karen frowned at him, "Why not?"

Derek gazed at her for a moment before looking away, "I want you..." he paused and Karen felt her heart jump to her throat."To make sure I take the painkillers once we reach my room, I might forget." Karen released a small puff of breath she did not realize she was holding when Derek continued and rebuked her foolishness for thinking he meant more. Confusion ran through her, what was she thinking and even so, why? Karen decided to blame it on alcohol and fatigue that she was beginning to feel as time passed on.

"Penny for your thoughts or a dime perhaps?" Derek's low voice came tumbling through. "What's worrying you?"

Karen looked up and studied him, taking in how disheveled Derek was looking now, a stump of hair was sticking out at the back looking out of place as he continued pressing the ice bag against the bump, his light green eyes were slightly bloodshot due to his drinking earlier on and the scruff across his jawline completed the look. Karen could not think of another opportunity where she would be able to witness the great Derek Wills worn out like this. Without much thought Karen stepped forward and placed her free hand at the side of Derek's face and gently moved her thumb in a slow up and down comforting manner. His eyes widened slightly before fluttering shut while taking in a shaky breath. It was as if Derek did not believe anyone would ever touch him like that.

"Oh, baby..." the endearment tumbled out of her mouth before her mind could fully grasp it. Derek's eyes shot open in an instant, his questioning while hers surprised. Her mind began trying to come up with reasons and excuses to pish-posh her words but it drew blank.

"Derek..." she started in attempt and then her vision held nothing but him. He let go off her hand, tilted her chin and pulled her into a soft gentle kiss that demanded nothing. Unknowingly, Karen closed her eyes and allowed herself to be drawn in. After a few kisses Derek pulled away for a moment, studying her.

"Stop staring," she heard herself say and wrapped her palm at the base of his neck. In an instant his lips were on hers, no longer gentle. They sought and demanded. Karen gasped when his hands slid down her back and sought purchase at her bottom before lifting her up against him causing them to tumble backwards so that now her back hit the other side of the lift. Karen wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned in approval when he ground his hips against hers. Then his fingers were unzipping her leather jacket which she was ready to shrug off when the electronic voice in the lift alerted them that they had reached the 54th level and the doors slid open to reveal a waiting couple before Derek and her could pull away. The couple stared slack jawed and Karen broke into giggles.

"My apologies," Derek replied with a smirk before stepping away from Karen and then grasping her hand they ran out, pass the couple and down the hallway.

"Ohmygod," Karen gasped laughing once they reached his room "Their faces...Did you see?" She leaned against his door and looked up at his smiling face then frowned, "Where is your ice bag?"

"I think I left it in the lift," Derek muttered folornly when he looked down and realized he did not store it in his pockets. Imagining the ice bag now lying like a pitiful lump and the couple walking upon it, Karen broke into loud laughter.

"Shh...You'll wake everyone up," Derek warned as he drew closer.

Karen continued laughing and gazed up at him with happy tears. "It's just so funny. Oh what I'll do to take a snapshot of thei-" Derek silenced her with his mouth and Karen wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her body tight against his.

"Oh god..." Derek growled against her lips while he struggled with the card slot. He grinned against her neck when the door finally opened and then they were tumbling in. Her jacket flew and then his, then his hands were ghosting the sides of her rib cage before they slipped under her top and one crawled up her back while the other held the base of her spine. Karen bucked at his touch, her impatient hands flew at the buttons of his shirt and she tugged causing a few buttons to pop.

"That was my meet the clients' shirt," Derek scowled.

"You can get another," Karen whispered and bit his bottom lip eliciting a moan from him.

* * *

He had to have her. His senses demanded for her. Karen still wore her black lacy bra that Derek thought presented God's gift to her really well and her jeans as they tumbled into bed. Karen now cradled his face as her tongue flicked against his lips before entering to taste him. His taste buds rejoiced at this, warm and the slight after taste of alcohol. Then her hands began trailing down, skimming over the lightly populated mess of hair on his chest and then it stopped at his abs. He watched as surprise danced across her face and knew she had not expected him to have trimmed muscles there because honestly, he never bothered wearing tight shirts. He'll choose comfort over fashion any time.

Derek scooped her wrists up before they could continue downwards and held them together above her head. He did not think that Karen's eyes could grow any bigger but they did when she realized the vulnerable position she was being placed in. Derek gave her a toothy grin before he used his free hand to trail down the exposed collar of her neck and where his hand went his lips followed. Karen began to get restless as he peppered kisses down her neck and then she gasped when he bit her gently at the end. He glanced up to see her staring down with dark eyes that were becoming impatient then his fingers trailed in between her cleavage and lingered there. Karen bucked against him, offering her clad breasts in this process but Derek denied her the attention and simply trailed kisses in between before coming down her trim tummy and then finally her belly button which he lightly drew a circle around it with his tongue before blowing on it.

"Derek..." Karen moaned his name and her her hips undulated against his face. Oh how she said his name. Derek shot up and grabbed hold of her face before their tongues began clashing again. He wanted skin on skin. Needed it. His hand began a rushed journey towards the clasp of the bra on her back and just as his fingers came in contact the doorbell rang. Derek groaned loudly. It must be the ice they had requested. He made a move to get up but Karen pulled him down requesting that he ignore. He indulged her but the persistent ringing continued. Blast it to hell. Derek gave her neck a few last kisses before unwillingly drawing away for her. Derek swung the door open with a scowl, ready to give whoever who stood there a piece of his mind but he stopped shot when he realized who stood there. Ivy Lynn with wine in a bucket full of ice and two glasses.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Derek demanded. This had to be his worst nightmare, he finally had Karen in his room and Ivy now stood outside. Ivy gave him her best coquettish look, the one that made her eyes look big, pitiful, the one she used when she was channelling Marilyn being emotional. "Ivy..." he began impatiently. Realizing her whims had no effect on Derek, a look of displeasure crossed her face before she got serious. "I heard what happened at the pub...Are you okay?"

Derek peered at her before scrubbing his face and wincing in the process when it came into contact with his bruised cheek, "You come here to check up on me?"

"I also wanted to apologize," she said softly. Derek regarded her warily, "Apologize for what?"

"You were right about using Dev to get to you, I had to."

"You had to?" Derek gave her a humourless laugh. "You destroyed a relationship." Not that he wasn't glad that Dev and Karen were finally over but the process she had to go through to realize he wasn't good for her, it was a process Derek wished he could take away from her because deep inside he knew she was still affected somehow even though she avoided talking about it.

"They were already broken," Ivy spat. Derek's eyebrows rose at that. So, even Ivy was aware. Well, the warning signs were apparent if one decided to really take notice of Karen's relationship.

"You should be apologizing to her, not me," Derek folded his arms across his chest which he realized was now bare. Ivy's gaze followed the trail of hair which disappeared under the waist of his jeans and then shot up to face him. "Tom told me she left with you..."

The moment those words left her mouth, Derek understood her intention of coming to visit him. It wasn't that she was concerned; she wanted to catch or prevent anything from happening between Karen and him.

"What else did Tom tell you?" Derek questioned, annoyance slowly peppering his words.

"He reprimanded me about sleeping with Dev," Ivy glared at him. "She's in there with you isn't she?"

"What?" Derek looked at her as if she was crazy, "No she isn't."

"Stupid! You only want her because you're obsessed with Marilyn!" Ivy exclaimed.

"Now, that's utter bollocks isn't it?"

"It makes perfect sense. When I gave you lines as Marilyn I was in your bed in an instant, when Rebecca began throwing tantrums as Marilyn you were banging her in the dressing room and now Karen's Marilyn you've got her in your room!" Ivy hissed and threw the bucket of ice at Derek which he had to swoop in to catch while she stormed past him and into the room.

Alarm ringing through Derek, he swiftly followed her, "Ivy, I demand you stop this ruckus this instance!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back just as they stepped into the bedroom. To Derek's surprise, Karen did not lie there but the bed sheets were crumpled.

_Where is she?_

"She's not here?" Ivy asked perplexed as she pulled away from Derek. "I don't believe this." She slammed the bathroom door open and emptiness greeted her. Derek chucked the bucket of ice on the table, grabbed his shirt that lay discarded on the bed, gathered Ivy by the shoulders and began hustling out.

"We're going to call a cab and get you back to the hotel where you should be," Derek instructed gruffly before making sure he had the extra card to enter again once he got back.

Derek accompanied a very solemn Ivy towards the lobby and then he asked the bellboy to get a cab. They both sat in silence, him observing her while she stared at the carpet lifelessly. He wondered what was going through Ivy's head and for a moment was worried that she would head to her pills once she got to her room but surely her mother would prevent that.

Ivy looked up at him with sad eyes, "I loved you, Derek," she stated.

"I know," he acknowledged. "I don't want you think it was your fault with whatever we had going…I did love you too, in some way…"

"But I'm not Karen," Ivy finished up his sentence. Derek stared at her impassively before the bellboy came to alert them that the cab was here. He walked her to the waiting cab and stood there for a moment as it drove off. With a slightly heavy heart, he went back into the hotel.

Derek strode down the hallway to his room and let himself in, "Karen?" Silence met him. Derek proceeded through the living area and into the bedroom. Frowning, he noticed that the cupboard sliding door was left open when it wasn't earlier on. He went to it and the lingering smell of vanilla was present. Karen had hidden there just before Ivy had rushed in. Where was she now? He headed towards the bathroom, she wasn't there either. Sighing with resignation, Derek back flopped onto his bed. His arm slid across the bedsheet and then stopped when his fingers brushed against something. Propping himself up, Derek turned to find the button that had snapped off from his shirt. He picked it up and lay back down again. At least this was proof that the night had not been just a dream.

* * *

It was the last day of the week in Boston and then they were heading to Baltimore where new blocking, changes in production and possible recasting of certain characters or dancers may happen during the period there. This time however, Bombshell would only be open for a week before finally heading to New York where they would go on Broadway. The crew was doing the final packing up of costumes, theatre props, lightings and musical instruments used throughout the show after the last performance. Derek, Linda and Tom were overseeing the process while Eileen and Julia headed to the Hippodrome Theatre in Baltimore where they were to check out the facilities and stage area. Karen had done a wonderful job again and though Tom was still reluctant to admit that Derek had carried out what he had promised, he'd accepted the fact that Karen had the potential to become big.

Derek was smiling at something that Tom commented when Linda strode onto the stage. "Alright, Derek," she called. "Packing's all done. Transporting would start tomorrow as scheduled."

"People you heard her!" Derek clapped his hands to call for everyone's attention. "I would like to thank everyone who has been on this crazy three week journey in Boston, rest up tomorrow because we will be in Baltimore the following day. As we all know theatre is long never ending process and with that said, I bid you good night." The crew and some of the ensemble cheered in response. Derek gave a pat on Tom's shoulder and went backstage to gather his messenger bag. While doing so, he spotted Karen coming out of the dressing room with her hair tied high in a pony tail, a red scarf around her neck, wearing a worn out t-shirt that fell to her knees, black tights and red flats. As if sensing his attention on her, she glanced at him. Derek gave her a half smile but she quickly looked away and continued walking. This was not the first time where Karen did not reciprocate his attention ever since that interrupted night at the hotel. In fact, it appeared as if Karen Cartwright was avoiding him when his attention on her did not involve the show itself. Without any hesitation, Derek followed after her. Surprisingly, she did not head towards the front as usual but changed course and went to the back exit that led to the alleyway.

"Are you avoiding me?" Derek asked as she went out the door. Karen looked at him over her shoulder, "Does it look that way?"

"Well, yes," Derek stuffed his hands into his long coat when cold wind wafted against them.

"You're wearing your Doctor Who coat again," Karen remarked. Derek shot her an amused look, "I'm the Doctor now? What happened to being Batman?"

He watched as Karen pretended to look thoughtful and then she replied, "You don't exactly creep around in the dark anymore, do you?" Derek chuckled to himself.

"So…"

"Yea?"

"Why did you leave without saying anything?" Derek finally asked as they stepped out onto the roads.

"'Cos I didn't see the point in staying," Karen stated and stopped shot when something caught her attention in front of her. Derek followed her line of vision and found Ivy, Sam, Bobby, Dennis, Jessica and Sue huddled at the entrance of the theatre staring at them with undisguised surprise. He knew what this must look to the group especially since the both of them had come up from the alley and not used the usual entrance.

"Why, Karen," Ivy greeted with a sardonic smile, "Having fun?"

"I was until you showed up," Karen replied icily. The jaws of everyone who stood around Ivy dropped open while Ivy's nostrils flared in anger. It was of no surprise to anyone that they both now shared a grudge against each other.

"I swear the temperature just dropped a little lower," Derek heard himself comment earning a glare from both woman. Derek put up his hands in mock surrender and backed off.

Sam gave an awkward cough and placed his hand on Ivy's shoulder, "Karen, we're going for drinks. Want to come?" Ivy's eyes widened and she gave him a look of disbelief. _Sam, always the peacemaker_, Derek thought. Karen gave an apologetic smile, "Thanks Sam but I was thinking of having an early night, another time perhaps?" Sam understanding Karen's reluctance nodded in agreement and gathered Ivy into his arms so that he could steer her away. "Night, Derek. Take care of her alright?" Sam glanced at Karen before ushering a protesting Ivy away. Both Bobby and Jessica gave wary looks at Derek before throwing flying kisses at Karen and then they followed the others.

Derek glanced at Karen who shook her head at him, "I swear the temperature just dropped a little lower?"

Derek shrugged.

"God knows what they're all thinking now," Karen muttered and continued walking once the rest of the group were out of sight.

"Doesn't matter, does it?" Derek asked, "Shall we continue where we left off?"

In an instant, Karen's eyes flew to his lips and him hers when he realized how his question sounded. Without realizing it, they drew closer to each other. Karen's eyes widened when Derek reached out to push her fringe away from her face. Hell, Ivy was right he was beginning to care for Karen. Karen gave a small laugh before stepping away from him, "Derek, stop it. It's all about Marilyn for you. I'm not her."

"Marilyn?" he looked at her confused. "I heard your conversation with Ivy that night," Karen explained. Derek sighed, so that was why she had left and kept avoiding him. "You couldn't get me then so you decided to make me Marilyn and then it was all about her and getting me was just a bonus."

Derek pushed his fingers through his hair, "You think all that was because I'm obsessed with Marilyn?" He gave a short back of laughter and quickened his pace. _Ridiculous._

"It makes sense doesn't it? Your visions or the fact that you see me, somehow in your head," Karen stated.

Derek stopped abruptly and spun to face her causing Karen to crash into him. He grabbed onto her shoulders, "No, it doesn't! I know for a fact that this doesn't have anything to do with Marilyn...It didn't start that way..." he trailed off recalling the first dream he had of her walking into his living room singing that blasted happy birthday song. Dammit, how did he let a simple person like Karen Cartwright get under his skin, unknowingly? Derek leaned closer do that their faces were almost touching, "I need you to listen to me because I'm about to tell you something which is important." Karen gazed back at him warily, "Is this about Dev again?"

"What? No," Derek muttered. "I think I am attracted to you, Miss Cartwright."

"You think?"

"Stop interrupting me," Derek grumbled. Karen broke into a smile but then quickly rearranged it to something that resembled seriousness.

"I am attracted to you," he corrected himself. "I have been since the first day you came for your audition and then that night in my living room well, I always thought it was simply sexual attraction but then you began to fascinate me with your comebacks, your observations, your ability to make me laugh, your determination to make it through this experience no matter how much people doubted you and there's this innocence that is present but despite it being present there is also a hidden tenacity." Derek paused, as if to gather his thoughts. "I hated seeing you unhappy which was a shocker since I rarely care about how other people feel and I found myself caring…for you. I didn't realize it until recently when Ivy brought it up to me that day while you waited at the lobby. I've fallen for you…"

Karen gazed back at him, speechless. Her huge brown eyes searching his but not showing what she was truly feeling.

"I know this probably sounds ridiculous but I'll like to take you on a proper date once we head back to New York," he said softly. "I don't want to rush you especially since you've just broken up with Dev but I hope you'll give me a chance. You don't have to give me an answer now but yea…" Derek gave Karen an awkward smile before letting her go. Karen stayed rooted at the spot for a moment before awkwardly shuffling her feet and then brushed past Derek without a word.

"You don't have to give me an answer but at least say something!" Derek exclaimed as he shot his eyes to the heavens and said a quick prayer. Suddenly, Karen was back in front of him with a serious expression on her face. He opened his mouth to speak but was quickly silenced when she cradled his face and gave him a soft gentle kiss that left his mouth searching for hers when she pulled away. Karen placed a hand over his lips to stop him. "Okay, okay..." he pulled away with a smile but held on to the hand that was moments ago on his mouth. "What was that for?"

"That was your 'something' that you requested for," she replied cheekily.

Derek gave her an amused look before linking his arm in hers and began walking, "So is that a yes?"

Karen gave a noncommittal shrug and Derek groaned. "Well, you did say I didn't have to rush..." Karen stated. Derek bit the side of his cheek to stop himself from cursing. "I like you too, Derek," she continued. Derek felt his inner self skip in joy at those words but he kept his composure.

After a few moments, he asked with a hopeful glance, "Does that mean you'll be coming back to my hotel room tonight?"

"Derek!" Karen whacked him with her free arm.

"Can't blame a man for trying," Derek said softly which only brought on laughter from her as they made their way back.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N1: Rehearsals have yet to start in Baltimore thus I didn't have much a problem with this chapter. Maybe in the next few chaps but prob not so especially with countless suggestions...you know who you are and I appreciate them :) Since it's already 11th July where I'm at, this chapter is for starfish7111984 as a birthday present. HAPPY BIRTHDAY and I hope you like it 'cos it's a long one (: As usual, reviews are always welcomed.**

**Chapter 23  
**

Karen woke to four floating heads looking down at her causing her to scream. Warm hands instantly came down on her to hold her down while another clamped over her mouth.

"'Fess up, Iowa!" the voice demanded and shone the torchlight at Karen's face. Karen struggled and pushed the hand away, "What is this? The Spanish inquisition?" Karen glared at the faces of Jessica, Bobby, Dennis and Sue. Moving the torchlight from his face, Dennis shone it at Bobby, "Told you'll she be pissed." Bobby rolled his eyes still not moving his torchlight away from his face. Karen groaned and covered her face, "What time is it? Let me sleep..." They all flicked off their torchlights and Bobby unceremoniously pulled open the curtains so that sunlight poured in in an instant. Karen blinked through her fingers, "It's morning already?" It felt as if she had just gotten to bed and woken up a few seconds later.

"Yes, my love it's 10 in the morning," Bobby stated. "Time to get some breakfast and do some sightseeing before we head on to Baltimore."

She pushed herself up at the word breakfast, scattering the others who were sitting around her on the bed. "Where did you get the torchlights anyway?" She looked at them each holding one, "Never mind, I don't want to know. I'm going to take a shower now." Karen gave a quick smile before slipping off the bed, gathering a new set of clothes from the wardrobe and walked in to the bathroom.

"Are we going to ask her?" Karen heard Jessica questioning Bobby as she went in. Karen had a feeling she knew what was going to be asked. It was inevitable especially after bumping into them when she and Derek had just stepped out from the alley. The question now was what she intended to tell them. Karen stepped under the warm water and sighed with pleasure as it cascaded down her body. She stood there replaying the kisses she'd shared with Derek recently. To think she had asked him to stay away from her then and now she was allowing him to kiss her senseless and also initiating it. Unknowingly, Karen placed her fingers on her lips as she recalled his against hers. There was no denying Derek was a great kisser, if there was a scale she would probably rate him a 10.

_I've fallen for you_, that sentence a resounding echo in her head. Karen had not expected those words to be uttered by Derek at all and to her of all people. It was a double whammy that made her stop breathing and the sound of her heartbeat in her ears like loud drums that could not be silenced. Knowing Derek, Karen thought he could be lying through his teeth but what she saw in his light green eyes then was nothing but honesty and an earnestness that begged to be believed. She trusted him even more when he brought up about not rushing her because of her recent breakup. The fact that he was concerned over such a small detail, it spoke a lot. Honestly, despite everything she wondered what a date with Derek would be like. Karen had pegged him as one that frequented fancy restaurants but he had proven her wrong and the recent impromptu lunch, she was proven wrong again. Derek was truly a man of many surprises.

"Honey, have you fallen asleep in the shower?" Dennis called from outside startling her from her reverie.

_Oh gosh, how long have I been standing here thinking about Derek?_

Quickly, she shampooed her hair, rinsed it and then did another wash throughout her body before stepping out to towel herself. She then did her normal morning hygiene regime before slipping into a sundress and finally, stepping out.

"I'm hungry," Bobby pouted and flicked his torchlight on and off at her. Karen shot him an exasperated look, "You guys could have eaten hours ago but because you wanted to question me about Derek you decided to have a let's hang out with Karen day, it's not my fault."

"We're that transparent huh?" Sue gave a sheepish grin.

"Guys, I've known you lot for more than a month already and all of you are not exactly discreet when you talk about people _ESPECIALLY_ when the person is still in the room," Karen rolled her eyes but it wasn't done out of spite.

Dennis stepped out to hold the door open as they got their belongings and proceeded out. Jessica wound her arm with Karen's and with eyes sparkling with excitement she asked Karen, "So what happened between you and Derek last night?"

Here we go, Karen thought dryly.

* * *

"What! You guys didn't make out in the alley way?" Bobby folded his arms, "I'm so disappointed." At that, Karen choked on her cup of coffee. "Dis...disa...disappointed?" she sputtered and placed her cup down. She watched as Bobby passed a 10 dollar note to Jessica who pocketed it with much glee.

"They took bets on whether you and the knight in shining armor were going at it like wild rabbits," Sue explained. Karen gave her a weak smile before stuffing her face with pancakes dribbled in honey. Hell if they had known the truth, Bobby would have been earning more than he was losing now even though technically both Derek and her had not done the dirty dance.

"He's being awfully nicer to you lately though," Dennis mused as he cut into his omelette. "More so I'll like to add."

"Especially with all that caring and defending you in front of Dev..." Jessica squealed and clapped her hands in excitement.

Karen knew the routine from this quartet. It began with a suggestion that would bear some truth, then an excited reaction to show that they were either for or against it, if they were for it the barrage of positive thoughts would come pouring in making the person on the spotlight feel guilty or that he or she had their support and thus finally relenting to confirm their suspicions. This would then lead to their jovial cries of gathering such information and then the wildfire spread to anyone who would listen. These four were almost as bad as the media probably even more cut throat when it came to the truth and the lies because for them the two blurred and it did not matter.

Karen shrugged not giving any definite clue. You could see their bodies slowly curling up when they realized they were not getting anything from her. Like a pack of hounds, they had lost the scent and now retreated. A far away chime from the front alerted the entire cafe that a new patron had stepped in. The five of them however, were too busy squabbling over where to head next to take any notice when the familiar voices wafted over them as they were ushered into the booth before theirs. "Ivy!" Bobby hissed and the four of them ducked down leaving only Karen staring at them with a baffled look. Jessica frantically pulled Karen's arms so that now their faces were all gathered close to the food.

"Why are we hiding?" Karen asked.

"Shush!" Dennis mock hissed at her as they listened to Ivy ordering some food and then slowly, Tom and Sam's voices joined it.

"We would be crucified if she saw us with you," Sue the ever diligent deadpan information provider stated quietly. Karen rolled her eyes at that, "Honestly, aren't all of you old enough to decide who to hang out with? I would rather have friends whom want to hang out for me and not for gossip."

Bobby and Jessica had the decency to look ashamed. "My allegiance is with Jessica, and probably you" Bobby muttered. "I don't know about the rest of them."

Jessica whacked him in the head, "Thank you very much."

"Allegiance? You were questioning me about Derek probably for Ivy's sake!" Karen hissed next to Bobby's face.

"It was Dennis' idea!" Bobby whispered back and pointed to a gaping Dennis.

"Why are we still whispering?" Karen asked annoyed.

"Yes, why are you guys whispering?" Ivy asked. The five of them looked up from the table to find Ivy looking drown from the other side of the booth. Alarmed glances were tossed around before they all sat up straight with pasted smiles on each face.

"We were just doing a mini pow-wow about where to head to next," Jessica lied and glanced at the others, instantly earning nods from all of them except Karen who smirked.

"Am I invited?" Ivy asked staring down at Karen with a look that said these were her friends and not Karen's.

"Erm..."Bobby began."Sure!" Dennis interjected, earning a scathing stare from the former.

Ivy gave a haughty smile before trilling, "Perfect!" She turned to look back, "Tom and Sam would you like to join?" Hesistant replies of agreement came from the other side and this time Bobby with slumped shoulders, sighed loudly in defeat. "We're going to have so much fun, Karen!" Ivy exclaimed, "I just know it." With a sly grin, she slid back down to her booth. The four of them stared at Karen, gauging her reaction and all she did was to shrug in response.

* * *

"Gahh! Andrew Garfield's so adorable!" Bobby gushed over a poster of The Amazing Spider-Man movie that was currently being shown world wide. "Emma's a lucky bitch...What I'll do to that ass..."

"You like any man with a firm ass," Jessica retorted.

"It's that spandex and that face," he continued, scrunching up his fingers in his hair to prove the point that he would just die to see Andrew face to face.

The group was now currently in a store that sold memorabilia of past movies, television shows and current ones too. There were plenty of posters, duplicates of favorite props used in a movie or show and various knick knacks. Overhearing Bobby and Jessica's conversation Karen could not help but chuckle to herself as she spun the keychain rack that carried interesting items. Karen's eyes lit up when she found something that caught her eye. With a small smile, she took it off the hook and began admiring the paint job.

"So, how is it like being Marilyn?" Karen shot a look to her right to find Ivy standing next to her. Karen sighed loudly and continued looking at the item in her hand. Pleased that there were no defects, she palmed it in her hand and proceeded to a glass cabinet that showcased jewellery. "You must be proud that you got the role," Ivy continued, following her. Karen continued admiring. "Too good to talk to someone who's part of the ensemble?" Ivy asked acidly and that earned an instant reaction from Karen.

"If that were true I wouldn't be hanging out with the others, would I?" she snapped. Ivy gave her an amused smile before leaning in conspiratorially, "Oh you can tell the truth, you love the attention you're getting from everyone."

"For crying out-"

"It's the same with Derek; he'll treat you like you're everything and tell you things you want to hear when you're the star and when he has you in his palm..." Ivy slowly clenched her open palm into a fist to depict something being crushed.

"I'm sorry, do I actually look like I care hearing these things from you?" Karen gave her a bored face and was ready to walk away when Ivy grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I'm warning you, it's not easy being a star," Ivy stated as she continued holding on to Karen.

"I know that, Ivy," Karen tried to pull back her arm but Ivy held on tighter. "What's the point in you telling me all this?"

Ivy gave a careless shrug, "I want what's best for you." Karen began laughing at that. Is she for real?

"You want what's best for me?" Karen gasped through her laughter before she stopped and her face turned serious. "The only thing you want is Marilyn and yes, you have proven so much that you would do anything for it." Karen snatched her arm back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ivy asked frostily.

"Do I need to spell it out for you? You slept with Derek and then just hours before opening night you helpfully informed me that you slept with my fiancé, Dev!" Karen exclaimed loudly enough for the rest of the group's attention to be on them.

"I did not sleep with Derek to get the role!" Ivy stated, the volume of her voice quickly escalating. "Dev was collateral damage!"

"Ivy!" Tom gasped and quickly rushed in between Karen who looked like she was about to snap and her. "I'm sorry, she didn't mean that," Tom pleaded with Karen with his eyes before turning to glare at Ivy who had her arms placed on her hips in a defensive manner.

"Oh no, I meant every word," Ivy interjected.

They watched as Karen seemed to reign in her anger but none of them saw it coming when the words that slipped out of her mouth lashed like a whip intended to hurt, "You slept with Derek but you didn't get his love did you?" In an instant, Ivy launched herself and was trying to claw at Karen's face while Tom and Sam quickly held her back. "I hate you!" She screamed, tears running down her face. "What did I ever do to you to have you steal everything from me?"

"What did I ever do to you for you to end up sleeping with Dev?" Karen shouted back as Bobby and Jessica pushed her back. "I've never stolen anything from you, I'm good as anyone of you here but you, Ivy, never gave me the chance!"

"Chance? You're nothing but a damn girl who should have stayed in Iowa milking cows!" Ivy spat.

"Ivy! That's enough!" Tom roared at her. Everyone stilled even Ivy. Tom Levitt never yelled especially not at his best friend Ivy. "I'm sick of hearing you belittle Karen, ever since day one when you complained about how loud she was. I thought you were right that she was nothing and I supported you, I fought for you but ever since Karen became the understudy...It's as if you have become this ugly, jealous, hurtful and revengeful person that I now find myself wondering if I should have even supported you in the first place."

"Tom..." Ivy gaped at him. Tom brushed her hands away from him, "I know you've always wanted this but sleeping with Karen's fiancé and now calling her out in a public area and creating a ruckus...Do you even stop to look at what you're doing? The old Ivy is not like this, where is she now? Tell me because I've pretty much given up on the current one," Tom gave Ivy one last look before brushing past her. "Tom! Wait!" Ivy called after him. Without a second glance at Ivy, Sam chased after him. Ivy was left standing there with a look of disbelief and berefment.

Karen, whom watched the whole process, was beginning to feel sick of what had occurred. She regretted the words that came out of her mouth in the heat of the moment. Seeing the way Ivy had reacted she knew her words had struck a chord and Karen was ashamed that she was the cause of Ivy breaking down. "Ivy..." she began."Don't talk to me," Ivy pleaded before quickly walking out.

Karen turned to face the others. "That was some major cat claws," Sue remarked. Karen sighed as she went to pay for her purchase.

* * *

Karen trudged out of the shop with the rest squabbling behind her about whose fault it was to invite Ivy. She did not think it was anyone's fault because if anyone saw the bigger picture, Karen could have simply walked away from the conversation then but she'd let her anger ride her and baited Ivy. So technically, it was her fault. Looking at the cracks on the pavement as she walked she contemplated apologizing to Ivy if given the chance and was wondering how to go about it when she crashed headlong against a sturdy body. Strong hands instantly held her shoulders to prevent her from falling and then they began a rather too familiar trip down her bare arms till they rested at the crook of her elbows. Karen frowned and was ready to tell the person to shove off when she looked up and found Derek smiling down at her with an amused expression.

"You are indeed a sight for sore eyes," he murmured loud enough for only Karen to hear. Instantly, Karen ducked her head to hide the beginnings of a blush that was fast creeping up her neck towards her cheeks.

"Hey, Derek!" Jessica greeted, quirky as ever. Derek let go of Karen rather reluctantly as he took in Dennis and the others.

"Sight-seeing?" Derek questioned.

"Yea but we had some trouble earlier on with Ivy," Dennis offered without so much as a thought earning him a nudge in the ribs from Bobby.

"What he meant to say was shopping trouble, no biggie," Bobby covered up with a wave of his hand like it did not matter.

Karen could feel Derek's eyes on her, trying to size her up to find out if they were telling the truth. Karen took a deep breath before giving Derek a smile to assure him.

"What about you?" Karen asked, trying to change the topic.

"Oh, nothing exciting. Some last minute meeting with possible investors here..." Derek said vaguely. "I shan't keep you away any longer. I'll see you in Baltimore soon." With a slight nod, he walked off leaving that woody Derek scent that always seemed to follow him.

"He knew you were lying," Sue noted.

"Seriously, Dennis can't you just stop sticking your foot into your mouth for once?" Bobby ranted, annoyed. "One day without drama, that's all I ask."

"Let's just go for drinks and then we'll pack up. We need to take the train in about two hours time to head to Baltimore," Karen suggested as she looked at her watch. "Drinks are on me." She could not wait to get this day over and done with.

* * *

The next day after touring the whole of the Hippodrome Theatre and finding out the various vantage points where they could place strategic lighting to enhance the atmosphere, Derek sat at the edge of the stage and with paper pad in hand began sketching possible changes needed to be made in the layout for certain set pieces. He tuned out the noises made while props were being moved in and out, the hurried conversations of trying to find certain costumes and began humming the tune of History Is Made at Night and counted the beats in the song, glancing up from his sketch once in awhile to picture the time taken for costume and prop change. _The moving in of the car with Karen and Michael sitting on the hood to mimic the first date of Marilyn and DiMaggio, then the couch prop has to be ready at the count of..._Derek's ears perked when the sound of the entrance doors swinging open reverberated through the theatre. From his sitting point, he watched as a rather annoyed Tom Levitt came stalking in with Ivy Lynn not far behind chasing and..._Pleading? _

"What meaning of leave me alone do you not get?" he heard Tom ask as they came down the aisle towards the stage. Derek's eyebrow rose at that. Tom wanting to stay away from Ivy was a first in every way. "I already told you I'm sorry yesterday!" Ivy protested. "You should be apologizing to Karen not me, I already made myself clear." Tom stated with finality as he finally reached the stage and saw Derek perched there. "Oh, you're here."

"Morning to you too, Tom. Ivy." Derek greeted as the blonde curvey woman finally reached them.

"Hi," she responded with a smile that did not quite meet her eyes.

"Everything alright?" Derek asked not so much as a direct question to Tom but to the both of them. Ivy nodded while looking at Tom who simply went, "Just peachy." Derek decided to leave it at that since it was clear they were not going to share the details but he could put two and two together judging from what Dennis said yesterday and now Tom. Using his pencil, Derek gestured at the seats and told the both of them that they could make themselves comfy there while waiting for the others to come in.

"Is Julia in?" Tom asked not bothering to glance at the seats while Ivy made her way there.

Derek shrugged, "Could be?" Rolling his eyes, Tom swiftly went backstage. Derek went back to focusing on his notes and did not stop till someone tapped him roughly on his shoulder blades. Startled, he looked up to find Eileen staring down at him with an unamused face. "The ensemble has been waiting for your instructions the past 10 minutes." Derek turned towards the seats and found the usual members scattered around staring expectantly, his eyes landed on Karen who was wearing a long sleeved light blue transparent top which revealed the dark red T back sports top she was wearing underneath it. He thought the blue made her fair skin stand out more. Karen as if sensing him gave a small smile of acknowledgement before dunking her head down to be conspicuous. Derek stood up and grinned at Eileen, "I'm sorry, I was too focused on making changes. Shall we start now?"

"What changes?" Eileen asked, her dark eyes alert.

"Oh the usual, darling," Derek explained. "I've been thinking maybe we're rushing too much for all the scenes that people don't have enough time to enjoy the music."

"Noone has complained..."Eileen paused, "Do you want to give Karen more changing time? Is that it?"

"I wasn't thinking about that but now that you mentioned..." "If she still can't change fast enough despite the experience provided in Boston, don't you think by now that you've probably picked the wrong girl?" Eileen interrupted.

"I've already said before that Karen is perfect for Marilyn and you're the one who's jumping to conclusions about costume change," Derek remarked.

Eileen sighed, "A lot is riding on this Derek. After this, Broadway...It's everything I wanted, I don't want anything to hold us back now."

Derek took her hand and gave it a little peck, "Relax Eileen. If we can do it in Boston what's to say we can't do it here, Broadway or anywhere else for that matter?" Eileen looked at Derek for a moment and finally, nodded her head in resignation. Seeing that it was settled, Derek let go of her and moved to the centre of the stage.

"May I have your attention please?" Derek called for all eyes to be on him, "Well, welcome to the Hippodrome Theatre. As we all know, we are only given a week to perform here because based on our tight schedule, we basically can't wait to get to Broadway." This earned him some titters from the ensemble. Derek took a breath and continued, "The usual rules apply here as well. Respect to the facilities in this theatre, 100% commitment in whatever role you're assigned to but please less drama this time." Eyes immediately flew to Karen and Ivy who both pretended they had no idea what Derek was talking about. "In conclusion, I want everyone to ensure that your costumes fit you to a tee so do report for fittings with Linda and Anne once rehearsals are over. Any questions? None? Alright places for shadow selves of Marilyn then."

Everyone scrambled on their feet and headed backstage to dump their bags in the various fitting rooms assigned. Karen still being Marilyn had her own room to herself. Derek now waited outside her door as the others filed past him. Karen finally came and was just about to follow the others when Derek grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. She turned to face him, question in her eyes which widened when Derek pointed to the temporary label which had her name stuck on the door.

"I'd rather much be in the same room with the others," Karen explained while shaking her head.

"Nonsense, you're the star right now," Derek looked at her hard, the harsh slashes above his eyes furrowing.

"I don't want the others to think I'm any different from them especially now that we're a group," Karen continued, her big brown eyes stared back at him unblinking. Derek sighed, unlocked the door and pulled her in. Without a backward glance, he shut the door and locked it behind him unbeknownst to Karen. With folded arms, Derek leaned against the door and gave her a smug smile.

"What are you doing?" Karen asked as she dropped her bag on the dresser.

"I'm not letting you out till you accept the fact that this is your room," Derek announced.

Karen gave him a look which said she found his actions ridiculous, "Eileen will kill you, and you're wasting time Derek."

"Not when I'm with you," he stated and took in the way her lips parted at those words. Oh, how he wanted to kiss those lips again but no he already told her he would not rush her.

Karen moved forward as if she was about to speak when a tentative rap came from the door. "Karen, are you in there? Have you seen Derek? He seems to be missing," Linda called. Karen shot a look at Derek who only continued slouching against the door with a relaxed smile on his face. Derek watched as Karen started giving him panicky gestures to ask him to get away from the door. _Make me_, he mouthed as Linda continued rapping. Karen gave him a frustrated look before shouting, "I've not seen him!" The rapping stopped for a moment before Linda went, "Oh, I wanted to pass you your costume rack too." Both their eyes flew to the door knob and then it began jiggling.

"Derek!" Karen hissed loud enough for only him to hear. He could not help feel amused when he imagined how frantic and annoyed Karen must be feeling now especially given the circumstances of Derek being found in the dressing room with her. Tongues would go wagging in an instant. Amusement led to the beginnings of a grin on his face but the grin was knocked off his face within that millisecond it took for him to register Karen coming straight at him and then her lips were on hid. Derek heard himself gasp before his arms unwound themselves and his hands were in her hair, grasping her head tightly to his so he could taste her. The door knob continued jiggling, "Karen? Why is the door locked?" He grinned against her lips before swiftly spinning her and cornering her up against the door. Derek watched as Karen's eyes flew open when her mind registered Linda's words and her back bumped against the wood and the door creaked slightly beneath their weight. Still grinning, he began pressing kisses against her jaw line and down her neck. Karen moaned in response when the bristle on his chin lightly brushed against the sensitive skin.

"Are you okay in there?" Linda asked responding to the sound.

"Yes, yes! I'm fine. I'm changing and banged my head against the dressing table," Karen managed which only caused Derek to begin chuckling against the skin of her neck.

"You mean the door," Linda replied. Karen held his head close to her neck when his soft chuckles threatened to spill into full blown laughter.

"Shh…" she pleaded against his ear. "Yes, I meant the door. Silly me, my head must have taken a harder rap than I thought." Karen explained loudly to Linda, "Could you leave the costume rack outside? I'll bring it in once I'm done."

Linda left grumbling about how quick it was that people let stardom get to their head and all the typical diva behavior she would never be surprised to face.

After a moment of not hearing any sound outside the door, Karen looked down at Derek who was still chuckling. "Are you done?" she asked him. Derek looked up with an amused smile, "Oh Karen, you never cease to amaze me. Was that your way of making me move from the door?"

Karen scowled in response, "Had I known you locked the door I wouldn't have."

"Really…" his gaze fell to those lips again that beckoned him.

"Yes, rea-"

Her words were cut off when Derek began kissing her again. He thought she would resist but instead Karen returned his kiss with equal passion. He pulled away, gently rubbing his thumb against her swollen lips and whispered, "I don't think I can wait that long for your answer." Derek felt Karen tremble slightly against his body in response. After a moment, he sighed and reluctantly let go of her. They stared at each other, countless thoughts and emotions going through the both of them but none of them spoken.

"We should go..." Karen finally spoke as she unlocked the door, proceeded to stick out her head to make sure there was no one around and then pull in the rack of costumes.

"Ladies first," Derek gestured to the door once she was done arranging the rack. Just as Karen was about to slip through, he pulled her into another lingering kiss. Karen placed a hand on his chest to stop him, her forehead leaning against his chin, "I really should sue you for sexual harassment," she muttered.

"Not you too?" Derek jokingly asked, "First it was Rebecca who wanted to sue me for being unprofessional and now you for sexual harassment. What have I gotten myself into?"

"You are nothing but trouble," Karen said softly. Derek stared at her surprised as she pried away from his arms. With one last look, she quickly slipped away to backstage letting the door click shut behind her.

**A/N2: Reason why I made Bobby go gaga over Andrew Garfield from TASM is because of a tweet that Wesley Taylor made recently - I challenge anyone to not like andrew garfield. Seeing him have a liking for Andrew irl what's not to say Bobby wouldn't too ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

It was already mid week in Baltimore and Bombshell was still going smoothly as desired by everyone particularly Eileen, Derek, Tom and Julia. Reviews were sky rocketing and everyone it seemed, was enjoying this new take on remembering Marilyn particularly, the last song when Karen comes on to stage and belts to the audience to take care and not forget her. It was better in everyone's opinion to remember that despite the hardships she went through, Marilyn was still strong in her own way in creating a mark wherever she went and though she died young her star quality legacy would still continue.

Eileen was thrilled by the positive feedback and never ceased to praise both Tom and Julia whenever she had the chance. It was due to their creative brains that Bombshell had these wonderful scores that remained in the back of people's minds as they left the theatre, unconsciously humming or singing various lines from the different songs. The lingering tunes were like remnants of a good dream that still clung to you despite waking up and Eileen was smart enough to take it as an opportunity for more potential income to roll in. She had an idea and if it was used wisely then perhaps, they would not need to feel the constant pinch or worry of running out of funds for the show. A meeting was called hours before rehearsals were to begin and the quartet now sat among the props used for the song 'Smash' which were basically the leather couch, the wooden desk and the seat that accompanied it. It was almost like another day in Eileen's office in New York where they sat at their respective places, Tom and Julia on the couch, Eileen sitting behind the desk and Derek at the edge of it. Tom yawned, slouching further into the couch while Julia simply sat there, features hidden behind her usual huge sunglasses and Derek the king of broodiness did not bother to utter a single word but to only frown and stare intensely at Tom and Julia whenever he felt like it. Eileen steepling her fingers together, leaned against the desk with a smile,"You all must be wondering why I called you in so early today."

Julia slipped her sunglasses down at the bridge of her nose and peered over them, a single eyebrow raised over her hazel green eyes as if to say do tell and Tom simply slid lower so that his head now rest on the arm of the couch and his body languidly stretched out with feet near Julia's lap. "You know how I've always said that your music has been the star of the show," Eileen glanced at Derek and added. "Not that your direction can be compared because it is also cream de la creme." Derek rolled his eyes in response to show that he knew Eileen was simply pacifying him. "I've been thinking we should create memorabilia for Bombshell and sell them," Eileen pushed on and waited for their reactions.

"At this stage?" Tom asked, "Shouldn't we wait till we hit New York where everything officially begins?"

"It has already begun, Tom. If you haven't realized," Derek shot him a look that caused Tom to fold his arms in a huff and look away.

"I think it'll bring us additional income seeing how our resources may dry up if we do not get more investors," Eileen stated. The trio knew how tight Eileen's finances were since the divorce with her then husband, Jerome "Jerry" Rand, and every single cent spent on this production counted thus it was always best to not be held back by internal problems as it meant having to pay the staff who worked overtime and also an increase in rent for the place used.

Julia, who had already pushed up her sunglasses to her head, leaned towards Eileen, "What do you propose?"

"We compile the songs that have been sung on stage and make it into an album."

Tom scrambled up to an immediate attention and all eyes flew to her.

"Why, that's a brilliant idea!" "Are you mad? That would require more money in hiring a record producer and making an album!" "I agree with Derek." "You agree with...? Julia!" Tom's, Derek's and Julia's voices all came crashing in at once, like a loud cacophony produced in busy street markets. Eileen sat staring at them like a bystander admist the chaos that was swiftly unfolding. Tom was no longer on the couch but nose to nose with Derek yelling at how he always dictated their choices, his light brown floppy hair bouncing in rhythm to the way he stood on the balls of his toes as he enunciated his words and threw emotion in certain lines to prove his point. Julia being the maternal type was fussing about behind Tom, trying to calm him down as Derek stood there arms folded with a smug face and not showing any chance of backing down. The noise soon quietened down when they realized Eileen had not been speaking for quite some time.

"Is your pow-wow over now?" Eileen asked innocently. "Didn't seem like it would end anytime soon from where I'm sitting."

"Eileen darling, you know I love you but this decision is proposterious," Derek began as he turned to face her. "We're talking about spending more than thousands if we were to go along with this idea..." he paused with a frown, "Not that it isn't a brilliant one but I say we wait to see the reaction from New York, the population is bigger than what we have here."

"So, are you saying the minority aren't important?" Tom asked with hands on his hips.

"Tom..." Derek sighed.

"Everyone has equal rights! Be it gay, transgender, straight, black, yellow or white!" Tom cried. "Doesn't matter if the population is small, we should proceed!"

"Tell me why are we bringing labels and ethnicity into this discussion?" Julia shot a look at Eileen. "We should see the bigger picture here. If we were to use our funds now for this and the turn out isn't as much as spent to produce then how are we to proceed in New York? Think about it."

"Finally someone speaks sense!" Derek exclaimed and fell back onto the couch.

Eileen gazed at Tom and sighed, "I'll say we stand down for now but it is something to work on." Tom raised his arms in resignation and spun to face Derek who gave him a small smile.

"Just don't let word about this get anywhere yet since it's not settled," Eileen stated. They all nodded, unaware of a lone figure hidden behind the dark wings, listening, since the start of the conversation.

* * *

"Miss Cartwright, what a lovely surprise," the warm voice greeted them as Karen, Bobby and Jessica strode out of the hotel's entrance, ready to make their way to the Hippodrome Theatre for rehearsals. Karen turned towards the voice and looked at the man who now stood before her in a dark blue shirt, denim jeans and black loafers. Karen frowned, taking in his light blue green eyes and squarish jawline. The man broke into a smile revealing super straight white teeth which reminded her so much like a shark's. That sharky smile.

"Levi Renner?" Jessica gaped, her wide eyes flew to Bobby who was also mirroring the same expression of surprise she had on her face.

Levi Renner. It was no wonder that Karen had found him familiar. Snatches of drunkard smiles at him from that night at Boston came fluttering into her mind. "Hello, Mr Renner," she greeted while Bobby and Jessica continued fidgeting beside her. He continued staring intensely before walking towards her. "Why so formal?" he asked silkily. "You can call me Levi." Levi's light blue green eyes then fell on Jessica and Bobby, "Are these your lovely friends?" Before Karen could answer, he took Jessica's hand and lay a soft peck on her knuckles. "A pleasure meeting you..." he gazed up without letting go of the outstretched hand.

"Jessica...You can call me Jess," Jessica said breathlessly. Levi grinned against her knuckles, "A pleasure meeting you Jessica." He then let go and proceeded to stretch out his hand towards Bobby whom surprisingly, simply looked at it in disdain and introduced himself as Bobby. Realizing that Bobby was not going to shake his hand, Levi awkwardly pulled back his arm and focused his attention on Karen. "Can I talk to you in private?"

Unsure, Karen gazed back at Jessica who was nodding earnestly and Bobby who seemed to be telling her something with his eyes but at the moment she could not figure out. "Five minutes," she finally said and saw the look of annoyance flash on Bobby's face before she walked away from them.

"Are you here on a business trip?" Karen asked as formality, to ease the nervousness she seemed to be feeling just standing near Levi. He gave a soft laugh before looking up at her, "No, I came here to see Marilyn."

"Again? We must be doing great then since this is your second visit," Karen said smiling as she felt her body go at ease when she realized he probably just wanted to talk to her about Bombshell. "It's my fourth actually. Two in Boston and two here," he slipped his hands into his jean's pockets. "I've been watching because of you." Karen felt her cheeks start to flush a little at the intensity of his eyes when he said that. She gazed away to avoid his stare, "Why, thank you. I'm flattered."

"You should be, you're wonderful." Karen's eyebrows shot up as she continued looking at the ground, Levi Renner was definitely a charmer, he should be since his profession called for it, a maestro of words. "I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner after tonight's show," he asked. Karen glanced up, "Dinner? Why?" Levi laughed, "It's only dinner. I simply want to find out more about you and what made you decided to be Marilyn."

"So, basically all you want is an interview?"

Levi's eyes lit up, "Yes, an interview."

"Karen, we have to go!" Bobby called from the side.

Levi's smile turned into a grim line at that but his eyes betrayed nothing as they stayed on Karen's face, expectant.

Karen gave him a sheepish smile, "Probably another time? Sorry, I've got to go." Without, another word she spun on her feet and headed towards Bobby and Jessica.

"It was nice meeting you!" Jessica quipped and gave a cheery wave while Bobby simply gave a tight smile before herding them away.

Levi Renner watched Karen go. He would have her.

* * *

"He's so good looking and he was so charming too!" "No, he isn't." "Oh you're just jealous he wasn't paying attention to you." "Hell, I wouldn't want a snake paying attention to me." The banter between Jessica and Bobby continued as they headed out of the dressing room to meet Karen who was already warming up on stage with Dennis and the rest.

"How was he a snake?" Jessica asked as she sat beside Karen and began stretching out her legs.

"Who's a snake?" Ivy asked, overhearing them. Bobby rolled his eyes, "Levi Renner."

"Levi, the New York Times critic?" Ivy's eyes widened.

Jessica nodded, "We bumped into him earlier on."

"Are you serious?" Ivy bent forward and reached for her toes.

Karen ignored Ivy and gazed at Bobby, "Why are all of you freaking out about him? Especially you."

"God, Iowa. Don't you know anything?" Ivy sighed.

Bobby frowned at Ivy, displeasure apparent. Though he had started off decidedly not liking Karen due to Ivy, he was quickly preferring to be friends with Karen instead of Ivy who still seemed intent in keeping up with her persistent aggravation.

"Levi Renner was the cause of creating a wedge between Derek and Tom," Bobby offered to Karen. "There are also other rumors which I don't think it's in my place to talk about."

"Is he the critic that slept..." Karen trailed off when she realized they were now all staring at her with confusion.

"How did you know?" Jessica finally asked.

"I overheard Derek and Tom squabbling over it a few months back when Derek asked me to..." she trailed off again and glanced at Ivy.

"Stab Julia and Tom in the back?" Ivy finished.

"I did not sta-"

"Girls! Girls! Ivy..." Bobby glared pointedly at her.

Ivy stared at her fingers and shrugged. "So, did you speak to Levi?"

"Only for awhile," Jessica smiled. "He had his eyes on Karen and even pulled her away for awhile."

"Levi Renner spoke to you?" Ivy gaped loudly. It was at this moment that Derek, with his laptop in one hand, decided to stride out through the wings and onto stage. If anyone said Derek Wills was a rather emotionless human being well, they were lying because at that moment his body became stock still and his head swung to them, a look of disbelief and something else all marred into one on his face. "Why would he?" Ivy continued speaking, still unaware that Derek was close behind.

"Oh he just wanted to ask about the show," Karen muttered and focused her attention on her other foot to avoid Derek's piercing stare.

"Why wouldn't he? Karen's Marilyn," Bobby stated as he sat up and his eyes settled on Derek who was now continuing down the stage.

Ivy grimaced and got up to head to where Dennis and Sam were.

"He heard didn't he?" Bobby asked softly, still watching Derek who was now heading towards the corner, sliding through one of the rows and collapsing gracefully into one of the seats.

Still bent forward and reaching for her toes, Karen tilted her head a little to locate Derek. She found him sitting with legs propped up on the front. His face was set in a perpetuated frown while he stared at his laptop that lay on his lap. Karen watched as his fingers flew across the keyboard like how a pianist would to a piano.

"Yea, he did and there was an odd expression," Karen stated.

"Derek doesn't like Levi. 'Nuff said," Bobby stretched out his legs in front of him. "I don't trust him either."

"You don't?"

"There's just something..."

Counting to 10, Karen then shifted to her other foot while she kept Derek in her sight. He was muttering under his breath as he continued scanning the screen and then as if sensing that someone was staring at him, Derek's eyes flew up whiles his head did not move an inch. They locked onto Karen in an instant like a predator honing onto its prey. Karen heard herself take a sharp intake of breath but surprisingly did not falter from her stretching. She willed herself to not waver under his watchful eyes and while still holding on to his stare, Karen slowly unfolded her upper body, arms rising above her head as she straightened her back and then began to arch. She watched his eyes slowly fall from her face and then began a lazy trail down her body. As if pleased with what he was seeing, his lips quirked into a smirk before his eyes travelled back up again, taunting. Karen simply raised an eyebrow at him as she brought her arms back down and crossed one across her chest to stretch. She knew she appeared unfazed by his prodding stare when his eyes widened but inside Karen was a ball of nerves. Challenging Derek was courting death because as everyone knew he never liked anyone getting in his way. Finally, Derek wavered and snapped his laptop shut, "Enough dilly dallying, let's start from Lets Be Bad and proceed as follows. Places please."

"Back to business," Bobby sighed as he got up and then offered a hand to Karen. Oddly, she wanted this day to be over soon.

* * *

"Karen! You have a bouquet of white roses in your dressing room!" Jessica exclaimed a few moments later after they had all receiving yet another standing ovation after Karen's singing of Don't Forget Me. Karen followed after Jessica and true enough there lay perhaps a dozen or more white roses bundled up nicely in paper and a light pink bow. Jessica gazed at the bouquet in wonder, "Karen, they look gorgeous..." With a tentative hand, Karen pick up the small envelope that was attached to it. She slipped it open with trepedition, curious to find out who the roses were from. Karen could probably name a few people who would send her roses but they were family and she knew that would not be possible since Karen had not broken the news that she was Marilyn. One would think that was a weird decision but to Karen she knew her being Marilyn was not a stable position for now, not till she reached New York where then she felt she would be confident enough to claim the title and prove to her parents that she had finally achieved her dream. The only person left that Karen could think of was Dev. She pulled out the card with a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Queasiness was soon filled with surprise as she took in the words.

"Who are they from?" Jessica asked in a hushed whispered. Karen flipped the card in her fingers so that it faced Jessica.

"You were wonderful tonight and I hope you'll grant me the wish of taking you out to dinner. I'll be waiting outside..." Jessica's voice trailed off for a moment, "L.R...Are those from who I think it is? Ohmygod!" Jessica squealed. Karen was still in the act of processing the contents of the card when a light tentative knock called for their attention. She looked up to find Derek leaning against the doorframe.

"Hi," Jessica quipped with a smile which Derek returned. "Okay, I'll leave you two for now." With a wink at Karen, she rushed out. Derek stayed at his position and looked at Karen impassively then he glanced at the bouquet of white roses.

"Nice," he commented after a moment.

"Yea, they are." Karen slipped the card back into the envelope and placed it on the dressing table.

"From a secret admirer?" Derek asked. Karen took off her wig and allowed her hair to fall naturally to her shoulders as she began cleaning off her make up, "Not really a secret since I do know the sender." That seemed to gain Derek's interest because he soon straightened himself and looked at her with a dark expression, "Is it from Dev?"

Karen glanced at him in amusement, "That's what I thought too but it isn't." Derek visibly relaxed at those words, "Your parents?"

"Nope. Could you help me?" Karen turned her back to face Derek and he approached without a word. He unzipped a little before standing away from her. Karen headed behind the dressing screen to slip out of the Marilyn dress. She heard the rustling of paper and then a curse.

"Levi Renner?"

Karen rushed out from behind the dressing screen in checkered shirt and denim jeans to find Derek holding the small card between his two fingers.

"Don't you have the decency of asking before reading it?" Karen asked annoyed "Give it back." She made to stretch out and take the card away but Derek only lifted his arm higher away from her.

"What is Levi doing here?"

"Give it to me," Karen jumped but this time Derek moved his arm behind. Karen made a small growl at the back of her throat and side stepped to reach behind him when Derek grabbed her waist with his free arm, pulling her back against his hard form and his other free fingers wrapped itself around her wrist causing her outstretched arm to be clasped around his waist. Karen looked up at him in anger, disbelief at how childish he was being.

Derek brought his face closer to hers, "Is he courting you now?" Derek asked in a whisper that was bordering anger and possesiveness.

Karen opened her mouth to answer when a loud unison gasp interrupted them. Karen cursed in her head. They had both forgotten that her dressing room door was left open and the close, tight position that Derek had pulled her in which was being reflected on the mirror painted a pretty picture that if left in the minds of the ensemble would be dissected, evaluated and pored over till nothing but shreds of what was assumed would be left. Derek swiftly let go of her, leaned against the counter top and glared at the small group that now gathered outside Karen's room. Bobby, Jessica and Dennis were all googly eyed while Ivy stared frostily in the corner. It wasn't as if both of them were doing anything titillating but at that moment, Karen wished the ground would swallow her up.

"I don't see what's so fascinating," Derek finally snapped causing the group to gather their wits and scamper away in two seconds flat.

Karen stood there for a moment trying to take in what just happened before anger slowly began creeping in. Wordlessly, she spun around to gather her things chucking them into her bag while Derek looked on.

"Karen..." Derek began. She ignored him pointedly, grabbed hold of her brush and began running through her raven locks.

"I thought you said you weren't afraid," he said quietly. Her hand stilled. Was he really going to bring in that conversation? She had told him that in the past because she wanted to prove to everyone that she wasn't naive. Specifically him. Wait, that did not come out right. Why did she want to prove to him? Derek had no hold on her except whenever he coaxed her into being a great Marilyn. Had she unknowingly allowed herself to be pulled into this glamourous web of Broadway with just simple acts of kindness, touch and attraction? Or more? She was becoming like Ivy.

That thought did not help at all.

She chucked the brush into her bag. "You're right. I said that but I don't want others to think that I'm Marilyn because of what...You?"

"Well, you did become Marilyn because of me or have you forgotten that?" Derek fingered the card he was still holding on to.

"No, I've not forgotten and I'm glad and always will be that you stood up for me then but..."

"You don't want others to think you got the role through having sex with me like the path everyone assumed Ivy took," he finished her thoughts for her.

"Well, golly gee. You took the words right outta my mouth," Karen remarked sacarstically.

Derek sighed, "I told you I like you and want to take you out on a date. Doesn't that count for something?" he continued, "And you told me you like me too." He stared at her accusingly.

"Yea, I like you as a person," she simply said.

"As a person?" Derek scoffed. "Bloody vague isn't that?"

"Well, what do you want me to say? I don't even know what _this_ is." Karen gesticulated. "I've got to go. Levi's probably waiting."

"This..." he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration."You're still going?" Derek looked at her incredulously. "What part of stay away from him, did you not get?"

"It's just dinner, Derek. Are you jealous?" Karen shot the question and watched as a thousand and one emotions chased across his face before he recollected himself.

"Why should I be?" Derek finally responded callously. Karen felt her heart twinge in response. Oddly, she was disappointed in his answer but she didn't want to give him anymore reason to hold her back longer.

"Didn't think you would," Karen muttered, snatched the card out of his hands and walked out.

* * *

Karen stepped out of the theatre with her head burrowed in the scarf around her neck. The weather was getting colder especially in the nights. Her mind was still far away with Derek, the performance and the ensemble's reactions particularly Ivy's that it took her awhile to realize that someone was calling for her attention. She spun around and found Levi smiling at her.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I wasn't aware you were there." Karen explained, flustered. Then remembering Levi's request her eyes widened. "Were you waiting? I thought you would have been gone by now."

"A blonde friend told me you were inside, so I waited." Levi replied while he came towards her.

"Ivy?" Karen scoffed.

"The great Ivy Lynn, she really is remarkable." Levi mused, "I've seen quite a number of her shows though she has always been in the chorus. Which makes me wonder how did you get the role and not her?"

Karen gave him a tense smile, "Maybe you should ask Derek yourself."

"Nah, why waste time? Did you love the flowers?" Levi asked.

"Yes, they were wonderful," Karen found herself taking in the way Levi's eyes seem to change under the light from the colour of bluish green one can get from glass bottles to the clear blue from the clean seas of a tropical beach. Levi gave a pleased smile while looking down at his shoes, then he glanced back up with the nervous trait of a boy asking out his crush. "So, would you have dinner with me?" His eyes searched Karen's face before he glanced back down again.

"I...um..." What harm can a dinner do anyway? Besides she was single already, Karen reasoned with herself. "Sure." Levi looked up in surprise, "Did you just agree? Great! I'll get us a cab." He immediately went towards the road.

Karen remained where she stood and glanced at her IPhone. No messages. Not that she was expecting any. She was simply trying to keep herself busy and avoid interacting with Levi for the time being. Suddenly, her phone rang. The screen showed her that it was The Dark Lord calling. Tentatively, she answered her phone.

"Yea?"

"Don't drink too much alright?" Derek's English voice filled the airwaves. Karen felt herself smiling despite the way their conversation had ended earlier on.

"Yes, Dad," Karen joked.

"Being your Dad is not what I have in mind," Derek muttered. "Although, if you do want me to be your sugar daddy..." Karen broke into laughter at that, startling Levi who was still trying to get a cab and thus, focus his attention on her.

"Request denied, kind sir." Karen replied to his soft chuckles.

"Karen!" Levi called and waved her towards the taxi door which he now held open. Karen signalled him to give her a moment.

"Oh, I hear that prick. Tell him if he lays a finger on you he's dead." Derek warned.

"I can take care of myself, Derek." Karen stated firmly.

Derek sighed, "I don't get why he asks you out today and he gets an answer so quickly. Must be the roses."

Karen gaped at her phone. Did he seriously think a bouquet of roses was enough to get her out for dinner? She had simply walked out totally forgetting about Levi till he got her attention, clearly that proved dinner with him was not that important but Derek didn't see that did he?

"No, it was his charm." Karen snapped, "And his looks."

"Now I know you're lying and stating that because you're angry with me," Derek's voice came from the phone, infuriating her.

"Karen!"

"I shan't keep you now. Be safe and if anything asrises, call me. No hesitation." Derek said softly. "Do smile 'cos you look lovely from where I'm standing." With that the line was cut off.

Karen turned and only caught a glimpse of the tail of Derek's long coat turning a corner.

"Karen!" Levi's voice called. She stared at the now empty walkway where she'd seen Derek go and back at Levi. If given a choice she knew who she would follow but being Marilyn and pushing a critic away, it just wasn't the smartest thing to do.

**A/N: Apologies for the late update. Seriously had trouble with this chapter 'cos I just wasn't feeling it any more. I actually found myself rewriting it over and over and then I just couldn't. Not really a good feeling. I think other personal factors are playing a part too. I hope this chapter did have the same spark like how the others did, somehow. If not hey, I'll try to get it going when the mind starts whirring again. Reviews appreciated as always (:**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N1: Gahh...I had trouble with the Karen and Levi scene and found myself not being able to write as seamlessly as I wanted to for the both of them which is quite worrisome seeing how Levi may play a pivotal role in the future chaps. I think it's quite apparent seeing how short their scene was but I would love your take on what kind of person you think he could be.**

**Chapter 25**

"Is this place alright for you?" Levi asked as he pulled a chair for her to sit first before proceeding to his own. Karen took in the hushed conversations, the trickle of soft classical music flowing throw hidden speakers. Men and women dressed up to their nines. In all honest truth, Karen stood out like a sore thumb since she was dressed in nothing fancy. Karen gave a forced smile and assured him she was alright. "You don't look happy though, I can tell from your face." Levi remarked. Was her face really that transparent?

"I'm not exactly dressed for the occasion," she explained while looking at the menu, eyes widening ever so slightly as she went down the list of food the restaurant catered. She would feel the pinch in her pocket if she did spend that much on a fancy dish that she decided via the illustration that would not even be enough to fill her stomach. The measly pay she had saved up from the days of working in the cafe to cater to her expenses for dance attire, shoes and classes with Bobby and the rest were already making her feel guilty whenever she looked through her credit card bill. It did not help that the pay they were now getting for being in Bombshell though satisfiable it was still not much though Eileen had assured that would all change once they hit Broadway in New York.

"Dinner is on me," Levi stated, his voice infiltrating her thoughts. Karen glanced up, her cheeks quickly heating up when she realized that her face must have given her away again.

"You hardly know me," she pointed out then frowned. "Why would you...No, I shall pay for my own."

Levi sighed, "It's only dinner and this is me being nice."

"Nice usually comes with a price," Karen muttered just as a waiter came to take their orders.

"Red wine please for the bot-"

"Plain water or club soda instead," Karen interrupted earning her an amused stare from Levi.

"Back to the topic," Levi began after their orders were done. "Nice comes with a price you say. Who taught you that? Not everything comes with a price." He nodded in thanks when their drinks came.

"My perception has changed ever since I've been on Bombshell," Karen simply offered as she fiddled with her fingers and realizing that Levi were staring at them with fascination, quickly slipped her hands under the table to conceal her nervousness.

Their food came and they were soon digging in. Conversation was light, pausing at certain intervals to comment about work but never diving in deep enough to know the nitty gritty. Karen found herself laughing at the things that Levi said. He was witty and had the right amount of self depreciating humor that was neither cheesy nor cold. In fact she was starting to wonder if Levi Renner was in fact the same Levi that had caused multiple problems for both Derek and Tom.

"So," he began. "What's this news about creating an album for Bombshell and selling it for money?"

Karen paused in mid bite before placing her fork down and then using the napkin to dab her lips. "Album? What album?"

"I heard from someone that Eileen is planning to cut a record deal for the songs used and selling it as Bombshell memorabilia. How does she do it?" Levi badgered on, "Especially when all her funds are supposedly in escrow."

Frankly, she had no idea what he was talking about and discussing about Eileen's personal life, it wasn't what Karen saw herself doing. Silence ensued. Levi stared at her, rubbing his chin with his fingers before calling for the bill. "You really don't know, do you? How curious. Would Eileen pick you or Ivy to sing in this album, I wonder."

Karen took her IPhone out to check the time before focusing on him again, "That's entirely up to her isn't it?"

Levi grinned, "Well, yes but you are Marilyn. Are you going to give your spot to Ivy that easily?"

This conversation was just going nowhere and it was starting to annoy her that he knew something she did not especially since she was in the show itself.

"Well, it's been a pleasure having dinner with you. I've got to go now," Karen smiled politely and stood up.

"Let me take you back," Levi offered as they stepped out.

"No, it's alright." Karen flagged for a cab. "Night," She gave him an apologetic smile before slipping in, leaving him standing alone in the night.

* * *

The next two days came and went. There was no time for proper interaction among the ensemble or the rest of the staff. Derek had the intention to simply drive everyone to wits end and that he did. His only reason behind it all that since Bombshell is still technically, his show there was no room for error in any sort of manner. When the last applause finally died off, tense shoulders, erect postures and the pasted smiles on everyone's faces slipped away like a hidden memory that ought to be locked in the deep recesses of the mind. Only to be opened again when the limelight was on them. Derek was now at the lobby of the theatre, shaking hands with various men in suits that smelled of expensive money and women whose jewellery promised to blind ones eyes if the stones caught the light. He charmed, smiled, joked and even humbled himself in a way that left the women wanting to care for him and the men instantly drawn to form camaraderie. It was through many years of practice that Derek was quite confident enough to say that he was accustomed to the game of socializing. _Dangle the carrot and they'll come coming,_ he thought with smug satisfaction as name cards were soon exchanged with him with promises of wanting to be part of a show they were now convinced would be a hit once it got on the streets of Broadway. It was the lure of having your name mentioned or printed with the association of aiding somehow, be it a large sum of money or through other means that was enticing.

He continued smiling and shaking hands till he felt certain that the muscles in his face were over stretched and his arm about to fall off. He was glad that after this they were all going to take the train back to New York and have at least a few days rest before the cycle began which was most likely to drag on for a longer period now. Besides, Derek missed the comfort of his home albeit it being almost cold and empty. It was his sanctuary from the hectic lives they all lead once they got to work.

Seeing that he had to do some last minute packing up of his items back stage and gather his luggage which he had checked out from the hotel this morning, Derek bid the last group he was entertaining farewell and excused himself. He strode back into the auditorium and found himself instantly enveloped by Eileen with a massive hug. Derek pat her back as cordially as he could while some of the staff looked on with surprised and amused stares as they went about packing up. She finally pulled away with a sigh and tears in her dark brown eyes.

"Eileen, what's wrong?" he immediately asked once he noted her expression. She shook her head and wiped her eyes, "Oh, Derek. I'm just happy." Eileen gave him a wobbly smile as she calmed herself down. Derek felt the tension in his body leave and folded his arms with the beginnings of a smile on his face, "We're finally heading to Broadway."

"I didn't think it would be possible," she admitted. "Especially with the divorce going on..." her voice trailed off."I'm glad you're on board this ship, I really am."

"It's a good thing you got me convinced. Marilyn is way more interesting than what others give her credit for and I'm glad I got the opportunity to delve and am still delving into the many layers she has to offer."

Like Karen, the small voice in his head quipped. It has been awhile that he heard his conscience or true thoughts speak and he was surprised in a way that they now called his attention to her. This in reality had waned for the past two days seeing that the show needed his attention. The only interaction he had with her was to probably yell or direct her to move downstage. Eileen gave him a parting kiss on the cheek before checking out with Linda and finally, leaving the theatre.

Derek strode up the small flight of stairs and through the wings in hopes that he may somehow bump into Karen or at least see her before he made his final rounds of ensuring nothing from Bombshell was left behind. He gathered his messenger bag and drag on luggage and headed towards her dressing room seeing that she was nowhere in the hallway. Upon arrival, he could make out what sounded like the muffled voices of Tom and Julia conversing. He frowned, wondering what the Houston and Levitt team would have to say to Karen. Derek rapped the door lightly. The voices silenced in a second before Karen announced that the door was open. He opened the door to find Tom leaning against the counter where he himself had stood not too long ago with his arms folded and Julia pacing to and fro. She stopped and looked at him in surprise when she realized who it was that stood there.

"What brings you here, oh great one?" Tom asked with sarcasm dripping over his words.

"I could ask the same," he focused his attention on Karen who was playing with the folds of a single white rose that lay in front of her. His eyes narrowed as they zeroed in on the rose.

"We were discussing about certain things," Tom offered vaguely. Derek tilted his head at him, urging Tom to continue. "Remember the thought of coming up with an album for this show? Well, apparently Karen knows about it."

"What?" Derek looked at her in surprise as she turned to face him. "How?"

"Someone told me and I just wanted to make sure," Karen went back to rubbing her fingers against the rose petals as she gazed up at all three of them expectantly.

"And who's that someone?"

"It's best that you do not know but I think it's a great idea if you want to go ahead."

Tom rubbed his fingers at his temples, "That's what Julia and I have been trying to get out from her but for some reason she doesn't want to reveal who she heard it from. I swear the media will rip us apart if this leaks out and is not sustained."

Derek noticed an odd expression cross Karen's face at the word media but he decided not to call her out on it. "Eileen will be thrilled wouldn't she? Even more reason to get it going. I'll talk to her. Don't you worry your pretty head about this," Derek told Tom as his eyes went back to Karen.

"Alright, now. We'll see you later." Julia pulled a protesting Tom out of the dressing room, leaving both Derek and Karen alone. Karen got up and began gathering her things.

"So..." he began. Karen cocked an eyebrow at him but continued. "We've not spoken to each other since the last time I saw you."

"Yes, we have. As I clearly remembered you've been yelling me to _Cross downstage_, or _Turn to the left not right_ or _Miss Cartwright! We've been doing this for months now where is your head at_?" Karen executed his British accent and then continued, "And I've been going yes, Mr Wills or alright, Mr Wills. I would say that is a conversation already."

Derek looked at her in amusement, "Has anyone told you that your English accent is terrible?"

"Why, I think it's _quite splendid_." Karen pretended to look appalled while continuing with the accent she deemed fit.

Derek rolled his eyes, "I mean a proper conversation."

As if not hearing him, Karen did a last sweep of the room before opening the door and switching off the lights.

"Aren't you going take that?" Derek asked his attention on the single rose that now lay there forlornly.

"Nope."

"May I ask who is it from?"

"Levi," she muttered and slipped out. Derek gave a thoughtful look at the rose and then with a smirk he shut the door behind him.

* * *

The train rocked a steady beat as it continued its path towards New York. The lights dimmed in the various cabins to facilitate the ambience for sleeping and the only sounds came from the hushed conversations and upbeat tempo thumping softly through earphones being plugged in.

"Don't you think it's funny that the Dark Lord seems to be around Karen all the time?" Sue asked as she looked on from where she sat. Jessica who was facing her turned to look over her shoulder and peeked. Her eyes landed on Karen who was smiling at something that Derek said.

"I find it funnier that he's even sitting beside her or not in the better cabins in the first place," Jessica remarked.

"Yeah, and she seems okay with it. I mean what _is_ going on with them?" Sue wondered out loud. Bobby who was plugged into his earphones and noticed that their attention was elsewhere, instantly pulled off one side of his earphone, turned to kneel on his seat and peered over the head rest. Both Derek and Karen were not speaking now but simply looking at each other, analyzing.

"Do you think they're having sex?" Jessica asked Bobby. Bobby shrugged, "Your guess is good as mine too but she has denied. I don't think Karen is the sort to jump into a relationship especially…after everything."

Sue took the magazine she was reading and placed it in front of her, "I feel like a voyeur watching whatever that is that's now happening before my eyes." She peeked from behind her magazine, "Why is he staring at her like that? Look!" They watched as Karen turned to look out the window and Derek not knowing that he was being observed, give a look to her side profile which was part admiration and also a touch bit lingering.

Bobby rubbed his eyes and looked again, "Do my eyes deceive me? Did you see that?" He slid back down into his seat, surprise painted all over his face.

"I don't want to say this but I think Derek has got it bad for Karen," Jessica muttered once she turned back to face them.

"Someone just hit me with a frying pan," Bobby dragged his hand through his face. "The Dark Lord is not even capable of handling a proper relationship or even friendship for that matter." The pair sobered, fully aware of what Bobby was referring to. After a moment, Jessica playing with the edges of her blouse spoke up, "Have you forgotten the way he always stared at her back then at the studio?" Bobby peered through his fingers as she continued, "You spotted it first then Sam and then it became obvious that was why the rumors started."

"He was with Ivy," Bobby stated.

"I get where Jess's going with this," Sue eagerly leaned in. "Though you are right that he was with Ivy. Not once did he even give that look to her. Yes, he was touching her, giving her kisses on the cheek or knuckles but with Karen his screaming at her slowly mellowed out and hell, if I'm not wrong he was always doing things that had her interest at heart even though that left certain casualties in his war path."

"You took the words right out of my mouth and made it better, sister." Jessica said with a smile and gave a high five to Sue.

Bobby shook his head, "I think it is bullshit. A leopard never changes its spots."

"Why are you such a party pooper about this?" Jessica ran her fingers through Bobby's hair. "I thought you were all for the drama."

"Oh, I'm all for the drama don't get me wrong but to witness Karen get pulled in and spit out by none other than Derek himself," Bobby sighed and rolled his eyes. "'She deserves better."

"Aww baby, you're truly Team Karen whether you like it or not," Jessica playfully pulled him into a side hug and tousled his hair.

"Who woulda think?" Bobby muttered grumpily as Jessica and Sue burst out laughing.

* * *

They parted ways at the train station, Ivy simply snubbing all of them and pulling Sam and Dennis away as they waved knowingly. Bobby, Jessica and Sue gave Karen a huge hug before they piled into a cab leaving her alone with Derek.

"Would you like to share a cab?" Derek offered, seeing that she only lived 20 minutes away from him.

"Sure," she gave him a small tired smile as he flagged for one. He took her bags and placed them in the trunk and then proceeded to open the door for her. Karen took a deep breath. "It's good to be back." Derek sniffed. _That is if you don't mind the smelly state the cabs were in._ Even Karen's signature scent of vanilla was not strong enough to musk the sour smell of cheese and what naught that now surrounded them. Karen as if sensing his discomfort wound down her window so that the cool breeze could pour in, allowing some ventilation to occur. She stuck out her head and suddenly yelled, "Hello, New York!"

"Bloody hell, do you know how late it is?" Derek called and pulled her back in. Karen grinned at him and settled down but continued looking out. Seeing that Karen was occupied with the scenery, his mind began drifting off till a soft knock on his shoulder jolted him from his thoughts. Derek turned to find that Karen had dozed off. Laying a gentle hand on her head, he slowly adjusted himself so that she could lay within the crook of his neck. Karen made a soft snuffling sound and once she was comfortable, a happy sigh came out from her lips. Her warm breath tickled the vein that was now throbbing on full alert within his neck and her vanilla scent tantalized him at every breath he took. Derek's arousal was soon making itself known at every second she breathed against his skin. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist to distract himself from what his attraction to her was asking him to do.

"Mister, you look like you're in pain," the taxi driver's voice came. "No puking in the back of my cab!"

"I can assure you, it's nothing of that sort." Derek gave him a terse smile.

"Whatever man. Dirty my cab and you're outta here."

_Oh, your cab isn't clean to start with. _

Derek gazed down at Karen who was still sleeping soundly. He liked seeing her like this. Her long dark lashes against her alabaster skin, rosy lips parted slightly. Karen could not look more innocent then she already was.

The cab stopped once they reached her place and Karen as if sensing it woke up slowly and instantly pulled apart when she realized she had been sleeping on his shoulder.

"Alright, mister. Pay and out you go." the taxi driver commanded gruffly.

"I beg your pardon? I specifically told you the address of two places," Derek stated, prickled.

"Not when you're going to vomit in my car," he replied and stuck his thumb out to signal them to move.

Derek glared and paid for the ride before they got out to gather their luggage.

"Prick," he muttered as the cab sped off.

"Are you sick?" Karen asked with concern her brown eyes.

"What? No." Derek replied annoyed and pursed his lips. "Anyway, it's probably best that I send you up. Seeing that Dev...Have you even spoken to him since the last time we saw him?"

Karen shook her head and let herself into the apartment. They took the lift up. Karen continuously biting her lips and fiddling with her fingers, all clear signs that she was nervous. Derek stretched out and grabbed her hand, startling her. "Calm down, Karen. You're better than him. Remember that." He began tracing soothing circles against the top of her hand. The doors slid open and Derek let go of her, letting her walk down the hallway towards her home.

"What the..." Karen dragged her luggage faster when she found about three boxes labelled under her name stacked outside the door. Flipping out her Swiss knife that she hung around her keys, Karen sliced through the duct tape to reveal clothes or what was left of them in one of the boxes. Karen hissed under her breath and stood up, scrabbling for her keys but not getting them quite as her hands shook with silent anger.

"Karen, don't." Derek said softly, knowing what she was about to do. Without paying heed to Derek, she managed to unlock the door to find RJ still dressed in her office attire, bent over the kitchen top, eyes closed and mouth hung open while Dev scrunching up his eyes with full concentration pounding behind her.

_Oh god_. Derek stood behind Karen and in that moment he wanted to pull her away from the dreadful sight but she beat him to it.

"Having fun?" Karen asked loud enough for RJ's eyes to pop open and gasp her name out loud. She scrambled behind the countertop top to cover up while Dev pulled away, trying to sort himself.

"Karen, Karen..." Dev began as he walked towards her while zipping up his pants.

"Do not touch me," Karen said coldly. "You couldn't wait till I got back before you dumped my things outside? And only three boxes? I clearly remembered that I had more things than that."

Dev stared at the ground, "I thought you were never coming back so I threw some of your things."

"You did what?" she exclaimed. "Have you ever considered for once, that the things you threw may have a huge sentimental value to me?"

"I'm sorry," Dev muttered.

"Sorry? How is dumping me out of the house without any sort of discussion and boning RJ at that damn countertop being sorry?" Karen shot back with every ounce of energy she had left. "For god's sake RJ, stop hiding there! You were already spotted screwing him." A muffled noise came behind the counter but she did not stand up.

There was a moment of silence before she spoke again, "You and I are done. I want nothing to do with you."

"Then go! This house isn't under your name in the first place," Dev spat back.

Derek watched as Karen's body instantly slouched at those words as if Dev had just kicked her in the gut. "Karen, let's go," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to pull her away.

"I knew it, the both of you..." Dev sneered. Derek shot him a deathly stare that told him to back off. "Have fun with your wonderful and powerful director." To Derek's surprise Karen instantly flipped Dev her middle finger before she allowed herself to be led out. Karen slammed the door shut and peered at the boxes then began picking up the first two boxes. "Let me help you," Derek took one box from her and with much difficulty juggling their drag on luggage and boxes; they finally got all three down. Without a word, Karen immediately flopped onto the small flight of stairs outside the apartment, her head in her hands.

"What a nightmare," he heard her mutter to herself. "Looks like I'm going camping tonight."

Derek sat beside her, "Camp where may I ask? In Grand Central Park?"

"Maybe," Karen muttered behind her hands.

Derek sighed, took out his phone and dialed for a cab.

"You're leaving me already?" Karen looked up with forlorn eyes, "Thanks, I guess."

The cab came and Derek carrying one of her boxes placed it into the trunk and proceeded to do the same for the others. "C'mon now. You can sleep in one of the spare rooms that I have at my place."

Karen looked at him warily but was already too tired to complain thus she dragged herself and went in without restraint.

The mood in his apartment was a somber one once they reached. With Karen quietly dumping her dirty clothes from the previous week into the laundry bag, Derek carrying her things up to the empty room which was next to his and both taking their shower respectively.

Derek stood near the ceiling to floor windows in his living room, a hand nursing a glass of scotch as he looked out, admiring the city lights that speckled like colored stars in the night. The house was quiet except for the soft hum of the air condition unit working its cool magic around the apartment. He was thinking about Karen when he spotted her reflection on the window glass as she came down the stairs quietly. Derek watched as she walked towards the kitchen in a big frumpy t-shirt that ended near her thighs and thus encentuated her long legs. She helped herself to a glass of warm water and carried it with her towards the living room. Derek turned to face her, taking in her damp curls that hung around her face and how young she looked now that the makeup was scrubbed away.

"I'm going to go to bed now," she announced, her voice sounded strained to his ears as if she was clinging on to something and afraid to let go.

"Night," he said softly and watched as she went up the steps. Deciding to stay up a little longer, Derek switched on his laptop and took out the various name cards he had collected. He went through the cards, deciding which potential benefactors were important and making a list on his laptop. After awhile Derek decided to call it a night, he went up the stairs and was about to head into his room when he heard sobbing. Concerned, he immediately went into Karen's room. She lay curled up on her side facing the windows, muffling her sobs with the pillow that she clung to.

"Darling..." Derek looked at her helplessly before sliding in beside her. He propped himself on his elbow, watching but not touching. He knew why she was crying. Exhaustion, being pushed out of someone you loved dearly's life and being visually sexually confronted with the main reason of breaking up with that person. It would be a wonder if she continued staying strong like she did in Boston and Baltimore.

"Shh..." he placed a calming hand on her arm and began rubbing against her skin gently. His eyes followed the movement of his knuckles and then stopped when he noticed a light scar near her elbow but slightly hidden under her arm. Slowly, his tapered fingers travelled there and lightly traced the outline of it. Karen soon quietened down, "What are you doing?" she whispered hoarsely. Karen rubbed her face and turned to face him, her eyes and nose red. "I'm a mess," she muttered before rubbing her face again.

"A mess but a fine one," he joked, earning an eye roll from her.

"Ever the charmer," Karen said softly.

"Are you ok now?" Derek asked as he lay his head down so that they were now face to face. Brown to hazel green eyes. She nodded, her eyes still not leaving his face.

"If you don't mind me asking," Derek began. "Where did you get that scar?"

"Wha-Oh this?" Karen adjusted herself so that she now lay on her back and stretched out her arm from under the pillow. "I fell somewhere, it was real bad, dark and all that's why I get panic attacks if I'm in a really dark room."

"Couldn't you go out?" Derek asked, confused.

"Nope. Broke my arm. I was young and wanted to explore the castle. I was on a trip with my parents in London." Karen mused, "It was beautiful."

Derek drew in a sharp breath and propped himself up so that he was now looking down on her, "What castle?" he demanded.

Karen frowned, "It's only a castle, Derek."

"Tell me, Karen," he said urgently. Karen's eyes took on a faraway look as she tried to recall then they refocused again.

"Warwick?" Karen offered, "Why?"

Derek touched her face and stared at her in wonder. His pulse was thumping erratically as he quested down her cheek towards her chin. "Do you remember anything else?" he finally asked.

Karen laughed nervously and held on to his wrist to stop him from continuously touching her face. "You are scaring me. Why don't you go back to your bed and sleep? We both know we need it."

Derek pried her fingers away but did not come back to touch her. "I'm asking you again. Do you remember anything else?"

Karen frowned and looked away, "It was dark and I was screaming. I wanted to give up and then when I almost did, the trap door opened and a teenage boy found me. He told me to..."

"Stay calm and that help would arrive soon," Derek said it in sync with Karen. He watched as her doe eyes stared back at him warily before they widened in shock when realization hit her. Her eyes blinked slowly as she continued staring at him, wordlessly.

"Karen, shocking as it may be. I believe I'm the teenager that found you," he said quietly, his heart and mind still doing a rapid dance as he found himself looking at Karen Cartwright in another light.

**A/N2: Well readers, you've guessed it right ever since Chap 11 brought this mysterious teenager to light. Originally, I planned for the both of them to discover this in another situation which meant waiting for future chaps but seeing how long I've already dragged the 'suspense' I thought it was best to finally answer all your suspicions lol. Alrighty, as usual reviews appreciated (:**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N1: Song played from Karen's IPhone in the night kitchen scene: Yeah by LCD Soundsystem. Go youtube or dl if you want the music experience (: Anw, news is that Phillip Spaeth playing Dennis wouldn't becoming back to Smash for second season, that's what he tweeted. I JUST DON'T GET IT! Honestly, outta the whole group I thought the show focused more on Bobby, Jessica, Sam and him instead of Sue. So, it doesn't make sense to keep Sue over Dennis unless we're talking abt keeping a balance of race...I shall not continue but you know what I mean. Alrighty, happy reading people (: **

**Chapter 26**

_Lord, this is a joke isn't it?_ Karen's mind was a frantic mess as she paced to and fro at the foot of the bed. Derek lay against the headboard with hands entwined and placed behind his head as he tracked her every move. His face was stoic, devoid of all emotion. Derek's poker face was on.

That childhood memory which had haunted her for years was now back in living and breathing form. Ruthless and calculative Derek Wills was the teenager that showed her care and compassion. The one that kept her calm even though her broken arm was throbbing in so much pain. He now lay in front of her. That Derek she met then was so different with the Derek now or was he? Karen spun on her feet and stood right in front of Derek, hands on her hips.

"Well..." she began. Derek's eyebrow rose at her, waiting patiently. "This changes things, doesn't it?" Derek shrugged from where he sat.

"How can you be so calm and collected?" Karen asked in disbelief.

"Oh I assure you, darling, that I'm far more than calm." Derek said softly as he pushed himself forward and crawled over to where Karen stood. Karen held her breath when him folding his legs under him left his face inches away from hers. She found herself admiring the furrows in between his eyebrows and then traveling down to hazel green eyes that now due to how close he was, she found that in there lay light gold specks. Her mind flashed back to the moment she was pulled up from the dark basement, her falling into his arms and that him supporting her to offer her comfort and then his eyes full of concern earnestly telling her she was going to be okay before she was pulled away on a stretcher with her parents following not far behind. Tentatively, Karen stretched out. Her fingers eager to touch his face when Derek flinched away and abruptly moved aside so that he was off the bed and quickly making his way out.

"Derek?"

Derek turned to face her. "I'll see you in the morning," he replied gruffly. "Sleep tight." Then he closed the door shut.

Outside, Derek leaned against the door. He closed his eyes and heaved a sigh. He was still trying to wrap his head around the whole situation. It didn't make sense to him. Some would say this was serendipity, others kismet, Derek thought it almost ridiculous to the point that he felt that his mind had just been blown apart and was still trying to rearrange itself. Was this the reason why he was drawn to her from the beginning? Fate. Derek Wills was a man of sense and order, he did not dabble in such whimsical fantasies or emotions as one usually ended up being fucked over. His parents were the living testimony of that. This was why the thought of going into a serious relationship appalled him, Ivy was probably the closest to a relationship or intangible bond that he managed to have stretch over a few months, even then he always kept his walls up dismissing it as a casual fling to cure the nights where he needed someone to share conversations with that did not revolve around the matters of work but sadly, with Ivy it was all about Marilyn and making sure that the ideas for blocking were perfect to a tee. Karen was right this changed everything, he could no longer see her as the green Iowan girl who climbed the ladders to become Marilyn neither could he see her as someone who haunted him in his dreams and left him wanting her in ways that were far more than friendly. He didn't have to open the door again to find out how Karen was feeling, her face told him everything like the open book she always was towards him and conveyed what he too was feeling. Uncertainty. Fear. Enlightenment and possibly hope to delve into this revelation. Derek could if he really wanted, walk away from this and be indifferent like how he knew he was able to. He could save her the heartbreak and drama he had caused Ivy because truthfully, it wasn't as if Karen and him were in a relationship. Yes, there was mutual attraction and yes, he did offer to take her out on date but surely he could avoid all the emotional entanglement. All he had to do was be cold and not look back. Derek opened his eyes and walked to his room. It was all up to him.

* * *

She woke up earlier than usual took her now clean laundry, packed them in her luggage and did a final once over to ensure that she was at least presentable. Then with her leather studded shoulder bag on one arm and lifting her drag on luggage in the other to avoid it rolling off and causing a racket, Karen quietly traipsed down the long flight stairs and headed towards the main door.

"Where do you think you're going?" his warm voice came from behind, a hint of amusement around the edges. Karen cringed. She was familiar with this scene alright as she recalled herself trying to sneak out of Derek's apartment a few months back. Karen slowly turned towards his voice and found him sitting behind the kitchen island, staring intently at her over a cup of warm tea. She presumed it was tea seeing that he was English and had one of those modern glass tea flasks that allowed the consumer to submerge and put pressure on the tea leaves at the bottom while a filter separated the liquid beside him. Stereotypical but it was the current truth.

"I was about to head to Jessica's," she explained. Derek motioned her to sit opposite him, apparently taking no heed to what she'd just informed him. Karen left her luggage near the door and headed towards the kitchen, placing her bag next to them on the countertop once she sat down.

"Eat," he commanded and handed her a plate of warm pancakes that was almost flooding in honey. Just the way she liked them.

"I like eating them like that and I assumed you do too," he stated as if he knew she was wondering how he managed to be spot on on her preferred way of having her breakfast.

"Thanks," she said softly. "I'll be out of your hair in a jiffy once I'm done."

Derek pushed the papers that he was reading aside and leaned forward, "Why the hurry?"

_I think you don't want me here. Why am I staying in your apartment in the first place? I think after last night you probably do not want to acknowledge finding that out, seeing how you walked away. I think it's also best to pretend that you weren't the teenage boy that saved me._

"I called Jessica this morning and asked if I could bunk in with her, seeing that I'm practically homeless, and I shouldn't keep her waiting." Karen replied without a hitch and gave him a smile.

"I offered you a room and you are currently residing here, if you haven't noticed," Derek stated. "So you are practically not homeless."

"But..."

"No buts. Finish up quickly; we need to be heading somewhere and I'd rather be there early," he looked at the time on his phone and without looking up he added, "I'll say 30 minutes would be sufficient? That includes you eating, brushing your teeth and informing Jessica her kind offer is no longer needed." Without another word, he dumped his mug into the sink and walked off leaving Karen gaping at him. She watched him head up the stairs.

_Bloody bossy director. Don't I have any say? _Karen glared at the pancakes and stabbed at it furiously.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Karen asked looking up at the Metropolitan Museum of Art with part awe and curiosity in her voice. From Derek's point of view, Karen was looking very much like a young girl who was just awarded for something she wasn't quite sure about. Tentative happiness.

"I wanted to go to the museum so here we are!" he proclaimed while Karen continued giving him dubious looks. "Oh c'mon, it's just a trip to the museum," he said exasperatedly and linked his arm through hers.

"You simply decided to just make a trip here..." Karen's implication was clear, that she wasn't buying his claim at all. Derek sighed and dragged her up the steps.

Karen felt her jaw drop once she entered the building. The place was huge and though she had stayed in New York for quite some time with Dev, they did not venture out to such areas seeing that he was always busy with politics and she waitressing at the cafe or going for any auditions she could find. Moments with each other were usually rushed lunches in between breaks, him eating at the cafe she worked or dinner at home.

"Morning, Mr Wills." the ticketing officer greeted pleasantly when his eyes lay on Derek. "And you are?" The friendly old man gazed at Karen, his light blue eyes dancing with merriment.

"Karen Cartwright. Nice to meet you, sir," Karen offered her hand and shook his.

"Oh, you can call me Alfred," he said warmly and turned to face Derek. "She's a pretty one."

Derek chuckled, "Yes indeed." He glanced at her and Karen found her face warming up. "May we proceed?" Karen nodded.

"Thank you, Alfred." Derek still with an arm hooked around hers, pulled her in.

"He seems to know you really well." Karen stated once they were out of ear shot..

"It happens since I'm always here when I need a place to clear the chaos in my head." Derek scratched his jaw, "Quiet and all."

Karen quietly processed this as she went into the corridor that had Medevial art. Derek walked alongside her and Karen noted that he would glance at her every few seconds as if profiling her reactions to each piece.

As they turned into a showroom that was dimly lit, miniature spot lights focused on the various centerpieces behind glass showcases, Derek headed towards a center piece. Karen stood opposite the showcase so that they could now see each other through the glass if they wanted to. After a moment he peered up with unnerving intensity and looked at her through the glass.

"Is there something on my face?" Karen asked breaking the silence. Derek blinked, shook his head and walked away. Karen watched him from afar as they passed a few exhibits and soon felt that instead of clearing his head like he proclaimed that this place helped him to, Derek appeared to be delving more into his thoughts.

"Let's play a game," Karen said loud enough for her voice to echo through the empty halls. Derek faltered in his steps and looked at her curiously. "Let's play catch me if you can, loser has to treat the other for lunch."

"The guards will throw us out, don't you think?" Derek asked, rationally.

"That's where the fun comes in, you have to be really quiet, no running when you spot one and the prey has to stop movinh but the chase continues when they're not around," Karen stated.

Derek's eyebrows rose, intrigued. "Who's the pursuer?"

"You are, Mr. Wills." Karen announced with a wicked grin and was off in a heart beat. Adrenaline coursing through her, Karen began searching for places which she could hide if Derek was near by. The sound of chasing footsteps was not far behind her as she ran. Blood pumping through her muscles Karen sprinted, only turning once in awhile to look behind and Derek was always just a few feet behind her. His faced focused and eyes honed in on her. Truely, he was now looking like the wolf he was and Karen felt like deer that was scared out of her wits. Karen turned to face the front and had to screech to a halt when a security guard came walking in. She heard a soft chuckle behind her and cursed when she found Derek now swiftly walking confidently towards her. No way was she going to give him the satisfaction of being caught easily. His grin grew bigger as he neared. Derek was now a few steps away and Karen still could not move because the guard was still in the room. Karen cursed just as Derek reached out, his hand nearing her wrist and then she saw the guard exiting the room. She was on her feet in a second just as his hand was almost within a breadth's reach. Karen heard Derek curse out loud as she flew.

This scenario continued consecutively in the next few hours, Derek always close to catching and her managing to break away in time. Karen jogged up the stairs and heaved a sigh of relief when Derek was no longer within sight. She was getting tired and wondered how Derek who was chasing her somewhere did not appear as if he had broken a sweat. Stealthily, she rounded around the banister and ran towards towards the end. Suddenly, two strong arms burst out from the corner and grabbed hold of her waist. Karen screamed in shock and horror as she was pulled into the room. The door slammed shut and a warm instantly covered her mouth, silencing her as she was pushed up against the wall.

Karen stared up at her assailant with rounded eyes as they slowly adjusted to the dark.

"Got you," he whispered as his face neared hers. Derek's hazel green eyes glint in amusement as Karen's eyelids fluttered. Her body was still trembling due to adrenaline and shock. "Relax," he continued Derek's voice now like dark satin silk against her warm skin. "Relax..." he breathed while his hand slowly moved away from her mouth, coursed down her jawline and rested on her neck. Karen felt a tremor go through her and it wasn't because of fear. As she knew time and time before being alone with Derek in any forms of seclusion was always nothing but trouble especially with mutual acknowledgement of attraction and also the times where they had both tasted each other. Karen's eyes instantly flew to his lips which turned into his usual cocky smirk. She licked her bottom lip in anticipation of his next move when he came closer. "This was fun," he said softly. "Never knew _chasing_ someone could be fun." Derek's warm breath tickled her ear and the way he said chasing, the tone, it was enough to make her insides clench. "I win." His lips were now centimeters away from hers. As sudden as he had caught her, Derek pulled away leaving her feeling empty. "Shall we go for lunch?" Was this how he felt when she teased him that night on the couch? Oh, it was painful to be left high and wanting. Wordlessly, she nodded.

* * *

_I cannot believe I'm doing this_, Derek thought to himself as he rifled through the food he had in the brown paper bags on the countertop. _Stocking up food in my own kitchen?_ _Hell, even if I did it was never this much._ Derek pulled out a jar of peanut butter and then toiletries that he knew he would never touch. _What in the world?_ With a frown he left the toiletries and began packing the cold food in the fridge. After lunch which Derek had insisted in paying despite him being the winner Karen had suggested going to the market to stock up on necessities seeing that she was now bunking in his house, for how long that was another matter_. Honestly how is loads of dark chocolate a necessity?_

"Jessica has been trying to get me." Karen's voice suddenly came from somewhere behind, startling Derek and thereby causing him to whack the back of his against the chiller compartment.

"Bloody hell!" Derek cursed as he straightened himself slowly, rubbing the back of his head. "Why do you have to cree-"The words dried up in his mouth when he finally focused on Karen, she was wearing a big light blue cotton shirt that had a few buttons left unbutton from the top and its hem fell very provocatively not quite to her thighs but safe enough that she was not revealing too much underneath. Her large brown eyes even more emphasized due her drawing her hair back into a high pony tail, now stared back at him with questions in them. Awkwardly, Derek scratched the bristles against his jaw and then headed towards the brown bags to appear busy.

"Right," Karen continued with one hand propped on her hip and the other holding her IPhone. "As I was saying, Jessica has been asking me where I'm staying…" Derek paused to look up and coughed to clear his throat before speaking, "Didn't you tell her this morning?"

"I told her I was staying with a friend," Karen said sheepishly before her eyes widened in horror at how her female toiletries were lying out there in the open. Swiftly, she snatched a now empty brown bag from Derek's hands, gathered her items and dumped them all in. Derek gave her an amused smirk before turning back to the fridge to pull out a bottle of wine and two tall glasses from the top cabinet.

"A friend." The words rolled out of his mouth as if he was testing to hear the sound of it. Derek pulled the cock out and poured a glass for Karen before pouring another for himself. "She didn't believe you, did she? You don't exactly have friends here in New York." He watched as Karen's cheeks began to turn a slight shade of pink as she looked back at him indignantly. "It's the truth isn't it?"

"My friends are all back in Iowa." She shot back.

"Precisely why the lack of believe." Derek clinked his glass against hers, earning a deathly squint from Karen. Karen pushed her paper bag aside and then headed towards the fridge. "What? May I ask are you doing?" He watched as she opened the door and bent to look in causing the shirt to ride up and reveal a pair of coloured polka dotted boy shorts underneath. In an instant, Derek felt his eyebrows shoot up as he watched in fascination while she rummaged. His head snapped back just as Karen spun to show a raw steak of salmon in one hand and a few bottle of herbs in another, "I'm going to cook dinner since you didn't allow me to pay for your lunch."

"Will we need to call the fire department?" Derek asked while continuing to track her every move as she searched for pans, olive oil, returned to look for vegetables and thus presenting her fine looking ass again.

"Har dee hah," Karen muttered as she took her IPhone, her fingers danced over the screen and then music began playing from the speakers. This was going to be interesting. Derek got off his seat and decided to seat across so that he now faced the inside of the kitchen. "You call that music?" Derek looked at her incredulously as a skitzy kind of beat began thumping out. Karen waved her hand to silence him as she began skinning a bunchful of asparagus. He watched as Karen soon began sucked into her own world of fast chopping skills, humming, drizzling olive oil onto the skin of the salmon, sprinkling some sea salt and then laying it on the hot pan. As if Derek wasn't sitting there she suddenly started bopping as the catchy tune got into her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" she mouthed with angst and attitude in her face as her shoulders rocked to the beat. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" Karen wiggled as she continued cooking. Karen in the kitchen was entirely different from the Karen in theatre; she was less reserved and far more entertaining. Karen stopped in mid bop as she turned to bring two beautiful plated plates and gave an embrassed grin, "Oh...Sorry, you had to watch that. Gosh, I totally forgot you were there."

_You should forget more often._

"You don't have to apologize, it was...entertaining." he finished before diving into the food. After a few bites he looked up, "This is really good." Karen preened with a proud and knowing look before gazing back at her phone. "Are you going to tell her that you're sleeping with me?" Derek's mouth formed into a small O when he realized what he just said as Karen spluttered on her glass of wine. "Wha...what I meant to say was that you're staying with me." he scrambled, trying to recover himself.

"Not…sur…sure how that will help me," she sputtered, still trying to regain composure.

Deciding to take a leap of faith, Derek leaned towards her in a conspiring manner. "I would like to take you out tomorrow." Karen pushed her plate away and mirrored him, "Didn't you do that today?"

"I meant a proper date," Derek stated. Karen gave him a quirky smile, "I thought today was one already." He looked at her in surprise when he realized she was already way ahead of him in this game of attraction and what her words meant. Derek felt his heart swell with emotions he had not felt in a long while, anticipation and joy. Karen gave a small wink in response as she began clearing the dishes.

* * *

Ivy was laying in bed with her eye mask on when her phone rang. Groggily, she shifted her eye mask up to her blonde curls and stretched towards the side table, aimlessly feeling her way through her things. Her hand finally found purchase and she brought it towards her face, squinting in the dark as the lighted screen glowed in her eyes. "What took you so long?" she mumbled once she answered the call. A murmur came from the phone in response. "It's been about four days since I last heard...Yeah, we just got back not long ago." Ivy went silent for awhile before answering, "You weren't able to find out? That's a surprise. Well, you know what I want...but what is it in it for you?" She gave a short bark of laughter, "A game? C'mon given everything I've heard about you, you and I know that's not true. Oh fine, whatever. Yeah, yeah...I'll ask. Honestly though, how are we...Hello? Hello?" Ivy looked at her phone and realized the call had been disconnected. Grumbling under her breath, she returned her phone back to where it first lay and went back to dreaming about being Marilyn.

* * *

**A/N2: Anyone think we should start a forum about Smash for season 2? I wouldn't mind creating one.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for the really late update. I'm going to reply some of your reviews here.**

**Luv2Live: Thanks for reviewing and I hope you'll continue reading.**

**Dona: Me write for NBC? When I saw your review well, it defo made me grin from ear to ear. Wow, it's certainly high praise! Just thank you (: I'll let the professionals spin their story for Jack and Kat. I'm excited to what might possibly happen and judging from certain pictures maybe us Cartwills fans would get what we want. Fingers crossed!**

**BloomXPerish: Honestly, the soulmates theme wasn't intentional but Idk I just got that from watching them interact in the show and one of their interviews tgthr and from other info provided. It's pretty crazy shit how much chemistry they have especially when they've not worked that long tgthr then. Sad to say both are happily married with their spouses irl but if I can a fictional r/s outta them why not? (:**

**To the reviewer who commented about this being a possible Mexican novel. No idea why the doc just wldn't save your user name and it keeps taking it away unlike the others: It's probably gonna be 'a huge Mexican fiesta' so yea, better run while you still can lol. Jokes aside why Mexican? 'Cos of the potential drama? I'll try to stay away from that path but no promises.**

**Finally, to Msreadalot71292, madd09, Moviefanatic2.0, Rori Potter, valid consideration, Western wicked witch and Abbs04. Faithful bunch of readers, you know I keep writing because of you people and I thank you for that. To anyone I've missed out, I still love you! Enjoy reading and review (:**

**P.S. Forum's been set up. It's titled Smash season 2 : On set and show ramblings. I've already created a topic. I'm totally new in dealing with this. So if anyone wants to help. Why not?**

**Chapter 27**

"You could have said that packing a swimsuit meant sunbathing on the roof," Karen joked as they got out of the lift at the last floor.

"Wouldn't that take out all the fun?" Derek glanced behind his shoulder with a cheeky grin.

"Where am I supposed to change then? In front of the pigeons? You?" Karen asked while eyeing the picnic basket he was carrying along with a black duffel bag. "Surely you jest?"

"The lady speaks," he intoned with a touch of laughter in his voice. Karen gaped at his back as he led the way down the corridor to a small flight of stairs that led to a fire exit.

"Are you mocking me?"

Derek stopped to face her, "It's just…I've not heard anyone speak proper cultured English for a long time."

"Being around you, your English accent," Karen explained. "It gets to me."

"It does, doesn't it?" Derek flashed a roguish smile. Karen felt her face warming up, "No, no…not that way." He shrugged in response and opened the door.

A loud whirring sound silenced her as she stepped through the door. Shading her eyes from the glare of the sun, Karen's jaw dropped open. Derek turned to face her. "Do my eyes deceive me?" Derek shot a look. They watched as the blades of the silver helicopter slowed down to a stop and then the engine cut off leaving the both of them standing in silence. The pilot got off; he had a head of sandy hair that curled at the front, wrapped around shades against a tanned skin and a smile so blinding white that Karen found herself blinking.

"Morning!" he chirped and shook hands with Derek and then Karen. "Both of you are ready to go, I presume?" He gestured towards the stuff they were carrying. "Alright, watch your heads when you get in." He headed towards the helicopter with Derek and Karen following behind. Soon they were taking off. Karen squealed into the receiver of the headphones they were wearing as the pilot dipped to a left as it got ready to circle out. Without much thought her hand shot out to grab Derek's as the helicopter got higher. She knew she probably looked with a wuss with her eyes all squinted and scrunched up but it wasn't every day one got to ride in a helicopter especially when you're able to see the bird's eye view of the buildings in New York. Her eyes snapped open when she began to feel Derek drawing small circles on the top of her hand that held his tightly. Concern filled his hazel green eyes. "Are you alright, darling? We can go back if you want to." He suggested.

"No can do, Mr. Wills. We're on an adventure," Karen waved it away. "Just a moment of vertigo."

"You're afraid of heights?' Derek asked, he had ceased with his gentle administrations but had yet to let go she noted.

"Not exactly afraid, afraid. There's a thrill in seeing things from above but also a fear of falling like from what? 10 feet?" Karen leaned and peeked out though not fully.

"There are moments where you need to take a leap of faith," Derek muttered as he maneuvered his hand so that their fingers now interlaced with one another.

Karen gazed back at him thoughtfully. "Is this one of your cryptic messages?" His eyebrows shot up at that as if he had no idea what she meant. "You know, like the one you uttered backstage at Boston. '_And I do understand love_'," she mimicked him. "What was that all about?"

Derek's mouth dropped open into an 'Ah-hah' moment and with his free hand he gestured as if to speak but words failed him. It was a sight to behold, the great Derek Wills, speechless. He closed his mouth and drew away from her as he settled against the interior of the helicopter. After a moment he said, "I don't really know how to explain it." Derek rubbed his hands together and folded his arms. He took a deep cleansing breath before speaking again. "I just wanted to tell you that I was capable of loving someone. Shocking as it may seem, I do in fact understand love but it boils down to who that someone would be." She watched him fiddle with the zip on his bag as if he was unsure of where to place his fingers.

Karen gave a friendly pat on his thigh. "Honestly, the reason why I said that you didn't understand love was because of everything that occurred between you and Ivy then Dev cheating and you asked me to make full use of my heartbreak," she paused before continuing. "The only thing that came across for me from you was how important the show was that people's emotions and feelings became irrelevant to you that I thought you were insensitive and just a jerk. Heartless in fact that how could you understand love? It was impossible." Derek opened his mouth to answer but Karen barged on, "There are moments however which prove me wrong and if you must know I prefer that Derek and I'm sure others would too. What can I say?" she stretched out to ruffle his hair, surprising the both of them because she instantly retracted her hand. "You are a complex human being."

"Complex," Derek smirked. "That's a first."

"Better that than being deranged or emotionally unstable," Karen said coolly.

"Touché."

"We're approaching, Mr. Wills." The pilot alerted them. At that Karen inched closer towards the window when something dark and silky fell over her eyes, blocking her vision.

"Don't worry," Derek said softly against her as he tied a knot behind her head. Karen nodded feebly while her heart began an excited, nervous beat. As always not being able to see in the dark frightened her. _It's just a scarf. You're not trapped and alone. Get a grip, Cartwright._ Derek wound his hand in hers again as they slowly descended, startling her from her thoughts. He gave it a reassuring squeeze as if sensing her internal battle. This man was so in tune with her she wondered if he realized it. Soon they landed, the engines were cut and silence engulfed them in a second.

"Wait here while I sort out some details." Derek let go off her hand and slid the door open, the pilot getting out just as well. Warm balmy wind and the smell of the sea gushed in as Derek took his things and got off. It was all gone in an instant when the door slid back and Karen was left alone.

After awhile the door slid back open and bits of conversation came flying in. "Dude, I can't believe you're doing this," the pilot was saying. "First date? Wow, she must be special." She heard heard Derek's chuckle before he was asking her to move towards him. Karen edged towards his voice, her arms stretched out as she fumbled for something to grab onto. Her hands hit a sold chest just as Derek's circled her waist.

"Watch your head," he said softly as he lifted her out and away.

"Enjoy yourselves!" the pilot said as he got into the cockpit.

"I'll call you when we're ready to get back!" Derek yelled over his shoulder as he led Karen away from the helicopter.

* * *

"Alright, we can take off the scarf now." Derek declared as he untied the scarf and took it off with a flourish. Karen covered her eyes as the sunlight crashed in and she began blinking to adjust to her surroundings. What she saw before her was enough to render to her speechless. It was as if God had taken extra care on the beach that lay infront of her. The sea stretched on for miles, myriad of blues and greens like broken glass gathered to let light pass through and reflect at the same time. It was so clear that Karen could see the pure white sand that lay underneath, untouched by any human disturbance. Even the sky was of a blazing blue that Karen knew you could rarely see in New York. She took off her flip flops and rushed towards the sand, only stopping to marvel at how soft the sand felt beneath her soles. She finally turned to face Derek who was watching her intently. "Where are we?"

"We're in the Bermuda, Karen." Derek said with a grin that she knew she was portraying herself.

* * *

"Why are we doing this?" Derek gazed at Karen's lean body which was now attired in a turquoise bikini and her legs tentatively heading towards the front. Hell, he thought she would bring along a one piece out of modesty or well, because she was all 'innocent' but there she was in that suit that left his mind wandering to places where it shouldn't be going.

"Derek?"

"I'm sorry," Derek shook his head and squinted at her, "You were saying?"

With her hand cocked to her hip, Karen made a tutting noise.

"Cliff. Jump. Why?"

"Fun," Derek replied.

"You're crazy," Karen peered behind her..

"What's life without living on the edge?" Karen's eyebrows rose at that but she did not say anything.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," Derek said as he stood next to her.

Karen began stretching her arms and shaking her legs as if she was pumping herself up. "Alright, let's go."

Derek gazed at her in surprise. "Afraid?" Karen asked and grave him a cocky grin.

"Never, Miss Cartwright."

"On the count of three. One, two, three!" They both ran forward and the ground disappeared beneath their feet. Derek heard Karen scream and then it was snuffed out as they plunged into the blue waters. Bubbles surrounded Derek as he tried to orientate himself, he found Karen not far from him and she was quickly surfacing towards the surface. With a kick, Derek pushed himself up. They both gasped for air at the same time as their heads broke through the water. He watched as Karen pushed her hair back and then began treading towards him with a huge grin on her face, "That was ah-mazing!"

"I'm impressed," Derek said as she came closer.

"You should be." Karen's face was now mere inches away from him, her big eyes searching his. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"Thank you for coming along," Derek said softly. He reached out to touch her but she quickly swam away with a chuckle. She began swimming around him, ducking in and out of the water, never near or far. Derek would catch glimpses of wet alabaster skin that sliced through the water if she raised an arm or leg. Her body would coil and then stretch out on its back, covered breasts offered to him as she would float tantalizing close, eyes closed without a care in the world and Derek simply watched. Her body would fold again and then she'll go under playfully touching his chest, arms or legs before swimming away whenever he tried to reach out to grab her. This continued for quite a bit till they were reaching the aclove where their bags and the picnic set lay. Derek's senses were on hyper alert, his skin tingled from the tentative touches she kept playfully giving him and his eyes had seen enough of what her nubile body offered to know that he was fully attracted to her.

"Are you hungry?" she now asked as she treaded close enough to him that he could feel the small currents her arms and legs were creating.

"As a matter of fact, I am," he muttered while he eyed her.

"How hungry?" Was she toying with him? The electrical synapses in his brain was crying out, dancing to the tune that he felt she was playing. _Closer!_

"Very..." he replied, his voice broke off at the end as she came even closer. Her top grazing his bare chest ever so slightly.

"Really?" Karen asked, her voice had dropped an octave lower and was now husky. His eyes flew to her lips that beckoned him with a smile and then the tip of her tongue slipped out and drew a lazy dance against her bottom lip.

_Oh god._

"Karen," he uttered. He wanted her but not if she made a move first. He had to see if she wanted him too. They stared at each other; the only sounds now were the waves lapping gently against and around them.

"Dangerous," she muttered and then her lips were on his, pressing with much urgency. Derek responded with equal fervor, his hands falling to her hips and pulling her against him. Karen wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against his chest as he nibbled on her lips hungrily. Sampling before she parted her lips and his tongue was in, tasting the warm, wet sweetness that was rightly Karen. Derek groaned in pleasure as her chest kept rubbing against his, heightening his arousal. The only thing that stood between them was the thin piece of cloth that covered her and Derek was tempted to simply remove them so that they could fully be skin on skin. His fingers were swiftly snaking up the side of her ribcage and just as his thumb brushed the sides that lay exposed under her arms, they began sinking mainly because both were too involved in the other to focus on treading. Karen's gasp of surprised was quickly swallowed by Derek as he continued kissing her despite being fully submerged. It was only them, the sea and the kisses that were soon becoming gentle, tentative. Seeking. Both eyes closed, they allowed their hands and lips to do the talking that they were unable to articulate now. Limbs colliding, caressing, touching and holding each other in place. It was their warm bubble, their place to have. Soon, they burst towards the surface; both gasping in much needed oxygen to relieve themselves and the sexual tension that was coursing through their veins.

"Wow," Derek finally muttered while Karen smiled at him shyly. He stretched out and pulled her towards him again. "Karen, Karen, Karen." he whispered in between kisses and only stopped when they were sinking again.

"Another round of swimming?" Karen suggested breathlessly.

* * *

"I'm so full!" Karen proclaimed after their lunch and flopped onto her stomach beside Derek who was propped up on one elbow staring at her amused.

"You do know that you're not supposed to lie down immediately after a meal, don't you?" Derek asked.

"Knackered." Karen muttered, eyes closed and head resting on her arms. Derek sighed and glanced at her shoulder blades and back. Aimlessly, he began trailing his fingers up and down her back. Karen squirmed, "Stop it." she protested against her arms.

"Darling, your back is turning red." he remarked as he continued. "Did you put on any sun lotion?"

"I forgot to bring it along," she mumbled back.

"You...you forgot?" Derek glanced worriedly. "Eileen's going to kill me."

Karen turned and propped herself up so that they were now face to face. "Why's that?"

"Back to work tomorrow. Lobster in skin baring costumes. You get the jist." Derek tapped at her shoulder, "Look you're red here too."

Karen pursed her lips, "Nothing a bottle of aloe vera wouldn't cure, just rub it in and the burns will be soothed."

"And if it doesn't?"

"I'll probably use powder or some concealer. Don't worry Derek." Karen reached out and touched his scruffy jaw. Derek clasped her hand within his and proceeded to plant a kiss within her palm, then to her wrist and slowly up her arm.

"What are you doing?" Karen laughed when he took the arm that was kissing, placed it around his neck and then nudged her so that she lay flat on her back and him over looking her.

"Isn't it odd that this feels so natural?" Derek asked.

"It does? Dude, it has been the total opposite for me the whole time!" Karen exclaimed. Derek ducked his head against her neck and nipped the skin that was most sensitive, "Liar." he murmured and flicked his tongue against the spot where he just bit. Karen yelped and dragged his face upward. "You just bit me!"

Derek gave her a beatific smile. Karen giggled, "Alright, I was lying. I am enjoying myself immensely and I don't know why." She gave a happy sigh and stretched out beneath him.

"I could lie here all day." Derek mumbled as he combed his fingers through her hair and traced the line of her jaw.

"Me too." Karen replied softly.

* * *

They stumbled into the house laughing giddily from great food, wine and conversation shared over dinner. The pilot had dropped them off earlier and since they were both too tired to cook, Derek and Karen decided to go out after dumping their wet clothes in the laundry.

"I'm going to shower." Karen announced before bounding up the stairs which left the bathroom on the first floor for Derek to use.

Derek sighed with pleasure as the warm water fell against his back. Getting the salt out of his hair and from his skin was a much needed necessity. He had not realized how gritty and dry his hair was till he began shampooing it. The day had been great, everything went as planned and it made him glad to see Karen like this. Smiling, laughing and free from all the usual seriousness she always portrayed once she had her Marilyn mode on. He had not expected spending a day with Karen to be so easy and like what he had noted earlier, natural. Like they were meant to be. _Fate._ The word echoed in his head again. Derek scrubbed his face. _Bollocks._ He would rather believe in chance. In chance you are always prepared to never get your hopes up high because it was always 50/50 unlike fate where it's not tangible because it depended on many factors that were unknown. He decided there and then that it could be simply a passing phase. Enough with the blondes he usually had and on with the brunettes. Karen's innocent doe eyes and parted lips came to mind. Derek groaned. He jerked the tap and a blast of cold water came gushing down bringing out a loud cry from him. His body startled from the sudden change in temperature. Passing phase my ass. Her presence haunted him ever since couch audition night and it still continued to tantalize him. The only difference she was now present under his roof. No more cloak and dagger dreams his mind kept making up. He had her he reckoned but not in the way he wanted. Derek shut the tap and proceeded to dry himself. He then slipped into his usual black long sleeved top, grey sweats and went out of the bathroom toweling his hair at the same time. His mind had begun going through tomorrow's itinerary as he continued ruffling his hair with the towel and treaded up the stairs.

_Pass Eileen the list of new investors. Discuss with Linda the possible change of production tasks. Costumes and props. Blocking. Marilyn. Kar-_. A soft click called his attention. Derek looked up to find Karen looking refreshed, with eyes closed rubbing the fluffy towel against her neck blissfully, dressed in a white tank top, black and red checkered girl boxers that showed off her long legs. Karen opened her eyes and jerked back in surprise when she finally realized Derek was staring a few steps below her.

"Hey, I just came out from the shower. Didn't notice you." she gave him a sheepish smile. "Have yo..." Her question died on her lips when Derek chucked the towel he was holding onto one shoulder, bounded up the steps within seconds, scooped her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist and pressed her hard against the door. Hungrily, he sought for her lips and growled in approval when he captured and swallowed Karen's gasp. Her warm skin was a pleasant surprise against his that was cold from the shower and this ignited him even more. He had to drown himself in her warm vanilla scent that was slowly wrapping itself around him with every kiss he took from her. With nimble fingers, he crept under her top and behind her back causing her to buck towards him and in turn press her breasts against him. Thrilled to have her respond, Derek began trailing kisses down her neck and paused at the tender spot where he gave a quick lick. Karen moaned in approval as her hands began scrabbling against his chest and tugged at the material. "Someone's impatient," he muttered and then proceeded to continue kissing from her neck, to her lovely collar bones and then her clevage. He gave a tentative lick at the junction and looked up to see Karen's eyelids flutter before her head fell back against the door. His fingers now coasted her rib cage nearing the undersides of her breasts. Just as his fingers were close to touching, he stopped. Karen lifted her head and gazed down at him through eyes that were now dark and filled with lust.

"Why did you stop?" she asked hoarsely.

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes," her body strained against his. With a grin, his lips worked its way up.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked between kisses and licks.

"Continue."

"No, Karen. Tell me specifically," his lips were now at her earlobe. "What do you want me to do."

"T...to...touch me." she rasped before pulling his face to hers. Derek bit her bottom lip before sucking on it. His thumb now grazed the soft underside but still not touching causing Karen to shudder. Oh god, he had to continue this in bed. He heard Karen squeak when the door opened up behind her as he unlocked it and in turn cause her to tighten her arms around his neck. With a slight chuckle he shuffled them in till the front of his calves knocked against the foot of the bed. Slowly, Karen unwrapped herself from him. Her legs teasingly sliding down from his waist, to his ass, down the side of his thighs till she now stood pressed up against him but a foot higher due to the leverage of being on the bed. Hands on her hips, Derek looked up at her. Her dark eyes were unreadable as she stared back at him. Her fingers began tracing his eyebrows, gentling out the furrows in between them before heading down to his eyelids shutting them in the process, over his cheekbones, tentatively over his scruffy jawline and then finally tracing the outline of his lips.

"Soft." she whispered before tilting his face to meet hers. Derek felt his heart jump in response at the way she kissed him. It was deep, searching and soul wrenching. She kissed in a way where her emotions were left bare for all to see, it poured from within her and she demanded nothing back. Her hands trailed to the bottom of his top and tugged upwards. He paused to help her in the process, eyes never leaving her face. Drinking in her swollen lips and hooded eyes. His top gone, Derek scooped her and gently nudged her towards the bed. Falling as one. Trust. Assurance. Jumping. Falling. Was today supposed to be a huge moral trip for the both of them? Derek gave a slight shake to distance himself away from his thoughts as he focused on sampling Karen.

"Is this how you always end a date?" her voice came just as he was nibbling her collar bone. Derek jerked up, "What?"

"Err...never mind." Karen quickly replied. "Forget I said anything."

Derek groaned and pulled away from Karen. He fell on his back, arms up alongside his head.

Karen scrambled atop him, "Ignore me," she pouted.

He sighed and held her head within his palms "I don't want you to think that you're just another shag I plan to have on my list. This is different."

"What's this?" Karen blinked at him.

"This?"

"Us. Here." She patted his face gently, examining the scruff.

"What do you want this to be, Karen?" Derek asked.

She placed her head against his beating heart, "I don't know. This is scary." Derek closed his eyes and began running his fingers through her hair, marveling at how soft her locks were. He wasn't the only one that was afraid of how fast things were going, not in a physical sense but Derek knew he was getting emotionally tangled up faster than he had anticipated. He was bringing her to places he never brought others to and a first date in Maldives instead of a typical restaurant which he was accustomed to. What was he doing? He wanted to impress Karen and if she dared to, he wanted to explore the connection they had. Yes, he had decided last night to not run away from her.

Derek coaxed her up again and planted a kiss on her lips. "This is scary for me too," he murmured against them. Karen pulled away and gave him a sleepy yawn, surprising him. "Did you just yawn?" Derek laughed. "Noone has ever done that! I don't know if I should be insulted or not."

"You shouldn't be. Seeing me like this, it's a blessing." Karen gave him a sleepy grin. Derek continued laughing. "Oh darling, let's put you to bed."

"We can talk," she suggested as she got off and crawled towards the pillows. Derek sat up and went beside her. She curled up like a cat next to him.

"So, what were you doing at the castle that day?" she asked immediately.

"Cut right to the chase, don't you." Derek glanced at her amused while he drew the covers up.

"Better than beating around the bush," she conceded.

"Well, being the rascal I was, out and about away from home because I had to get away. Get away from the constant drama my parents were having," Derek paused. It always started with something minute and then it would escalate into loud squabbles, tears and threats. "My dad was always away on one of those orchestral tours we rarely saw him and when he did come back it was never the family reunion people would dream of having. Conversations were terse, he was always implying that I'll never be good enough..."

Karen stretched out and placed her fingers under his chin. "You've proven him wrong haven't you? You're a freaking well known director with Olivier awards and nominations to boot. If that isn't good enough, I don't know what is."

"Well, I've not heard from him since that huge fallout between Tom and I and in turn the divorce between my parents."

"Ahh that." Derek looked at her waiting for her to prod him with questions but they never came. She gazed up at him patiently, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No," Derek wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I just thought you would be all curious and pushy but here you are just waiting."

Karen laughed against his chest, "I am curious don't get me wrong but it's all about boundaries and respect. You can't force someone to tell their life story just after a few hang outs."

"And yet here we are," he interjected. "Anyway, life wasn't a bed of roses for Tom and I. My father always had something to say about him. He ridiculed Tom's creativity and thought I could do with a better friend. Too gay were his words." Derek gave a harsh bark of laughter, "Too gay? And he ends up sleeping with...I still don't believe it. What it it's true that my Mum divorced him because of..." Derek's voice broke. "I just can't say it." he whispered harshly as Tom's accusation of his father sleeping with Levi burned through his mind again.

"Shh...It's okay, you don't have to." Karen perched on her knees and pulled his head to her chest, soothing him.

"I've always blamed my Mum for Dad not wanting to stay with us. I didn't want to have anything to do with her. What was the point in having a relationship if my parents' couldn't last? What if I've always been wrong?" Derek looked at her desperately, wanting her to assure him that he wasn't right but he knew Karen couldn't especially when she didn't know the whole story.

"Oh god, sorry. What am I doing heaping all that on you?" Derek and began to pull away from her.

"Derek, don't. Come back here." Karen said sternly. Quietly he came.

She took his hand and placed it near her heart. "I want you to know that you can tell me anything. Serious, funny, nonsensical or lame. Anything. I'll listen and keep it close to me unless said otherwise. I don't know why but I'll listen and you can trust that I'll be there for you like how you were, well, sorta although you were all about the sho-"

"Shut up," he said gruffly and pulled her into a searing kiss that left them breathless.

"Now tell me what are your hobbies?" Karen asked after a moment.

"Are we actually going to do this?" Derek asked.

"The old man loves to be heard anyway," Karen stated with a cheeky glint in her eyes.

"Miss Cartwright! Are you implying what I think you are?" Derek gaped at her with mock horror. Karen giggled and dived under the covers.

"Oh, you're so gonna get it!" With a grin, he tugged her towards him and began tickling her.

* * *

They lay there legs tangled up under the sheets, both seeking warmth from the other. Sleep had captured one and in the world of dreams that gentle soul lay, unperturbed by the madness reality was known for. With fingers gently tracing the skin of exposed prone arm, the other lay awake lost in the dark recesses of his mind. Quietly examining how far he had come within his 33 years of age to finally reach this point of solidarity peace and content. Not through any sexual means but by simply being able to talk about his past, not be judged or ridiculed but being heard with frank honesty. His fingers came to rest at the light rosy pink scar that would forever stay embedded on her arm. It would now always be a reminder for her of him if anything was to ever happen between the both of them and for a moment he felt sorry that she had the physical scar. Derek exhaled, admonishing himself for going down that dark lane of doubt, his breath gently stirred Karen's dark locks as she lay against his chest. What did he do to deserve her? He gazed down at her sleeping form, her rosy pink lips slightly parted as she breathed in and out, doing the gentlest tickles against the sparse curls of hair speckled across his chest. He wondered how Karen could be trustworthy enough to be sure he wouldn't have his way with her as she lay there like an innocent lamb. They were both retraining themselves despite the tantalizing kisses or touches. For what reason one may wonder but for Derek he wanted that moment with Karen to be perfect and for her to be fully sure. He respected her too much now to even think of having a one night stand or even be friends with benefits. Derek sighed. Oh he was treading in dangerous waters whether he liked it or not.

"What are you thinking about?" her sleepy voice came, pulling Derek away from his thoughts.

"Our date," he replied after a moment. A white lie nonetheless but he did not want to spoil the moment. Her dark brown doe eyes lit up for a second at those words before her eyelids began fluttering again, exhaustion calling for her.

"I love today," she mumbled. "It was great…" Thinking that she'd fallen asleep, Derek gently grazed his knuckles against her cheek. Karen snuggled deeper in response. "Being with you is great," she muttered sleepily as if an afterthought. He smiled to himself as he slid down into the bed and his arm gathered her closer. Sleepy Karen was always honest, a weakness of hers but one he appreciated. The scent of vanilla and wood cocooned themselves as one was all he registered before his head fell to the pillow and sleep soon took him under.

**A/N: I may have to change this story to rating M due to future chaps so yea look me up there once I'm no longer showing up in the normal ratings.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Bobby walked into the theatre sipping a cup of hot latte from Starbucks, his eyes on his Iphone as he went through his morning dosage of updates via his twitter feed. His eyes landed on a tweet made by Karen._ 'Great fun'_ and attached to it was a picture of a gorgeous beach with an ocean that seemed to stretch for miles. _Interesting._ Suddenly there was a burst of laughter up front. Bobby looked up and what he saw was enough to make him stand stock still. Jessica who was behind came crashing into him causing him to slosh the coffee idown the wrong channel of his throat. Bobby came up sputtering and choking, loud enough for the two people that sat near the front of stage to look up startled. Bobby spun around to face Jessica and as quick as he could, grabbed her arm and pulled her back to where they first entered from.

"Was that Bobby?" Karen asked, covering her eyes from the glare of the spot light as she tried to focus on the exit.

"Seemed like it, why?" Derek asked as he rifled through his notes.

"Did he see us?"

Derek looked up at her with a frown, "And you should be worried, why?"

"Gossip," she stated simply.

"What is discussed about us is not important. It's what we know that is important." Derek reached out to hold her hands but she pulled back, swiftly gathering her studded bag and began to stand up.

"Are you going to walk away again?"

"It's not that!" Karen hissed under her breath, "Eileen's heading here!" She composed herself just as Eileen reached them.

"Hi, Mrs Rand!" Karen quipped. Derek's eyebrow shot up at that. The only time Karen had called Eileen by her last name was when she was asked to perform the contemporary side of Marilyn in front of Tom and Julia, when she was nervous and a trapped ball of energy. He looked at Eileen wondering if she'd caught that.

"Karen, I think you've earned your right to call me by my name a long time ago," Eileen laughed. "There's no need to call me by that dreadful surname."

Karen gave her an awkward nod before flashing a look at Derek over Eileen's shoulder. He simply gave a small smile before focusing on Eileen who had missed the small exchange. With a roll of her eyes, Karen quickly made her way to the dressing rooms away from them.

"What was that, Derek?" Eileen instantly asked once Karen was out of ear shot.

"What was what?"

Eileen frowned, "Don't play around with me. You and Karen. Anything you want to tell me?"

"We were both sharing notes?" Derek looked at her as if that was the most ridiculous question.

"Really? I can't help but notice both of you are spotting a tan. Are you sharing more than notes?" Eileen asked, folding her arms.

At that Derek placed a palm on his face, "Honestly, Eileen."

* * *

"Honestly, Bobby!" Jessica protested as he pulled her out of the theatre. Bobby shushed her and brought her to a corner. "You're hurting me!" She tugged her arm away from him and glared.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." he apologized and patted her arm gently. He looked at his surroundings before bursting out in a harsh whisper, "Did you see? The both of them!"

"See who? I was behind you, remember and then I came crashing into you and you were dragging me out like a lunatic." She said dryly while continuiously rubbing her arm.

Bobby sighed as if she was hopeless. "Karen and Derek. They were both laughing like some funny joke was shared between the both of them!"

"It's only laughing," Jessica twiddled with her blonde ponytail that she had braided to the side of her head.

"Last time I checked, Derek never laughed especially with Karen. Probably gentler with her in direction but he still bit her head off whenever possible and Karen laughing along too? I'm sorry but what is that?"

Jessica's fingers stilled and her mouth formed an 'O' at Bobby's implication. Bobby nodded along as realization slipped onto her face. Then she frowned.

"We've suspected them so many times and we're always wrong. What makes you think this could be any different?"

"Gut feeling. My couple-dar is flying off the charts." Bobby said with a serious face as he sipped his coffee.

"Karen hasn't told me anything yet..."she said thoughtfully.

"She doesn't need to. We're gonna do our own sleuthing. Operation Cartwills." Bobby lit up like a bulb.

"Cartwheels? Why the hell would you wanna focus on acrobats?" Jessica looked at him, puzzled.

Bobby looked heavenward and prayed for all the patience he could have then he gazed back at Jessica. "Karen Cartwright and Derek Wills. Cartwright and Wills. Cartwills?"

Jessica clapped her hands in excitement, "That's splendid!"

Bobby sighed, "C'mon, let's go in and this is between the both of us. Capicse?" Jessica nodded with a mischievous grin of her own.

* * *

She couldn't help but feel that eyes were on her more than usual. The prickly sensation of being watched followed her throughout the day. She first thought it was simply a figment of her imagination or strung out nerves for finally being able to perform on Broadway in New York but it soon became obvious whenever Derek was around her. Even when his attention wasn't on her but on another. She was now doing the spin for the 20th Century Fox Mambo where the rest of the dancers surrounded her before Norma Jean transformed into Marilyn and Derek stood in front of the group watching. The prickling sensation begun again and Karen faltered, losing a count in the dance and there by causing her to stand there with arms awkwardly framing her face that held a grimace.

"Stop!" Derek ordered and frowned at her. "Karen, do we have a problem?"

She dropped her arms, "No, sorry. I must have lost count."

She watched as Derek's eyebrow rose at her. "Lost count? Darling, we've done this many times. You shouldn't be doing that."

Karen felt her face freeze at that endearment. Yes, it was common of Derek to use that term on many ladies but never had he once used it on Karen in front of everyone. As always the ensemble were quick to pick on that and they were now shooting questions at her and each other with their eyes. Derek sighed, "Alright, from the top again and please no mistakes." He looked at her pointedly as if unaware of his slip earlier on and proceeded to move off stage where Tom now called him.

"Darling?" Amy, a dancer asked Karen. The group snickered as Karen shrugged it off and they went back to their original spots.

* * *

"Did he just call her darling?" Bobby asked from the wings.

"Like how he does that with every woman he meets." Jessica commented dryly. Bobby swatted her as he continued watching Karen dance and sing.

"I noticed they were both spotting a tan too," Bobby continued. "Before you say anything, I saw this on Karen's tweet." He flashed his phone to Jessica.

"Nice beach," she quipped. "She could have been out with friends. Derek could have done the same. I think you're just being paranoid."

Bobby looked at her as if she'd just grown another head. "Where's the real Jessica and what have you done to her?"

Jessica laughed, "I'm right here, honey."

"Paranoid? We're a team when it comes to such things, doesn't seem like it today."

"I think she wants space or something. She hasn't returned any of my texts about finding a roommate or bunking with me. I know she isn't staying with Dev any more so I wonder who she's staying with now since we all know she doesn't really have friends here..." Jessica trailed off for a moment, her eyes widened slightly before she began whacking Bobby on the arm.

"Ow! Chill, woman." Bobby pulled his arm away.

"Bobby I think your couple-dar may be right," Jessica whispered excitedly. "I think I know who Karen's staying with and it ain't anyone from our clique. I think she's staying with the one and only Dark Lord."

A loud gasp ensued after that causing the both of them to turn behind and there stood Ivy looking like she was about to faint.

* * *

Derek tapped his pen against his thigh impatiently as Julia and Tom settled in the seats behind him at the back of the theatre. Tom, he noticed, was looking more frazzled than normal. He was continuously running his fingers through his floppy hair and his eyes were constantly searching for someone. Julia gave a strained smile before referring to her book of lyrics, not offering Derek any sort of hint of why they were having this impromptu meeting.

"Are we going to start singing Kumbaya around a camp fire soon?" Derek finally asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Tom startled as if he had forgotten that Derek sat infront of them. "We're waiting for Eileen."

Derek only looked on in surprise. He knew Eileen was having a meeting with current investors at the moment. His attention flew to the stage, seeking out Karen and finding her in an instant. She was laughing at something that Sam said while they waited for further instructions from Linda whom Derek had passed his authority to while he attended this meeting that hadn't even started.

His mind went back to earlier in the day when his body had woken up to soft warmness nestled close to him. Without putting much though to it with eyes closed he'd simply turned to meet the warm body, spooning from behind and his morning wood making itself known as it took delight in nestling against the soft rump. The soft cotton sweats strained against his erection and warmth proved to be a delightful friction which in turn caused his hips to involuntarily undulate and Derek to bite back the moan that was close to slipping out through his lips.

His reverie was cut short though when his name came out in question in Karen's soft sleepy voice. His eyelids had instantly popped open and Derek realizing what he'd just been doing pulled back from her, grabbed a pillow and stuffed it between him and her.

"Err...morning," he replied gruffly as he willed his evident attraction to go down. That soon to not be easy as Karen pushed the covers away, slowly unfurled her body and proceeded to stretch like a cat begging to be rubbed. Her white tank top had slightly risen during the night and the firm tanned abs winked at him while she gave her back a little arch. Derek snapped his eyes shut and ground his fingers within his palms, grateful when the sharp tingling pain came. He needed all the distraction.

"Derek?" a voice beckoned him now. "Derek?"

He opened his eyes, a perpetuate wince on his face and found Eileen, Tom and Julia staring at him with questions on their faces.

"Are you okay?" Julia asked and looked pointedly at his fisted palms. Derek gave a slight gasp as he released them to reveal red indented crescent shaped marks that stung for awhile upon lifting his fingers. He wasn't aware of actually doing the act in reality.

"You looked like you were in pain," Tom pointed out. "Didn't think you were even capable of feeling anything."

"Very witty, Tom. What would I do without you?" Derek smirked.

"Boys, boys!" Julia admonished. Throughout this, Derek was watching Eileen from the corner of his eye. He noticed that she glanced at the stage to see who or what had caught his attention before his mind had wandered and her perfectly plucked eyebrows were raised speculatively. He turned to see that Karen was no longer on stage but instead the men were readying themselves for Mr Zanuck in the boiler room scene. He did not want to receive anymore berating from Eileen or nonsensical notions about him having his way with Karen on a beach like she had put across earlier. Eileen was so close to the truth, if only she knew. However, if Derek did have his way with Karen he didn't think he would have been continuously nursing the idea of jumping her. What better way to quell an addiction then to actually do it and get it over with? Derek winced inwardly. He didn't want to be that man anymore but as said a leopard never changes its spots and he wondered now if he would be able to prove that theory wrong.

"Right, what is this meeting about? I have to be back in my office in 20 minutes." Eileen propped her glasses up the bridge of her nose and gazed at the three of them.

With fingers clasped around the knee of his crossed leg, Tom took a deep breath before expelling it. "Ivy approached me this morning with something that we've discussed but decided to put it on the self for the time being."

"What's that?" Eileen asked.

"Remember that record deal that you brought up?" Tom offered. They watched as Eileen's eyes widened in surprise.

"She knows too?" Derek questioned, frowning.

"Too?" Eileen gave a worried glance to Derek. "Who else besides the four of us?"

"Karen."

"How is that possible?" Eileen gaped.

Derek shrugged and Tom continued, "We found out that Karen knew while still in Boston. She said someone told her but she didn't want to reveal who. Ivy simply said she knew and wondered when she was going to be asked to sing for it."

Derek rolled his eyes. How typical of Ivy.

"You didn't even bother to pester it out of Karen or see it fit to inform me?" Eileen asked as her fingers began drumming an agitated tune on the file that she held on her lap.

"The show required more attention," Derek muttered which earned a glare from Eileen. Well, to him the show was more important than such minor details that werent even concrete to begin with. "Well, I don't see why we are fretting over this. We have to address it sooner anyway and I don't see why we even need to bother deciding who should be the lead vocal. Karen is an obvious choice."

Tom nodded in agreement to everyone's surprise.

"Before you question my loyalties, I am and will always support Ivy no matter what differences may occur between the both of us," Tom sighed. "I just think she needs some shaking up to humble herself."

Derek couldn't agree more. He admired her for intelligence and the fire that propelled her in wanting to have whatever she set her eyes on and he suspected that was what drew him to her but as a person, her scheming ways and mindset that she was always better than others had not gone unnoticed by him and that was off putting.

"Technically, it's not only Karen that's singing. We have the others to consider too." Julia stated.

"True. So, we're all on board?" Derek asked glancing at Eileen who was still looking worried.

"Eileen?"

"Can we find out who told them? It was only the four of us in that room that day. Right?"

"Karen could have told Ivy," Julia offered. Tom looked at her as if that was the most ridiculous thing ever to come out of her mouth.

"That's impossible! Karen was with me the past few..." Derek stopped short when he realized what he had just uttered and the three of them specifically, Eileen was now looking at him with renewed interest. "Days discussing about Marilyn and even so she wouldn't have told Ivy given the animosity between both of them," he quickly finished.

Tom sighed, "What are we suggesting? That we have a mole in our premises? Last time I heard Ellis was already fired."

They all rolled their eyes at that, recalling his sneaking around and the ability to be at places where he wasn't even required.

"Before we get on to business, I say we gather more intel. The ability for such information to be leaked out so easily... What if something else more important leaks out and the media gets a whiff of it? We'll all be crucified." Eileen shuddered as she gathered her things and began to leave the seat. "Derek, see to this will you? I have to get back to my office." She gave a small wave and walked up the aisle towards the exit.

"You heard what the woman said," Tom gave a smile of relief, a weight lifted off his shoulders. Derek wouldn't be surprised if Tom was probably glad to be rid of handling such a matter.

"Shut up," he uttered before leaving both Tom and Julia in his wake.

* * *

Ivy sat in a corner, her body thrumming with agitation as she watched Karen do another number. Her mind still replaying what she'd overheard earlier on from Bobby and Jessica. They had both quickly insisted that it was merely speculation but Ivy didn't think so especially in the way that Derek kept staring Karen, almost wistful, like he wanted to be alone with her but couldn't and given two days rest, things could have happened. Derek worked fast. It didn't even take a day for her to be in bed with him. She winced at that. Did she actually allow herself to be swept away that fast? She knew what she was getting herself into but what Ivy did not expect was to find herself falling for Derek. Being in his arms, great sex and staying up to discuss about Bombshell. It was everything she wanted, someone who understood the shenanigans of Broadway life and someone who cared for her or so she thought. _Stupid_. She bit her lip as the beginning of tears pooled within her eyes. _Be strong, Ivy. You deserve someone better. Not Derek_. She had to do something to stop wallowing in this worthless pit. Something to prove that she still could be a star, even if it meant stepping on some people.

* * *

"What do you know about making the record for Bombshell?" The question came just as Karen was heading out to get the dress from the Dry Cleaners she was preparing for tonight's after party at the Metropolitan Museum of Art. It was such a coincidence that Derek and her were there the other day.

Karen spun to face Ivy. She decided to play dumb as she wasn't sure how Ivy knew of such information. She stared at Ivy blankly, "Record? What record?"

Ivy rolled her eyes, "Don't play dumb Iowa. We all know that look doesn't flatter you."

Karen felt herself bristle, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You honestly expect me to believe you don't know?" Ivy looked at her incredulously. "I have my sources, Karen and a fly on the wall told me that you do in fact know about this."

"I didn't know you were fraternizing with flies now," Karen stated cooly and watched as Ivy seemed to fluster before she gave Karen a tight smile.

"This is childish," she snipped. "It doesn't matter if you don't know; I'll get the lead in that album." With that Ivy flounced back into the theatre. Karen shook her head in disbelief, wondering when they would ever stop this ridiculous rivalry.

* * *

As hoped by all, Bombshell began and ended well on its first night with the New York crowd. Everyone knew how tough the New York audience was especially those that were frequent theatre watchers. They were highly critical of the way the songs were sung, if emotions were protrayed well enough behind it and if the change of set was fast and detailed enough to convey a different scene.

"Yay or nay?" Eileen asked as both Derek and her huddled in the dark corner of the theatre and watched members of the audience filtering out. Those invited, heading for the after party while some contemplating to go around the back to meet the star and fellow casts.

"The people around me seemed to like it although there were some murmurings going on about the death scene. Something about not being able to hear the lyrics and that the singing was too short?" Derek whispered.

"You reckon we should go back to the previous plot about having Marilyn's inner selves sing that while she lies in bed? Conflictng selves win when Joe decides to not visit her after the phone call and she ends up killing herself." Eileen mused.

Derek looked at her with doubtfully, "We can do that. Though that would mean making last minute changes to set, timing, music, staging and halting all shows."

Eileen shook her head, "We can't afford to do that. Not this week," she paused. "There's also something else Derek. I overheard some people commenting that Karen is nowhere near Marilyn. Too skinny is the word."

Derek ran his hand through his face, "That's a first."

Eileen shrugged, "We are in New York after all."

"I'm not shelving Karen just because she's been criticized of the way she looks. Her body is fine, thank you very much." Derek rolled his eyes.

"And you know this how?"

Derek glared at her, "Not again. Whatever you're trying to imply, you're not exactly being subtle about it."

Eileen sighed and patted his arm, "Wasn't intending to be subtle, dear boy. You don't exactly hide the way you stare at her."

"Okay, I'm leaving now. See you at the party." Derek gave her a chaste kiss and stalked off.

* * *

Karen came with Bobby and Jessica, all dressed to the nines. Karen in a tight black tube dress that showed her curves, Bobby in a white shirt with a slim light blue tie and sandy brown slacks and Jessica in an emerald toga style dress that ended at mid thigh. Karen gaped. This place looked better than it did in the day. Candles were lit and placed strategically around the museum. Gauzy cloths in shades of red, magenta and royal purple hung above from the ceilings and fell to the ground creating partitions around the main hall. A classical quintet played quietly in the corner, waiters walked around with smiles on their faces as they offered glasses of wine and _hors d'oeuvres_. Small circle of people were scattered throughout making small talk, some smiling for the official photographers. Karen wondered how much Eileen had spent to set this up.

"There she is! There she is!" Karen heard the hushed whispers before the crowd came. Bobby was about to let go of Karen's waist so that she could enjoy the lime light but Karen held on to his tightly and shot him a pleading stare before flashing a smile at the people that now surrounded the three of them.

"Hi, I'm Deborah! You were stunning!" "Your portrayal of Marilyn, perfect!" "You sure do have a strong set of pipes!" "Wow, you look prettier up close." "May I get you a drink, Marilyn?"

Karen opened her mouth at that ready to tell the man that her name was in fact Karen when a strong arm pulled her out of Bobby's grasp from the crowd behind. Karen gasped and felt herself stumble a few steps before falling against a hard chest.

"Had to save you," the voice said. Karen felt her body instantly go rigid, she looked up to find Levi smiling down at her.

* * *

"Someone tell me what in God's name is Levi Renner doing here?" Tom hissed once he spotted him over Sam's shoulder. Sam looked over, "Levi Renner the famous New York Times critic? He's probably here to rub shoulders with the wealthy and what it seems, Karen too." They watched as Levi seemed to gaze down at and hold her rather too intimately while Karen stared back up with wide eyes.

"Can he simply let go of her already?" Tom snapped.

"I agree." They continued watching as Karen extracted herself gently from him and he seem to let go until he let his hand trail and stay at her hip. The crowd that surrounded Karen earlier now turned to watch them and photographers who were among the throng instantly began snapping away. Levi pulled her closer to his side and preened for the cameras, clearly loving the attention despite being part of the media himself.

"They make a good couple," someone commented beside Tom and he was about to make a retching sound when an all too familiar British voice replied surly, "Good couple my ass. She belongs with me." Derek wearing a white shirt with a black waist coat and pants then stalked past them and headed towards Karen.

"Did Derek just say that?" Sam asked, his face conveying the surprise that was also clearly portrayed on Tom's. Tom took a big gulp of wine, quickly emptying the flute and stretched out for another as a waiter walked past. This was going to be an eventful night; he could feel it in his bones.

* * *

Anger simmered within his veins as he headed towards them. Levi looking like a smug bastard and Karen, well, looking as gorgeous as ever. They both smiled for the cameras. Just as Derek neared them a journalist asked, "Miss Cartwright are the both of you dating? You'd sure make a fine couple."

Derek clenched his fists. This was the second time he had to hear that. The onlooking crowd began murmuring and nodding their agreement to that remark. _Oh for heaven's sake, are you joking? I bet a donkey's ass would look better with Renner._

Karen looked at Levi then began shaking her head, "Oh no, we're not together."

"She's just shy to admit," Levi interjected and winked at the crowd causing them to burst out laughing. Karen gaped at the cameras before her eyes landed on him. Derek saw the panic before relief flooded those brown eyes

"Oh yes, she is shy to admit," Derek began loud enough to draw everyone's attention to him. He heard someone that sounded very much like Eileen mutter "Oh god." Derek smiled at the crowd and journalists whom instantly parted to let him in when they realized who it was that spoke. Levi smiled at him through his teeth as Derek made his way to stand beside Karen, clearly unhappy but due to the cameras and live audience Derek knew Levi would continue to work the charming mr nice guy image so as to not tarnish his character. Levi could continue all he wanted; Derek was in no mood to pussy foot around him.

Looking straight into Karen's eyes as his hand wrapped around hers, he smiled. "She's shy to admit that she's with me," Derek said loud enough for everyone within a decent earshot to hear. Gasps filled the room and Karen stared back with equal surprise in her eyes. The photographers however, broke into rapid flashes of lights.

* * *

**A/N: As said before in the prev chap, a forum has been created and all are welcome to put your thoughts about the show. It doesn't have to only about Cartwills and a new topic can be created if you want me to. Oh yes follow me on twitter,(at symbol)nnylirehs, if you don't feel like discussing on the forum itself, we can talk there (: **


	29. Chapter 29

**Liz and Tara since I'm unable to reply you privately.**

** Liz: I would like to say thank you for your reviews and yes I so love imagining Derek being possessive, I can see it in my head so him claiming that well, it suited him (:**

**Tara: I think everyone who read this story from the beginning will prob agree that I have indeed gotten slower at updating. Procrastination, distraction and life. Woes of a writer. So my apologies if you've been wondering where the heck is the next update. I love where I'm taking this story too lol ok joke but yes I'm trying to make the ride enjoyable so thank you for reading this.**

**Listen to Lovesong by Adele originally sung by The Cure when you see this *...Enjoy (: **

**Chapter 29  
**

"Looks like little birdy bird doesn't want to be with you," Levi remarked snidely from the corner of his smile that he continued to flash as they watched Karen almost scamper away during mid snapping of pictures.

"I hve a right mind to put your birdy bird somewhere," Derek almost growled as he turned to find that Levi had already slipped away. Damn it. He had to find Karen. He had to explain what he meant by those words. He had only meant to tell everyone that Karen was with him as his date but judging from everyone's reaction, he should have been more specific. He had only himself to blame since he let his emotions get the best of him. Derek had just entered the main hall when the commotion in the centre of the room called for his attention. There he saw Karen stunningly captivating with her curls swept to the side, her neck a flawless porcelain column and the curve of her shoulders bared to all. His eyes lingered on the way a stray lock of hair seem to teasingly curl near her collar bones and for a moment he remembered the way she moaned when he dropped gentle nibbles there. His gaze shifted, when a lady somewhere on his right commented about them making a good couple. _Who?_

His eyes widened as Levi's face came into his line of sight, that smug sharky smile on his face he loved to give and his eyes crinkling at the sides. He had to admit that probably the lady was right, standing next to each other, both Karen and Levi did look quite the power couple especially with their tall statures and undeniably attractiveness but they weren't a couple. Not when he was around. Derek gave a slight shake of his head and smiled one last time at the cameras before setting off, he had to find to Karen.

* * *

She had to get away. Away from this madness. _Fancy telling everyone that I'm with him, what is he thinking?_ Her mind was frantic as she weaved through the crowd as fast as her legs could carry her. He probably meant to simply tell everyone, specifically Levi, that she was his date but given the context then it wasn't the smartest move. She could clearly imagine how everyone in the company was reacting now, plenty of I told you so, money exchanged from the bets placed on her, Tom and Julia freaking out and Eileen probably ready to fire her the moment she sets her eyes on her. Eileen was never a fan of drama being leaked out to the media in fact she did everything to prevent gossip like this from getting into the hands of the press. Prevention in the form of containing, twisting the facts till they were almost half truths and allowing the media to hear what she wanted.

She was annoyed with Derek, truth be told. A warm hand touched her arm, further aggravating her. She spun, "Look, I'll answer your questions lat-" The words died on her mouth when she saw who stood before her. Her mother all spruced up with her hair set into a coif and her favourite floral printed dress that she wore on special nights and her father, a checkered shirt tucked into black pants and his floppy hair combed backwards. They smiled at her, eyes filled with love and joy.

"Karen, honey." Her mother greeted with arms wide open.

"Mom! Dad!" Karen gasped as she almost but threw herself into their arms. Karen closed her eyes in bliss, savoring the familiar smells of home and their loving warmth. "Oh, I missed you guys." She pulled back, still not quite letting go of them and her eyes quickly filling up with tears.

"Karen, don't cry." Her mother whispered, hurriedly rubbing Karen's cheek with her thumb.

Karen gave a happy shaky laugh before pulling both her parents in for another hug.

"Who told you to come?" Karen asked once she was done hugging them.

"A certain Mr. Derek Wills. I'm glad he did otherwise we would have missed the moment of seeing you be Marilyn." Her father said rather pointedly.

"Derek?" Karen gaped.

"Right, that's what I did," Derek's warm voice came from behind almost startling Karen at the same time. She gave her parents a weak smile as she felt his hand go around her waist. Her father noticing the hand stared at it for awhile before flashing a look of suspicion and curiosity at Karen.

"I don't think we've properly introduced ourselves" her father began as he came forward. "I'm Roger Cartwright and this is my wife Becky."

"Karen's parents! It is a pleasure to finally meet the parents of your talented daughter," Derek shook their hands. "Derek Wills, I believe we spoke on the phone."

"You're the one who sent us those tickets? My, Karen you didn't tell me your boss is such a looker," her mother proclaimed and Karen urged herself to not roll her eyes when Derek flashed her a cocky smile. Her father however was not unimpressed, "I'll like to thank you for inviting us but we want to spend some time with our daughter for now."

"Dad," Karen flashed a look of apology to Derek.

"No, no. I understand. It was nice meeting you Mr. Cartwright." He shook her father's hand one last time. "Mrs. Cartwright," Derek gave a slight bow and chaste kiss on her knuckles. Her mother flustered instantly and Karen simply glared at Derek. He gave her a nod in return before ambling off.

"Cocky bastard that one," her father remarked.

"Dad!" "Roger!" Both gaped at him in shock.

* * *

In another unoccupied exhibit room two figures now inhibited it, their shadows flirting and darting against the ground as their bodies swayed in agitation with the light coming from within the exhibits shining from behind.

"This is ridiculous!" Ivy exclaimed as she walked to and fro. "What were you thinking?"

"I was merely acting on what my heart desires," he replied coldly, watching her pace.

Ivy shook her head in frustration, "That's bullshit! Derek's mine. Not hers, mine. Now everyone's going to think they're together." She walked up to him, "I thought you were smarter. What? Do you think that by doing that you can have Karen?" Just as the words left her mouth, she instantly found herself pressed against the wall his hand around her throat.

"Do not assume that you know me better!" he hissed as he tightened his grip. Teeth bared, he brought his face closer to hers. "You are but merely a pawn in my game," he said silkily. "Do you understand that?"

"Yo...you're hur...hurting me," Ivy gasped as her hands pushed frantically against his chest.

"Do you understand?" he demanded.

"Stop..Plea...Please. Can't breathe!" Her breath was shallower now and black spots were beginning to dance in front of her eyes.

"Didn't hear you complain that night," he whispered against her ear before finally letting her go.

Ivy fell to the ground, gasping like her life depended on it. He squatted in front of her and reached out to rub the skin on her neck, "Tell anyone about this and your career's going down the drain."

Ivy flinched and flung his hand away. Her own hand now clutched her throat protectively, she glared at him. "You're crazy!"

"Takes one to know one, Ivy Lynn," he replied with a cold smile.

* * *

"You owe me a 100," Bobby announced as he popped an olive into his mouth.

"What for?" Jessica asked as she smiled flirtatiously at a man across the room.

"For me being right then and well, me being right now." Bobby said as he watched Karen converse with two people who looked like her parents.

"Oh puh-lease, you lost the bet then and since when did we start betting again?" Jessica rolled her eyes as she flipped her hair.

"It never ended," Bobby retorted and waved Dennis, Sam and Sue over.

"Anyone won any bets?" Bobby asked instantly when the others crowded around the make shift bar for the night.

"Derek and Karen? I can't believe you're still betting." Sam looked at him incredulously and ordered five appletinis.

"I don't think what Derek said meant anything," Sue offered as she took her glass gratefully from Sam.

"What do you mean? He told everyone that she was with him right after Levi tried to insinuate that something was going on between Karen and him." Dennis stated.

"That was because Levi was being sleazy douchebag," Sue replied, dead panned. "The bad blood between Derek and Levi is not lost on anyone who has been in this industry long enough. Besides Derek said 'with' not 'mine' or 'my girlfriend' or well, you get the drift."

"Wouldn't that be too obvious?" Sam asked as he settled beside Jessica.

"Has Derek ever tried to mince his words or hide his displeasure or even bothered what others thought of him or how others felt?" Sue stared at them over her glass. They all began shaking their heads. "Precisely, Derek is the king of obvious. There's no indirect bullshit. Subtlety and Derek do not mix well."

'You owe me 100 bucks," Jessica said sweetly and snapped her fingers under Bobby's nose.

"Party pooper."

* * *

Derek continued watching Karen from the corner of his eye, wondering when he would get the chance to talk to her, as he took a sip of champagne and then glared at it distastefully. He preferred his alcohol straight and strong.

"You look constipated," Levi remarked as he came beside Derek. Derek ignored and continued looking at Karen.

"So, you and Karen are a thing now eh?" Levi gave him a smile and nudged him a little like they were best buds.

"You would think you'd be smart enough to not approach me after that stunt you tried to pull." Derek remarked.

Levi chuckled, "I was only pulling their feet and there you came like a knight in shining armor. Rather eager to save her. Never knew you had it in you."

Derek sighed and passed the still full flute to a passing waiter. "Pulling their feet? I'm sorry, what? You're from the same industry you know how your sort are like."

"And you don't?" Levi's eyebrow rose. Levi knew he'd caught him there when Derek did not respond. "I thought so," he muttered and patted Derek's shoulder before walking away. Derek needed a cup of scotch fast to quell that sick burning sensation he was starting to feel at the pit of his stomach. He turned to head towards the bar when Eileen intercepted him.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked her rather brusquely. Arms folded, she looked at him affronted. "Not going to say anything?" Derek continued. He rolled his eyes and began to side step her when she grabbed onto his arm.

"The media have been bombarding me with questions over that little stunt you pulled there," Eileen told him quietly.

"I'll settle it, don't worry." Derek sighed.

"I don't know what you think you're doing. First Rebecca, Ivy and now Karen? Do you have to jump on every breathing female?"

"I didn't jump on you or Julia," Derek offered. Eileen shot him a look so scathing that Derek had to raise his palms up, offering truce. "I'm not in a relationship with Karen," Derek said softly.

Eileen looked at him in disbelief, "You expect me to think you were just watching out for her?"

Derek pulled her to a corner, away from others who he knew were eavesdropping. With one elbow resting on a folded arm, Derek tapped his lips with his fingers as if deciding on what to tell her. Eileen looked at him expectantly.

"Karen and I, we're friends." He watched as Eileen blinked slowly at him, not once but thrice before she started laughing.

"That's a good one," Eileen gasped as she wiped the tears leaking from her eyes. "I needed that." She gazed at him and realized Derek was being serious.

"Good heavens! You're not joking, are you? So, it's a pact to watch each other's back now?" Eileen asked. "Share secrets and stories with each other? Share a cup of tea in the mean time, why don't you?"

"And you lot wonder why I'm not emotionally involved in any of your personal dramas or even bother sharing. All everyone does is knit pick and criticize the actions not even done by them." Derek said coldly and began to walk off.

"Derek! I'm looking out for you!" Eileen insisted, her hand holding on to his arm. He gazed down at it in disgust, "The only thing you're looking out for is your show." With that he shook her hand off.

* * *

Karen excused herself from Bobby and the rest after the usual bantering they normally had. Surprisingly enough, none of them had questioned her about Derek's claim but she knew Bobby and Jessica, specifically Bobby was holding himself back. He was practically vibrating with pent up energy, his brown eyes continuously flicking to her face, imploringly, she knew he wanted answers. Those questions had to wait. She wished she could be with her parents now but duty called and since she wouldn't be able to focus her entire attention on them she'd suggested that they go back to their hotel.

Karen slipped into the ladies and leaned against the door with closed eyes.

"You finally did it."

Karen slowly opened her eyes to find Ivy applying lipstick that was almost blood red onto her lips. She was looking at her through the mirror. Karen walked towards the sink as calmly as she could and began washing her hands.

"Snared two men in one go, brava." Ivy smacked her lips together and slipped the tube back into her small pouch.

"Don't be ridiculous," Karen muttered as she stared at her own reflection which was looking quite frantic under the light.

"Are you afraid to take on Derek? He wants you." Ivy gave her a once over before shaking her head as if she couldn't understand why.

"He doesn't," Karen insisted. _Lies, lies, lies._

"You don't have to worry about that now, the media's going to spin a huge story tomorrow on what just happened. You'll see."

"I'm not with Derek nor am I with Levi. Couldn't anyone see that?" Karen gripped the edge of the sink tightly. "Derek was just doing that to save me."

"Save. You always need saving don't you?" Ivy turned to face Karen.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that," Karen sighed, her eyes flicking towards Ivy's neck

"You're always playing the scared bird routine. Lost, clueless and innocent. It's no wonder people are always trying to play you. When you found out about Dev and I, did you even do anything to retaliate? Nope," Ivy went on. "Pathetic."

"Can we stop this? I don't want to keep fighting with you," Karen implored then frowned. "Are those bruises?"

Ivy's hand instantly flew to her throat, her eyes widening for a second. "I must have been rubbing my neck too hard earlier," she explained before quickly pulling out her compact powder. "Nothing makeup can't do to cover it up. She gave Karen a tensed smile before swiftly powdering herself up. Karen looked at her confused, the marks were clearly in the shape of fingers being wrapped around.

"Did someone hur-"

"Stop being nice to me!" Ivy snapped. Karen opened her mouth as if to say something but then she decided not to.

"Fine, I will stop being nice to you. At least I know I've tried and the funny thing is, you don't even deserve it. Goodbye, Ivy." Karen said coldly and made her way out. She did not see the way Ivy's body seemed to loosen like a puppet finally having its strings cut off by the marionette and her face crumple, tears welling up in her eyes.

* * *

He found her standing in the room dimly lit by the moonlight shining through the window panes gazing up at the art piece that hung on the wall. The door click shut behind him, revealing his presence. She turned to look over her bare shoulder, her dark hair that was curled to the left framed her fair face and her brown eyes that now looked black were wary. Wariness faded to recognition when she realized who stood there. He gave her a slight smile before walking towards her. They stood next to each other in silence, both nursing a glass of wine. Her looking back at the art piece. Him eyeing her from the side.

"This piece is beautiful." Derek commented softly as he gazed at Van Gogh's Starry Night.

"It's so mysterious isn't it? The way the blue, yellow and white seem to swirl around each other like pulsating whirlpools that promise to drag you into worlds you wouldn't be capable of dreaming of," she intoned, her voice lifting and falling at certain parts it was almost hypnotic. "It's so hard to believe that Van Gogh was only painting the night sky...He probably wanted to escape." Derek heard the slight tremor in Karen's voice and wondered if he was imagining it.

"May I ask, why aren't you with your parents?" Derek took a sip from his glass.

"I told them to go back to their hotel. The questions that I kept getting from the journalists…" she sighed and shot him a look. "Wasn't really helping. Dad was beginning to question me, wondering why they kept asking me about you, about us and then he asked where Dev was..."

"I'm sorry," Derek apologized. "I really am." He looked at her earnestly, hoping she could see how sincere he was.

Karen glanced at him then did a double take, "No, what is that?"

He looked at her in confusion but continued staring at her earnestly.

"Puppy eyes, really Derek?" Karen smirked.

"I'm not..."

"Yes, you are," she mirrored his expression, her huge eyes becoming bigger than usual making him laugh for a short while he became serious again.

Derek reached out and with his palm cupped the side of her face. He watched as Karen's eyes fluttered shut and she tilted her face into his palm, reciprocating his touch. Her hand slid up his arm and ended on his hand that held her face. Her eyes snapped open and they stared at each other. Dark brown to hazel green. Slowly, Derek pulled her close and gave a gentle kiss on her forehead before his arm slid around her waist. They stood like this for a moment, her head resting against his shoulder, one wrist hung loosely as it held the wine glass away from his body and his hands trailing up and down the back of her dress. "I really ought to have slap you earlier on," she muttered.

"Sorry," he murmured against her ear during his administrations.

"I don't think it's me you have to really worry about." Karen replied, her voice muffled against his chest. Derek blew a breath out fr his lips, ruffling a few strands of hair on the top of Karen's head.

"Eileen's pretty mad with me, Levi's having a laugh and well, we know what the papers will say tomorrow."

"I really don't get why you let Levi rile you up," Karen pulled away and looked up at him. "You should have just ignored him and let me take care of the situation."

Derek sighed, recalling the hot blast of anger he instantly felt when he'd seen Levi's arm around her waist and coupled with his not so subtle implication that Karen and he may be in a relationship... Derek blinked, he was jealous. Good lord, he never ever got jealous. Nothing ever gave him the reason to be jealous until...Karen.

"What are you thinking about?"

*He gave her a quick smile to try to ease her concern but Karen was having none of it. She told him how the furrows between his eyebrows always gave him away and the way his hazel green eyes always became distant when he would begin to think. He complimented her for being highly observant but to admit he had been jealous, it was like being Dev all over and he had no intention of sharing any resemblance with that twit. Derek took her wine glass and placed it on the wide window ledge; he then placed her arms around his neck and his at her waist.

They began swaying to the muffled music permeating through the wooden doors, the moonlight and shadows accompanying them. Soon Derek found himself singing softly along to the lyrics, almost whispering against Karen's earlobe.

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am home again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am whole again_

He closed his eyes and breathed in her vanilla scent, revelling in the moment that was occurring as they swayed in the dark. Just him and her.

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am young again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am fun again._

"Derek," Karen muttered his name, muffled against his chest. He stopped to look down at her as she gazed up. He wondered if anyone told her that they could drown in her big brown eyes. Suddenly, she tiptoed and pressed her lips against his. Soft like rose petals were his last thought before desire overtook him and his hands were running up from her waist, to her sides and then finally cupping her face to his. Her lips parted beneath his, allowing Derek's tongue to slip in and taste her. She gave a small moan as her tongue danced with his. Derek pulled away and began trailing kisses down her neck. Nipping and licking as he went. Her last gasp was his undoing when he bit on the soft spot and blew gently against it. Derek pushed her up against the wall in the dark corner of the room.

"I want you," he said hoarsely in between kisses. His hands were everywhere, coasting her thighs, her sides and ribcage but never nearing her breasts which were eagerly pressing against him. He didn't want to jump the gun; they were still colleagues weren't they? "Need to touch you," he heard himself say. "May I?" Oh gods was he truly asking her? He waited for Karen to rebuke him but she only bit his lower lip. Derek pulled slightly away and watched her as his fingers brushed over the swell of her breast and coursed down over the fabric. A small gasp came from her lips before her head was falling back, exposing her white slender throat. He placed his face near her neck and breathed her in. The scent of vanilla and want. He could drown in her. Karen cradled his head so that their foreheads now rest against each other. "We should take this somewhere else," she said softly. Derek felt his heart leap in his throat.

"Wha…what are you saying?" he managed to gasp. His head still following hers, lips eager to touch hers again. Karen leaned forward, her lips a breadth away from his, "Let's continue this at your place." He was eager, aroused and confused. Why the sudden change? Derek frowned and pulled back.

"Wai-"

Karen gave a frustrated sound, clasped the base of his neck and pulled him hard towards her. She plundered his mouth with much ferocity, expressing her intent.

"Oh, darling," he breathed when they pulled apart. Holding her hand, Derek swiftly pulled her towards the door to make their getaway but first they had to go through the huge crowd.

"I'll leave first." Karen said while straightening her tousled hair and dress. She then gave a quick peck before walking out. Derek stood there in the dark and counted to 40, giving Karen some leeway. Once done he too slipped out of the room and greeted various people as if nothing had transpired. Little did they know, moments before what had just transpired Eileen had seen Derek entering the room and given the length he stayed hidden and Karen leaving first, it didn't take rocket science to know that Derek had lied.


	30. Chapter 30

**Looking at the content in this chapter well, it has to be shelved under M. I hope this was done tastefully since I have to admit this is my first at attempting smexy time online and my apologies for the slow update because I was actually thinking of continuing on the story after this scene but oh well, I couldn't find the time to add on so I'll just give this to you. Enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 30**

The door swung open with Karen's legs around his waist and him supporting her weight as their lips and tongues clashed. He debated whether to climb up the long flight of stairs or head to the living area when Karen as if reading his dilemma whispered, "Couch," before proceeding to nibble his ear lobe. The infamous couch. The one that got things going for the both of them. He walked around the coffee table, careful to not trip over it. They fell against it and Derek began an unhurried way of unzipping the back of her dress whereas Karen a frantic tug and pull of his black waist coat, only unbuttoning a few before her fingers were heading towards his pants. Derek instantly grabbed her hands, "Woah, slow down darling. We've got all night."

"No, now. Please." she whispered while biting his bottom lip and drawing it out slowly.

His mind clouded for a moment while his fingers crept up her thigh and headed beneath the dress. They stopped close to her panty line, his fingers barely grazing and Karen squirmed in response.

"No foreplay?" he managed to gasp when her hand slipped into his slacks and brushed against his quickly rising hard length through his boxer briefs.

"N..n...no. Screw foreplay, I've had enou- Oh god," her voice broke in mid sentence when his finger pushed the cloth aside and slipped into her core. With a dark grin he brought himself closer to her so that he was near her ear, "Why, Karen," he whispered. "So warm," he slipped another finger into her and pressed. "Wet." He withdrew earning a keen from her and her hands scrabbled for purchase. "And ready," he plunged his fingers back in and tugged at her earlobe with his teeth.

"Derek," she gasped. He watched her brown eyes dilate and darken as he toyed with her. Withdrawing in and out. Unwittingly, her hips undulated with the rhythm he was setting and then his thumb flicked her bundle of nerves eliciting a sharp gasp from her. In an instant, his pants and boxer briefs were pushed down briefly while Karen's black knickers were quickly tugged off. He paused for a minute to unwrap a condom and sheath himself before he settled over Karen, her hair disheveled and black dress bunched up around her waist. He gazed down at her, taking in her swollen lips and half lidded unseeing eyes. He had to ask before they did something that would change everything.

"Karen darling, are you sure about this?" His body poised and ready.

Her eyes focused and Derek swore he saw irritation flit through them. "Derek Wills, I swear if you speak agai-" He cut her off by crushing his lips against hers and pushing in in one stroke. It was enough to set Karen off. Her hips flew off the couch and fingers grabbed onto his ass. She gasped against his lips, trying to suck in whatever air she could. Derek pulled away and watched the flickerings on her flushed face while her walls continued to clench and milk him. Karen coming was just a splendid sight. Her body trembled beneath him. He waited till she calmed down and then carrying her pliant body while he sat up so that she was now straddling him.

Karen lifted her head from his neck. Her mouth forming an 'O' when she tilted her hips and realized the angle now allowed him to hit her in places she never knew she had.

"Fuck," she hissed and then hand gripping onto his already skewered hair, she tugged him and pressed her lips against his.

* * *

They moved in unison. Her hips coming down and his meeting hers. The sound of skin and leather slapping against each other. Her lips played against his face and throat before settling on his adam's apple. Karen licked it and blew lightly on the wet skin causing him to buck deeper into her.

"Oh god," she breathed, she looked up at him. His hazel green eyes were now almost as dark as emeralds as they gazed back at her with a hungry glint. "Remember how you wanted me so much on this couch?" she asked as she moved on him. "How you watched me so as I came wearing nothing but my lingerie and your white shirt." She moved upwards so that they were now face to face, his hands were beginning to grip her waist tightly. "Remember how I sang to you…_Mr. President_." She breathed the word like it was something dark and sexual. "Your neck _strained_," she lifted her hips up leaving him and Derek gasped at the sudden loss of heat. "Your lips were seeking, what were you thinking then?"

"I wanted you," he muttered as he tried to pull her down on his straining erection but she resisted. "Karen, please…"

"Should I leave you like how I did then?" she teased as her body danced over his, not quite touching. Derek gave a little growl and Karen found herself being carried as he stood up, kicking his pants away and not bothering where they went. She squealed when he roughly pulled her black dress up and over her arms, leaving her now naked against his still clad chest.

"What are you doing?" she questioned as she hugged him tightly, trying to absorb some of his body heat. She turned to look at where he was heading, "Why are we going to your kitchen?" Derek met her question by unceremoniously placing her naked bottom on the cold counter top causing her to jump. "Derek, it's cold. Can't we finish this somewhere else?"

"You. Talk. Too. Much." He growled and pushed into her. Karen bit her lips as he filled her. Derek was huge, no denying that and her body was now screaming to be taken in any way possible. He began thrusting within her, burying himself to the hilt. Words now forgotten as his tongue toyed with hers in the way his body moved. His hand skimmed across her hip, up her ribs and then finally up the globe of her breast. Karen felt her body jerk as his warm palm held her.

"I've been wanting to do this since that night," he said softly and then his fingers tugged at her pebbled nipple. Pleasure shot through her like a dart hitting the bull's eye and her head was falling. Derek quickly clasped her back to him as his other hand continued its ministrations.

"So sensitive," he grinned and then he was thrusting harder within her. His fingers on her breasts, the coldness of the marble top and growing heat between her thighs were a sinful contrast. It toyed with her mind and body, slowly pushing her.

"Derek…I'm going to…" Her eyes were rolling up her head and the warm heat in her body was quickly spreading. Oh god, she couldn't take it any longer.

_Too good. What is he...Fuck._

"Look at me Karen," he demanded. Her head swam through the cloudiness that was starting to form on the surface of her eyes. She pushed. Tried. Broke the surface and met his startlingly green eyes that were blazing with unsaid emotion.

"Karen…" he stated as his hand went down to her sensitive nub.

_Yes._

Karen gripped onto his shoulder tightly as her nerve endings sparked. _Derek…_

He angled his hips, thrusting deeply into her before roughly capturing her lips with his and with one last flick of his fingers, their bodies and minds careened and the world shattered into a million pieces.

* * *

She awoke to find herself under the covers in bed. Karen quietly turned to find Derek sleeping. His eyelids flickered once in awhile as if he was dreaming and his lips lay parted as he breathed in and out gently. She smiled to herself as she watched. Sleeping Derek looked younger, less troubled and almost innocent. Gently, she reached out and with her index finger she traced his eyebrow, the bridge of his nose and ended at the tip of his lips. Slowly she brushed down...Derek stirred, startling her. Swiftly, she drew back, pulled the covers up till they covered half her face and shut her eyes. She waited till there was no longer the sound of rustling covers and opened one eye to peek to find Derek staring back at her with a sleepy smile on his face. She squeaked in embarrassment and peered at him over the covers.

"Why are you hiding?" he asked sleepily as he reached out from under the covers and his fingers immediately came into contact with the thin cotton t-shirt she was wearing that smelt strangely a lot like him. She couldn't even remember when she'd changed. She felt herself hold her breath when the heat from his fingers crept across her stomach to the curve of her hip, almost searingly. He gave a gentle squeeze and an involuntary moan escaped from her lips as her eyes snapped shut when snippets of the hard and fast sex they had came crashing back to her. Her eyes flew open again and Derek now stared at her, his eyelids hooded and eyes with dark intensity.

"We did it, huh?" Karen asked. "Wow." She gazed down at the covers as if she didn't know what else to say. She felt the fingers on her hip tense up.

"You sound rather... indifferent about it." He was now frowning at her.

"I just...I don't...It wasn't expected," she replied.

He sighed and pulled her towards him so that her body was now almost flush against his. "It was expected on so many levels," he murmured as his hand now slid to the dip in her back and then proceeded up to rest at the base of her neck. "Come here," he whispered before tilting his head so that his lips met hers. It was slow, gentle and searching. Karen found herself slowly smiling in between kisses when she realized this was Derek's form of distracting her from whatever thoughts that were threatening to form in her mind. Soon, the kisses deepened as Derek still holding the base of her neck pushed himself up so that his body now hovered above hers, almost like a warm blanket that promised to keep you feeling safe and warm but had yet to wrap itself around you. Still hovering, he began planting kisses alongside her jaw, down her neck and then he stopped at her collar bone before planting butterfly like kisses on the tender skin. Karen giggled causing him to go back up. "What's so funny?" he asked softly.

"I thought we were going to talk," Karen said.

"We have done too much talking the past few months," he stated before capturing her lips again.

"Derek," Karen protested while laughing and trying to push him away but he only pressed himself against her and chuckled against her neck.

"You should have seen yourself when you came earlier, gorgeous. Utterly gorgeous," he said against her ear. "And then you blacked out, got me worried for a moment." Derek pulled away and rubbed his thumb against her eyebrow, his face full of concern.

"Blacked out?" Karen looked up at him in surprise. "That was what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember the counter top..." her eyes glazed over when the scene played in her head.

She felt her insides clench as she remembered the way his eyes had blazed so brightly. They were so primal then. Karen shook her head to clear her thoughts and snuggled deeper into the pillow while staring at Derek.

"So, you and I..." she began.

"Do you want to?" Derek asked.

"I..."

He continued combing her hair on the side of her face. "I understand, we don't have to leap into a relationship straight away...This should be taken slo-"

She silenced him with a kiss. Her tongue teased his lips till they parted. Derek gave a slight moan as she tasted him. Soon, he too was reciprocating what she wanted to tell him. He pushed her into the pillow. Fingers searching, coursing, tantalizing. Clothes were discarded. Both gasping as skin brushed against skin fully, for the first time. Her body arched as his lips followed wherever his fingers went. It wasn't rushed this time. Slowly but surely his fingers danced between her cleavage, the dip of her stomach and paused excruciatingly to circle around her belly button. Karen was a panting mess by the time his fingers entered her folds. She could no longer look when his tongue circled her sensitive bud. Eyes rolling up to her head when he began tasting her.

"What...Oh...Derek..." She moaned as he delved into her. She shivered when he chuckled, her fingers held onto his tousled hair. The familiar pit of warmth was starting to spread within her again. Her breath hitched and Derek pulled away just as she was about to come. Karen moaned in frustration and tried to pull him to continue but he only danced away from her to sheath himself.

"Gods, you're beautiful like this. Do you know that?" his warmth breath washed over her face when he came back. Karen could only watch him through half lidded eyes as her body quivered with anticipation. One hand proceeded to pull her wrists taut above her head while the other circled her. She felt her body arch in response; her body was a bow about to break.

"I..." she tried to utter.

"Yes, darling..." he whispered back before capturing her lips and with his fingers still playing her taut, he thrust within her. She screamed his name while he moved in her. His strong body surged. She felt herself riding through the throes of sexual fulfillment as her body tried to keep in time with his.

Eyes fluttering she tried to watch as Derek bit his lip in concentration. His hands flew to her hips as he pressed in deeper. With her wrists now free, Karen's hands trailed over his back and then grabbed onto his ass, marveling on the strength within. Then her finger slipped to the area which she knew would be sensitive for him as for most men.

She watched his eyes and mouth widen at her before he gasped and then his body jerked as he spewed. His head fell against the crook of her neck as his body trembled within her. Her fingers trailed his back almost lovingly to soothe him. Weakly, Derek pulled himself up and then gave her a grin so wide it almost blinded her.

"That was mind blowing," he rasped before he planted a kiss on her neck and withdrew to take care of the necessary disposal. Karen groaned in protest as his body heat left hers and he simply gave her a promising smile that he would be back. Karen closed her eyes and sighed to herself. Who would have thought she would end up having great mind blowing sex with the Dark Lord himself whom she first thought was a creep? True to the quote 'Never judge a book by its cover', Derek Wills was a pure example of it. He was funny, witty, ambitious, cocky and as Karen was starting to realize, not at all heartless. He cared for her in ways she had chose to ignore and deem it as him being over salacious but over the past few days and Derek taking the initiative to bring her parents down for the show. It showed a lot. Karen smiled to herself and with eyes still closed she trailed her fingers up her sides, above her head and stretched. She moaned in pleasure as she worked out the kinks in her muscles. A small sound startled her from her reverie. She opened her eyes to find Derek staring at her in all his glory in the door frame.

"That should be considered a crime," he muttered, his hazel green eyes still not leaving her body. Karen rolled to face him, one arm propped so she could rest her head on her palm and the other languidly resting over her hip across her tummy.

"What should?" Karen asked.

"Oh you know what, Miss Cartwright," his voice had lowered as he stalked towards the bed and gathered her in his arms before she could protest. His lust for her was apparent as he spooned her from behind.

"Round 3?" He asked, his warm breath coasting her ear, voice almost a whisper, sending sparks through her body.


End file.
